


A Book Of Bullshit I Make Instead Of Sleeping Oops

by Strange_Dark



Category: Lencest - Fandom, Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amour Difficile, Angry Letter To A Stray Dildo, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ayasaki Is A Masochist, Ayasaki Likes Having Shoes Thrown At Him For Some Reason Or Other, Ayasaki is a very angry child, Band, Bebop is a hoe, Boy x boy, Brave Butterfly is an asshole ngl, Butterfly's Dick Is Not Okay, Cat, Chains, Checkers, Chick - Freeform, Child, Chocolate, Coffee, Cold, Consensual Underage Sex, Crippling Depression, Crossdressing, Dark hates coffee, Demons, Depression, Dildos, FUCKINGCOUCH, Floor Sex, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Snow, Gags, Gay, Gore, Hand Job, High School, Hot Cocoa, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inanimate Objects, Knight-kun fuck your vocabulary, Lemon, Lencest, Letters, M/M, Maid, Marriage, Massage, Moth - Freeform, Murderer, Music, Oranges, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Pet Cheetah, Picnic, Poetry, Pole, Pole Dancing, Poor Senbu, Potatoes, Prison, Prison Cell, Psychopath, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Roleplay, Roses, Salt, Search History, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Senbu Likes His Tea, Senbu likes chopping up potatoes, Senbu pls chill, Senbu stop killing people that's mean, Senbu the professional pole dancer, Send Help Pls, Side Chick, Smut, Snow, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tea Party, Teapot, Tentacle Porn, Thong, Toddler, Trickster can levitate ig, Trickster's firm balls, Turkey - Freeform, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vocabulary, Walking In On Someone, Writing Exercise, Yandere, Yaoi, angry letters, autocorrect can fuck itself, baku, bipolar psychopath, blindfold, boner, car, corvette, don't eat paradichlorobenzene kids, fear me, garlic - Freeform, hot pink thong, hotel room, ig Senbu hates potatoes idk man, knife, mistypes, organic compounds, potato, snow fluff, snowy fluff, thicc, train, writing prompts, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 232
Words: 68,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Just using a bunch of prompts and exercises I found and those will be in the notes of each chapter so if you need writing promptsyou got themalso just gonna warn you these chapters are either depressing or they're smutI write a lot of smuta lotmaybe every once a month you might get fluff butI write a shitload of smut





	1. 100 Unrelated Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this prompt is to write 100 sentences that don't connect, starting them with "I" or "You" alternatively

Assume that mine are from Dark's perspective and he's talking to Starmine. If you're just here for the prompts and have no idea who Dark is that's okay too. All you need to know is that he is my son and I love him ashksslks

1\. I love you.  
2\. You love fireworks.  
3\. I hate myself.  
4\. You love to sing.  
5\. I obsess over paradichlorobenzene.  
6\. You have beautiful blue eyes.  
7\. I have gleaming green eyes like a cat.  
8\. You sing the song Fire Flower.  
9\. I sing the song Paradichlorobenzene.  
10\. You care about me.  
11\. I hate coffee.  
12\. You have adorable freckles.  
13\. I should kill myself.  
14\. You have warm arms.  
15\. I like video games.  
16\. You love festivals.  
17\. I don't know what I sing for.  
18\. You like singing with me.  
19\. I hate rules.  
20\. You dance well.  
21\. I like black cats.  
22\. You smell nice.  
23\. I like chemicals.  
24\. You are beautiful.  
25\. I am toxic.  
26\. You care about me.  
27\. I can't stand my sister, Anti.  
28\. You are a strong swimmer.  
29\. I want to drown like the stray cat.  
30\. You kiss me softly when I'm sad.  
31\. I love how my hands fit in yours.  
32\. You love me despite me being broken.  
33\. I love you inside me.  
34\. You love me for who I am.  
35\. I am awful.  
36\. You cry when I say that I want to die.  
37\. I cut.  
38\. You kiss my wounds and cry for me.  
39\. I love your hands.  
40\. You can't save me from myself.  
41\. I drown in pain.  
42\. You are my everything.  
43\. I enjoy pain.  
44\. You kiss me roughly, just how I like it.  
45\. I sneak out at night.  
46\. You never gave up on me.  
47\. I need you.  
48\. You are my angel.  
49\. I crave death.  
50\. You would break if I died.  
51\. I don't understand.  
52\. You should hate me.  
53\. I bleed.  
54\. You smile at me.  
55\. I can't breathe.  
56\. You are mine.  
57\. I am yours.  
58\. You are gorgeous in bed with me.  
59\. I am your uke.  
60\. You can't deny me.  
61\. I want you.  
62\. You love how I taste.  
63\. I am in love with you.  
64\. You want me.  
65\. I want your body on mine.  
66\. You pin me down.  
67\. I moan your name.  
68\. You kiss my pale, scar torn skin.  
69\. I tell you how much I love you.  
70\. You make love to me.  
71\. I scream in ecstasy for you.  
72\. You are deep inside me.  
73\. I want your seed.  
74\. You leave beautiful crimson love bites.  
75\. I kiss you.  
76\. You groan in pleasure.  
77\. I pull you closer.  
78\. You kiss me harder.  
79\. I love the way you love me.  
80\. You can't look away.  
81\. I am entranced by you.  
82\. You hold me close.  
83\. I am cold.  
84\. You nibble affectionately on my ear.  
85\. I melt into your embrace.  
86\. You tell me how much you love me.  
87\. I can't express me feelings enough.  
88\. You are perfect in my eyes.  
89\. I am your lover.  
90\. You are my most precious possession.  
91\. I hold your hand.  
92\. You kiss my forehead.  
93\. I cry from my own self hatred.  
94\. You are always there for me.  
95\. I am not good enough.  
96\. You are my inspiration.  
97\. I will never leave you.  
98\. You deserve everything good.  
99\. I stay alive for you, my love.  
100\. You are all that I need.

so much for them being unrelated sentences oops-


	2. Senbu Pulls A Big Gay Like My Fucking Phone Which Is A Nokia So That's Saying A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit my phone is at 9% it gonna die soon
> 
> but here the prompt
> 
> "Imagine being in a prison cell. Write about the smells, tastes, and sounds. Do not write about what you see"
> 
> yeah well I got way off track oopsies

Senbu sighed.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he got caught, yet he did it anyway.

It didn't bother him at all that he killed people. If they so much as breathed near his precious Trickster-sama, they were goners.

He shivers. 

Cold air settles around him in his prison cell, and he longs for Trickster's warm embrace. Heavy manacles clutch his bony wrists, frigid against his touch starved skin.

He has gone without skin on skin contact for weeks. 

Quietly, he begins to cry.

He didn't mean for this to happen, he wasn't supposed to get caught. He wasn't supposed to be here, deemed a suicidal psychopath and locked up in isolation.

He wants death.

Without his Trickster-sama, he has nothing to live for, and with his current state he has no chance of a future. 

"Trickster-sama..." he sobs pitifully, heaving one of the chains around his neck and feeling the icy metal dig into his throat as he pulls it with all his strength. 

His head begins to pound, his ears ringing. He will grow too weak to keep his hold on his chain, and would survive, but he has lost the will to live. 

Alone in his freezing cell, he sobs, coughing up blood and filling his mind with Trickster in his last moments of life.

Trickster has finally decided to visit Senbu, to clear things up, but he finds instead Senbu's small body limp and lifeless. 

He sees this and screams as his heart shatters into a million pieces, mourning for the lover he had just lost.


	3. I'll Go With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Start your story with a sentence that is genuinely happy and upbeat, no double meanings. End it with the same sentence, but this time it's chilling, dark, horrifying, etc."

"I'll go with you!" Starmine hyped, smiling cheerily at Dark. The younger buried his face in his hands, embarrassed from the looks they were getting in the food court of the mall. He'd just mentioned that he had no one to go to prom with, and he wasn't the straightest stick on the tree. 

In truth, he'd been crushing on Mine for years, but obviously would never admit it. 

"Keep your voice down," he hissed, but Mine ignored him, leaning over the table to kiss his forehead. 

Shocked, Dark could make no move as Starmine took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He blushed as his fingers curled tighter around Mine's hand, but he couldn't help himself. 

(´▽｀*)(´▽｀*)(´▽｀*)

That night, he sat alone in his bedroom, fearing the moment his parents came home. Subconsciously, he rubbed over the deep cuts on his arms, a nervous habit he never acknowledged. 

As soon as he heard the front door open, he froze, frantically debating the best place to hide. He grew more panicked as heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs.

He knew he had many hours of agony to endure, but he had no escape from it. The only option he had apart from enduring the pain would be...

He shook his head violently, but those kind of thoughts were always at the back of his mind now. Prom was tomorrow, and while he would still go, he also had other plans...

(・_・;)(・_・;)(・_・;)

It's the night.

Starmine looked handsome in his tux, as did Dark. The party was loud, so they escaped outside into the courtyard. Trees dotted the area, providing some privacy. 

It is there that Starmine leaned in and stole Dark's first kiss.

His lips were warm and comforting, and Dark craved more. They ended up spending the rest of the party in the back of Starmine's car making out, but that didn't bother anyone.

(#^^#)(#^^#)(#^^#)

It was almost midnight, cold. Dark wished he was spending time in Starmine's warm arms, but he had to do this, it would solve all his problems. 

He stood on the top of the three storey school building, leaning over the edge. He paused, wondering what his last words should be. Starmine's face was pictured in his mind's eye, and he felt guilty. Pushing it aside, he screamed into the wind.

"I'M SORRY, STARMINE!"

He closed his eyes as he fell, pretending that he was being held in Mine's arms. Everything went black, but vaguely, he was aware of the world as his time was running out. 

He heard Starmine's scream, felt himself in the embrace he loved so much. He heard a pained noise, then hot, sticky liquid against him accompanied by a metallic stench as well as hearing Starmine's final whisper.

"I'll go with you."


	4. TBH I Don't Like Writing In First Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go to your nearest book. Turn to page 51. Find the first line of the last paragraph on the page. Use that line to start your scene."
> 
> my line is from the book Love, Hate, & Other Filters by Samira Ahmed
> 
> i don't like writing in first person much but this is from Punkish's perspective
> 
> I'm so done with this shit
> 
> also if I ever refer to "SD" in a story that's me

Forty-five minutes later, freshly showered and changed into Violet-approved denim and silk, I slip into my black satin shoes. I grin at my adorable little kitten and she lazily licks her paw. I giggle, locking my apartment door behind me and heading out. Blue's picking me up for our date, but I don't know where he's taking me. I've made sure to look perfect for him, and I know most people automatically assume that I'm a girl. 

I see Blue's azure corvette pull up and I bounce over, a cheery smile on my face. I can feel him drinking in my appearance. His eyes linger on my legs, hugged tightly by faded jeans. I've paired them with a nice black silk blouse that sports a large bow in the center. I know it looks feminine, but I choose to dress the way I do. Blue makes no comment on my choice to wear a tall pair of heels or the sheen of my lips from lip gloss. 

"Looking sexy," he comments as I slide into his luxurious car. I can't help the flush in my cheeks every time he compliments me. Which is a lot.

"I had to look my best for you," I reply, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

He smirks. "If you wanted to look your best for me then you wouldn't have worn anything at all."

My face burns as I realize what he's hinting at. I slap his arm playfully and he puts on a dramatic show of being in pain. 

"HOW could you POSSIBLY dare to pain me so badly, my fair femme fatale?"

I can't stop laughing at his overreaction, he's just too much sometimes. "Where are we going?" I nag him, and he brightens up.

"It's a surprise!" he grins, then reaches into the backseat for something. "Close your eyes." 

I do as he says and feel something cover my closed eyes, a sensation I know well.

"Where are we going that requires you to blindfold me?"

"It's a surprise!"

I groan, slapping his arm again. "Can't you at least give me a hint?"

"No."

I give an exaggerated sigh and he turns on some music. Whatever is in the car seems bent on cramming perverted songs into the small time frame in which we ride. First Spice!, then Plus Boy, then Gigantic OTN. I don't know what to say when it plays Merry S-E-X-mas but i know Blue is shrugging as he says, "What, it's still December."

Afterword Studio of Male Prostitutes comes on and i confront my likely horny boyfriend. "Blue, do you have something to warn me about?" I now have on idea of what kind of date this will be.

"Eh."

Blue's short and careless response answers my question, and i can't help but feel excited. We don't do stuff like that at my place, or the neighbors will complain. Blue has his own house but his family likes to drop by uninvited and that would become awkward very quickly. 

We come to a stop, and Blue tells me we're here.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" I whine, grabbing for his hand.  
He takes my hand in his larger one and whispers in my ear, making me shiver. "Not yet, Baby... soon."

He scoops me up easily in a bridal carry and I cling onto him. I feel him walking up stairs, but nothing gives me a hint as to where we are. 

Finally, Blue lays me down on a soft bed. "Actually... I don't think you get to take that blindfold off."

I can feel his hot breath centimeters away from my skin and it makes me tingle. His mouth is half a tongue's length away from my collarbone, he could easily give me at least something. 

"Blue..." I breath out, silently begging him to touch me, kiss me. He chuckles, rubbing me through the fabric of my pants and tugging at my collarbone with his teeth. I moan his name, I want him to go further. 

His hand disappears in my jeans and soon after I'm a heated mess from him playing with my body like that. Still, I want more, I want him inside me. 

He picks at my clothing, my blouse half undone. He slings one of my legs over his shoulder, tugging down my tight jeans. I mewl as he plays with my sacks, groping them and tugging lightly, sending sharp waves of discomfort and pleasure up my spine. I didn't realize he had undressed until he suddenly began pounding into me, pleasing me fully. I scream out in pleasure from my very core, he makes me feel so damn good. My hips rock against his until one of us shifts, and he's hitting that spot that drives me insane. My nails dig into his back and he kisses me messily right up until I hit my climax. I let him release inside me, screaming his name.

"Excuse m- oh fuck." the maid who had just opened the door then pointedly left but she was secretly a fujoshi so she actually filmed everything and posted it on Pornhub because SD hates writing in first person and is done with that shit so she's giving you a shitty ending to this sorta lemon


	5. Dark Really Really Really Really Really Really Hates Coffee And Then He Gets Fucked By Starmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about a hammock, a tiny apartment, a coffee cup, and a bunch of flowers."
> 
> 飲めもしないコーヒー飲め干して
> 
> You know who I'm using for this story
> 
> or not if you're just here for the prompts themselves

Dark moodily stormed through the door of his cramped apartment, flinging his keys to the ground. He heard them clang against the wall, but he could give less fucks about it. 

Green eyes blazing, he jammed the plug of the rickety old coffee maker into the outlet, setting the pot to ready the disgusting liquid. He had a pounding headache as if bombs were exploding against the inside of his skull and his fingers curled around the edge of the counter as he bit back an agitated growl. 

Once the coffee maker was finally done, he carelessly poured the bitter substance into his paper coffee cup, one he'd been reusing for days. The hot coffee sloshed out, burning his hand and he lost it, crushing the flimsy cup in his fist and flinging it against the wall. Irritated, he fished out another paper cup from his stash in one of the barren cupboards.

He couldn't be trusted with anything more dangerous. 

He poured the leftover coffee from the pot into his cup, then drained the disgusting beverage. His throat burned from it's nauseating taste, making him gag, but it wouldn't come back up. It never did. The bitter taste resided in his mouth as he collapsed into his hammock. He couldn't afford a real bed. Besides, this dump wasn't large enough anyway. Dissatisfied, he decided that he needed the awful liquid to come back up.

Crouching over the toilet, he forced two fingers down his throat, moving them up and down and feeling his teeth digging into his knuckles until they bled, but nothing came up. He gave a furious shout, then threw open his cupboard doors.

Bare.

Nothing unusual. 

Groaning, he whirled around, heading back out. Shoving his tightly clenched fists in his pockets, he headed towards the shops. His grimy apartment was near the heart of the city so he didn't have far to go. 

He experienced no interruptions as he walked with his head down.

Everyone avoided him.

He had money, but barely. Just enough to scrape by the rent with electricity and water. He did odd jobs for money, mostly black market shit. He hadn't always been like this, in high school he'd aspired to be a singer. He had a boyfriend then, a dream, a future. 

Anti fucked it all up though.

She always did. 

She'd forced his boyfriend into an affair with her, and Dark had said awful things in his fury and betrayal. Things he felt he'd never be able to fix. He hated himself for it, but he didn't think about what he said. It hurt too much. 

He was more openly aggressive after that, and he couldn't bring himself to sing. His boyfriend was his biggest supporter, and without him... 

He graduated high school that same year, but he'd been suspended several times for getting into physical fights. The school was slightly more lenient with him because of the abusive behavior towards him from his parents, but he was on the fence of getting expelled.

No one would hire him. He had a bad attitude and flared up easily. He was cold and heartless, lacking a soul. None of it bothered him though. He hated people. Humans were such vile creatures, obsessed with their rules and regulations and "good."

He couldn't stand it. 

Despite all his fury at the human race, he hated himself the most. 

Stopping at a random storefront, he slammed down money on the counter. The cashier pushed it gently back towards him, ticking him off. 

"I have the damn money so just fucking serve me!" he fumed, attempting to push the bills towards the cashier once again. He hissed as his money was rejected once again, stomping towards the exit. To his surprise, he felt someone grab his wrist.

He froze.

No one had touched him since... he couldn't even remember. He had no loved ones besides the boy he'd fallen so hard for in high school, but they hadn't been in contact since... it happened. People were afraid of him, they wouldn't even let they're shoulders brush against him. The only physical contact he had was when he got into a fist fight. It didn't happen often but sometimes the people he did odd jobs for were unsatisfied. He'd never been arrested for it, because it always happened at night. He felt his cheeks burn, a sensation he hadn't had since his school days. Those had been four years ago. 

A plastic bag was slipped into his hands, then whoever was holding his thin wrist let go.

Shaken, he looked down to find the bag full of things he couldn't make out with its handles tied in a neat bow.

Anxiety held him captive as always, and he made a run for his apartment, clutching the bag to his chest like it was his child. He paid no mind to the people around him, his only worry being that he must return to his apartment, he wouldn't let anyone take his precious bag. 

He only allowed himself to breath freely once he had locked the door of his apartment and drawn the curtains over his one grimy window. Laying the bag on the card board box that served as his table, he sat on the ground. He undid the knot with shaking hands, reaching in the bag to find a still warm grilled cheese sandwich, two of them in fact. He also found some refreshingly cold strawberries and a small container of salad. Finally, there was a bar of Hershey's dark chocolate. 

He couldn't believe his eyes. This to him was an absolute feast, he hadn't seen this much food in one place in years. He had previously just been looking for something he could swallow that would come back up to make up for him being unable to throw up the coffee, but that would be such a waste with a spread like this. He sank his teeth into one of the sandwiches, emitting a soft moan at the flavors that melted onto his tongue. He'd forgotten that food actually had a taste. Barely five minutes later he had nothing but the dark chocolate left, but he would save that. He wanted it to last as long as possible. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then sucked all the food's residue off his bony fingers. Sighing in content, he washed his hands, then retreated to his hammock, basking in the pleasant feeling of a full belly for the first time in years. 

Hours passed as he simply sat there, but he had nothing better to do. Nowhere to be. Nobody needed him. 

He would have stayed there longer except that he heard a knock on his door. 

He froze.

Who could it be? Was it the cops? Was it the landlord, demanding this month's rent? Was it the therapists from his old high school that still tried to visit him sometimes?

The knocking came again, and he took a breath. Police would most likely be ordering him to open the door, doctors would sound much sharper and more professional, and the landlord was much louder. So who...?

Curiously but cautiously, he made his way to the door, opening it slowly.

Behind it he saw the cashier from the store earlier. Who the cashier really was.

And he burst into tears.

"St-Starmine... I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry..." he sobbed, his body heaving as he wept. His hard mask shattered, revealing a lonely child with no one to care for him, no one to love him. He felt the cashier's arms around him and flinched. No, not the cashier, Starmine. He felt Starmine's arms around him. 

Starmine had been his boyfriend back in high school.

He hadn't cried for four years, not since it happened, but now he couldn't stop himself.

"I was such an awful... you deserve better... I hate myself... I'm sorry..."

Starmine pulled him close, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. I forgive you. I had always forgiven you."

Dark rubbed at his eyes uselessly, but tears continued to spill down his cheeks. 

"These are for you..." Mine gestured to the beautiful yellow roses that had fallen from his arms. Dark picked them up quickly, placing them in his empty coffee pot after filling it with water. 

"They're beautiful," he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "T-take a seat," he offered awkwardly, motioning to his hammock. 

Starmine made his way towards the hammock but paused in front of Dark. 

With no warning he wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. "I still love you," he whispered upon pulling away.

Dark was in shock, breathless from Mine's kiss and staring into the taller blonde's shimmering blue eyes. 

"But I said such-"

"You were hurt and angry. Of course I understand. I knew you didn't mean what you said. Nothing that happened then changed my feelings towards you, but then you just disappeared and I couldn't find you. I thought you were..." Mine faltered, breathing in as if to gather courage. "Dark..." his voice was soft and affectionate. "Dark... I thought you were dead..."

Dark said nothing. 

"I was so scared you'd gone and killed yourself because of what I did, and I felt so guilty. It wasn't just that, but also losing you had me so fucking scared and upset, you're my everything! I went to college and came back convinced you were gone, but then you came to the store where I work part time..."

"And you recognized me."

"You have no idea how many emotions are going through my head right now, how happy I am!"

"And you have no idea how much I want to kiss you," Dark whispered seductively. On a softer note, he admitted, "I missed you so damn much..."

"Then why did you leave...?" 

The whispered question sent pangs of guilt through him, but he distracted himself by meeting Mine's lips. 

Mine dominated him on the barren concrete floor, squeezing his hands and letting their lips melt into each other. Dark moaned softly, his mouth l opening just wide enough for Mine's tongue to slip inside. He groaned, grinding against the older blonde as he was kissed roughly, just the way he liked it. Mine's hands slipped up his shirt, massaging his sides and making him moan. Deft fingers reached his rosy nipples, pressing on the sensitive peaks and arousing him greatly. 

"H-hah~! Mine~!"

He couldn't help himself as Mine removed his clothing, kissing his fair skin and starting to play with his entrance. He whined as Mine pulled out an unopened container of lube and coating his fingers and dick in the slippery substance. 

Dark winced as Mine's fingers entered him one at a time, moving back and forth slowly. He soon craved a much faster pace, something larger inside him.

"Put it in me," he hissed, and Mine obliged, slamming inside him. He screeched Mine's name, his nails digging into Mine's bare skin. He was struggling to contain himself, squirming in pleasure as Mine sped up. He knew he'd feel it in the morning when he'd be unable to walk all day, but otherwise he could do this all night. He and Mine hadn't done this very often, but when they did he always enjoyed it. He adjusted his hips slightly, finding that this got Mine deeper inside him as well as allowing Mine to slam into his most sensitive spot. 

Scream after ecstatic scream poured from him as he and Mine had sex, no doubt waking the entire apartment building. He chanted Starmine's name like a broken record as the other boy made such filthy but incredible love to him. 

"M-Mine... gonna cum..." 

"Me too, Dark... can I do it inside...?"

Dark shook his head, opening his mouth wide. "I'm not wasting any."

Grinning, Mine allowed Dark to swallow every last drop of his semen.

Dark came with a lewd moan, earning a kiss on the forehead from Mine before he was picked up and carried to his hammock. 

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked frantically but tiredly as Mine planted a kiss on his nose.

"Of course not, not without you anyway."

Dark knew he was lucky to have such a loving boyfriend, one who was willing to take care of him in his broken state. He stole one last kiss from Mine as he laid down on the floor beside the darker blonde, snuggled in his arms.

"I love you..."


	6. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves an unnamed baby."
> 
> I kind of made the baby a toddler oopsies 
> 
> but she's still unnamed ig

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Punkish quickly wiped his eyes, trying to appear calm for his daughter. "I'm fine, sweetie. It's nothing." 

The little girl stumbled towards him on her unsteady legs, grabbing onto his thighs in attempt to get on the bed. Smiling, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms and kissing the top if her head.

"I don't want Mommy to be sad!" she said stubbornly, making him laugh. He loved how the sweet girl called him that, how he was her mother figure. "When's Daddy coming home?"

Punkish fought back tears. It was New Year's Eve and Blue had promised... 

"Daddy... I don't know when Daddy's coming home," he said softly. He felt her attempt to dry his face with her little fists, and he couldn't help but smile again. She always cheered him up, and he loved her. 

Blue's job was so far away, he was rarely home. Punkish hadn't seen him face to face since a random weekend in September when Blue had stopped by for a few hours. He couldn't even make it for Thanksgiving.

"Does Mommy miss Daddy?"

The question brought Punkish back to reality. "Yes, Mommy misses Daddy a lot." He sighed, staring out the window, willing Blue's car to appear in the driveway. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 12:37pm. Blue had promised to be there at six that morning.

Punkish stood up, carrying his small daughter to the kitchen. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

The little girl nodded. "Pasta!"

He smiled, he'd anticipated that answer. Pasta was her absolute favorite. He had some ready for her, so he put her in her high chair and heated up her lunch. She giggled excitedly as he set the plate down in front of her then began to shovel the warm pasta into her little mouth. 

"What are you doing in daycare tomorrow?" he asked to distract himself. 

"We're gonna make new year's relosutioms!" 

"Resolutions, you mean?" he corrected her gently. 

"Yeah!" she nodded enthusiastically with a mouth full of food. "What's a relsolution?"

"It's kind of like a promise you're making to yourself for the new year."

"What's yours?"

Punkish paused. He hadn't really thought about it much. "I'm not sure. What about you?"

"Mine is that me and Mommy and Daddy can go have a picnic together!"

Punkish felt his heart clench at her wish, he wanted to make it come true so badly. He would give the world for her. "We'll try, honey. We'll try."

"Why can't Daddy come home? Do-does he not like us anymore?" Tears had started to well up in her wide and innocent eyes, weakening Punkish's resistance to his own tears.

"I... I'm sure that's not the case. He'll come home." He tried to sound firm, but the chances were so unsteady. "I hope..."

The little girl began to cry, and Punkish took her into his arms. She knew he was just as upset as she was, and neither were succeeding in consoling the other. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie... I don't think Daddy will come home tonight."

She knew that, and buried her face in her mother's flat chest. "I love you, Mommy. I love Daddy too, but he's not here."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Do you still love Daddy?"

"Of course! He's just... not been there for us in a while. He's working so hard, he must be so stressed. My job can take care of us, or at least get us past with the bare minimum, but he insists..." He knew the small child couldn't understand what he was talking about, but she seemed to understand that Blue wasn't completely out of the picture. Punkish rubbed the girl's back as she hiccupped on his shoulder, rubbing tears from her eyes. 

Without warning, he felt arms around him. 

Arms he knew well.

"Blue-?"

"Daddy!" their daughter squealed, and Blue took her into his arms, kissing her cheek then resting her nose against his and watching her fondly. 

"How are you, my little princess?"

She only giggled, ecstatic to have her entire family in one place. She clapped, then placed her tiny hands on Blue's cheeks. "Are you gonna stay home with us?"

Punkish tensed at her question, dreading his husband's answer. They couldn't break the little girl's heart. 

"Of course I am, my little angel!"

"Really?!?" both she and Punkish exclaimed at the same time. 

"I found a new job and it's much closer to home, so we can actually function like a normal family."

"Babe, that's amazing! But music is your life! How could you give up...?"

"Ugh, working as an assistant for Holy Lancer was awful. I get that he's a singing sensation, but holy shit that man needs to keep it in his pants. Now, I got my own gig. There's a company who wants my music, and not only that, but I'm just the bassist and background singer. Receiver called drums, Edge is our lead guitar, and Fork-chan is our rapper. We want you to be our lead singer."

It took Punkish a second to process. "Wait... so you want me to sing with you guys?"

Blue nodded. "Our little princess is allowed to travel with us."

The young girl clapped excitedly. "Mommy's gonna sing!" She squirmed in Blue's arms. "I made you something, but it's in Mommy's room." 

Blue set her on the ground and she ran off in search of what she had made. Now, he embraced Punkish, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Punkish wrapped his arms around Blue's neck, leaning into him as their tongues danced together. 

Finally pulling away, Blue cupped the younger blonde's face in his hands, studying every inch of it. "I missed you, Baby," he whispered, running his fingers through Punkish's silky golden locks. "I'd forgotten just how beautiful you are. You've been crying."

Blue's tone was sad as he said the last part. He could see that Punkish's stunning sapphire blue eyes were still a little red and swollen. "I'm so sorry, Baby," he apologized deeply, pulling Punkish in for a tight hug. 

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy are hugging!" 

The two jumped apart, but Punkish picked up their daughter, including her in their embrace. 

"I love you both so much," Blue smiled, kissing their noses respectively. "What do you say we prepare a picnic?"

Their daughter was delighted at the idea, and all three were happy.

"How did you know?" Punkish hissed to Blue. 

"I overheard," Blue replied quickly before their daughter had their attention again. 

"I made this for you," she thrust a slightly crushed piece of paper in their faces, and they each took a side of it. 

On it was a drawing she had done.

A drawing of them as a family.

"Sweetheart, this is perfect!" Punkish gasped. "We have to hang this up somewhere, it's beautiful!"

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy!"

"We love you too, our little princess."


	7. Dark Writes A Furious Letter To A Stray Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write an angry letter to an inanimate object. Make it count - stay off the cliches."
> 
> a letter from Dark
> 
> to a stray dildo
> 
> it's great that this is the first thing I write in 2019

_Dear Stray Dildo That Was Just Laying There For Some Reason,_

_I am writing to you to inform you that you are the most despicable creature in existence. Why? I'll tell you why._

_YOU ARE THE REASON I STUBBED MY TOE, SO FUCK YOU._

_I was just trying to walk across the room in search of paradichlorobenzene to eat, but NO. You were there, lying in wait for me so I fucking stepped on you and fell over backwards._

_Now you, my dear vile bastard, decided to go flying in the air as a result of this and land directly on my crotch. At that moment I knew I was undeniably aroused. This being the case, I was forced to use you._

_That's right you fucking shit, I was forced to shove you up my god damn asshole._

_Starmine wasn't home so he couldn't help me. Besides I'm too shy to ask him for that kind of stuff._

_So yes, I was forced to repeatedly thrust you into myself, and I fucking hate you. Admittedly lost in pleasure, it seems that I allowed myself to moan Starmine's name._

_Very loudly._

_Because of this, you fucking whore, Porn Star managed to film me doing that shit. Wait shit his name is Pop Star Resort oops. Oh well. No one cares about him._

_Where was I again?_

_Oh yeah._

_YOU ALSO fucked up by causing me to climax while screaming Starmine's name, at which time Starmine rushed into the room, convinced that I was dying or something._

_Because I was so caught pretending that you were him doing that to me, I didn't realize he'd returned home and seen me masturbating with your lowly existence._

_All I have to say to you is fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and most importantly, F U C K Y O U._

_I was embarrassed beyond belief and it's all your fault. If you hadn't been just lying there on the floor for me to slip on, then none of this shit would have happened_

_I won't lie, I did quite enjoy the round of sex I got from Mine afterword, but that still doesn't mean I forgive you, so don't you for a second believe that you're okay._

 

_I will get my revenge._

_So fuck you._

_Thanks,_  
_Strange Dark._

"Dark, why the fuck did you write a letter to a dildo?"

"SHUT UP SENBU YOU'D DO THE SAME THING!"

Senbu chuckled, still amused by the note he'd found taped to his toy. He'd been using it the other night when he was horny af for his Trickster-sama, but then Trickster actually walked in so he left it on the ground and pretended to be asleep so that Trickster would carry him into his bed. Which happened. He'd never gotten around to putting the toy away though...

"I'm telling Starmine."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE-"

"You wrote a note to the dildo you were pretending was me while you screamed my name in pleasure?"

Dark's cheeks flushed cherry red as his boyfriend walked in shirtless.

"We could always do it again," the older blonde suggested.

Dark only gave the slightest nod of his head. "I guess you have to fuck me then..."


	8. StarDark Fuck And Anti Is Peeved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about petals strewn on the floor."
> 
> welp this ended up as a lemon 
> 
> I'm not sorry

Thousands and thousands of vibrant petals carpeted the cold earth, the widest range of hues and a gorgeous sight.

Still, it was ridiculous.

The entire school had been forced to come to Anti's funeral, but to be fair she was such a two faced little shit that everyone loved her. 

Everyone besides her own brother. 

His boyfriend held a similar dislike for her, though not on such a high level. Dark's friends didn't like her much either, so they were the tiny exception. 

He and Starmine watched in silence as hundreds of students wept for her. There was no body to bury, courtesy of Ayasaki, the reason she was dead. The young demon had been in a heat and while searching for someone's dick to ride, she managed to find something disrespectful to say that pissed him off. 

Usually he'd find some weak suffering soul who was going to die soon anyway to eat, but he'd always wanted to crush her little bones and tear her limb from limb. 

Unfortunately that brought him unwanted attention and he was now under close watch so that he wouldn't"lose it" and eat some poor unsuspecting soul. 

As the funeral progressed, hundreds of brightly colored bouquets were set upon her empty grave, though torn apart and strewn by the wind. Starmine was getting antsy, and he had to do something about it. 

He grabbed a surprised Dark's hand, trapping him in his arms and slamming their lips together.

"Mine...?" the younger mumbled, closing his eyes and melting into his boyfriend's lips. He gave a tiny gasp as Mine's tongue slipped through his teeth, pushing against his own tongue. 

"Don't tell me we can't do this here, because I don't fucking care," Mine hissed before capturing Dark's lips again. He let one of his hands roam casually up the younger blonde's shirt where his deft fingers pinched one of the hard little peaks underneath. 

"Haah~!"

"You're nipples are so sensitive, aren't they, Dark?" 

Dark gave another small cry as Mine rubbed the tender bud, pressing on it and tugging at it alternatively. He gave a muffled gasp when Mine's other hand found its way into his shorts, stroking his length. 

"How do you like that?"

"M-more... I need you...!"

Starmine chuckled. "How do you need me, Dark?" he prompted, now kissing along the boy's jawline. 

Through too quick breathing and struggling to hold in loud moans, Dark managed to force out his answer. "I-I need you... inside..."

"That's what I thought."

Mine's kisses trailed down Dark's neck and to his sharp collarbones, where the horny seme sucked and nibbled at the skin lovingly, eventually leaving several hickeys to claim the boy as his. 

He started playing with the other neglected nipple, leaving Dark in tears from the pleasure he was receiving. 

"Mine~! I need you now~!" he whimpered desperately, his arms wrapped around the talker blonde's neck. Mine shook his head, moving to nibble gently on his ear. 

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want. Just not yet..."

Once the funeral was over, pretty much everyone left, but even if they were still there it wouldn't have mattered.

Dark was pressed up against Mine, hungry for their passionate kiss. He was gasping for air, yet he always craved more. He wanted Mine to devour him with those lips, kiss his entire body and make love to him. 

Finding themselves to be alone together, Mine pushed Dark to the ground, crawling on top of him as petals blew through their hair. The velvety flowers were like a soft bed to lay in, perfect. Mine found himself starving to get to Dark's naked body, so small and thin but he loved every inch of it. He could feel Dark's hard on against his own, and remembered that he too could discard his clothes. 

The worthless items forgotten, Mine made his way down Dark's fair skin, kissing it with such a hunger you'd think he hadn't eaten well for weeks. 

Dark's lewd moans turned him on like nothing else, and he didn't care if the younger boy was ready or not. 

Dark didn't hesitate to scream upon being penetrated. He wrapped his legs tightly around his lover, his nails digging into the darker blonde's tanned shoulders. Uneven breathing and a hella fast pulse, he knew he needed this bad. 

"Fuck me, Starmine... fuck me like you mean it."

With a smirk, Mine began to move, causing the boy underneath him to wince and whimper. "Shhh," he cooed, kissing along Dark's jaw once again. "I'm here."

"Starmine~!" 

Dark's cry was muffled as Mine distracted him with a kiss, keeping him busy to distract him from the pain down below. 

"Nnhh..."

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh Mine..."

The seme didn't need any other answer. Dark's glistening green eyes were glazed over with lust, tearing as he slowly began to speed up his thrusting. 

"Y-yes, more~!"

Mine obliged, now feeling Dark's hips rocking against his own. The smaller boy's cries and moans were so hot, Mine loved making him sing like that. He adjusted himself slightly, and a prompt scream from Dark told him he'd found that perfect spot. 

He couldn't control himself anymore.

He slammed into Dark, revelling in the younger blonde's erotic screams as he fucked the damn child, loving him so fiercely it was almost painful. Of course, Dark was only a year younger than him, hardly a child to begin with but so child like in features and with the same stubborn streak. 

He was breathing hard, and a knot at the pit of his stomach clenched and he knew he was on the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, Dark. Say something sexy that'll make me wanna fuck you senseless."

"N-no~! Mine~! C-cum... I want~!"

Back arching off the soft cushion of flowers, Dark screeched Mine's name, causing the other to groan and lose it inside him. Their entangled bodies collapsed into the velvety layer of petals, and they let the wind cover their exposed bodies with beautiful blooms.

"How dare you have sex on ny grave?"

The two pleasure dazed blondes looked up to see Anti, but she's dead, right?

"I can read your thoughts. Yes, I'm dead, but I'm still a damn spirit! I find it extremely rude that you made love to that little shit on MY grave!"

She'd mainly been addressing Starmine, her long time crush. She thought he liked her though... 

How had she overlooked his connection to Dark?

How had Mine picked Dark over her?

It infuriated her to see their undressed bodies laying together peacefully, completely unruffled. What she hated the most was how their love for each other radiated off of them. Anyone could see that they were lovers, even the most oblivious people.

Hurt and angry, she ran off, only to find what people really thought of her after finally learning of all the things she did to her brother.

"I love you, Dark," Mine whispered to the boy in arms.

"I love you too, Starmine."


	9. Methylbenzyl Bromide But This Isn't Actually About Chemicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write an ABC poem about a character. Begin with the words 'X never'.  
> A  
> B  
> C  
> D  
> E  
> etc.
> 
> yeah I can't write poetry for shit
> 
> I'm gonna say you can have an ABC format but it doesn't have to be a poem because I'm not doing that shit
> 
> if you write a poem though holy shit that's impressive
> 
> also I'm just gonna tell you now; xylyl bromide aka methylbenzyl bromide(methylbenzene is also known as Toluene btw) is what refers to any mixture of organic compounds or members with the chemical formula C6H(CH2Br) and is most often used as tear gas.

Dark never

Allowed himself to be loved

Because he knew he'd only get hurt.

Carvings of deep crimson

Decorated his arms,

Elaborate weaves of 

Fierce and still

Growing

Hatred for himself

Is what they truly were.

Just because he denied the 

Kindness and

Love of others didn't 

Mean he didn't have love to give.

Nobody acknowledged his existence,

Only if he was about to 

Physically hurt them.

Questions swirled around his head as he

Ran to the city,

Searching for answers 

To why he was alive.

Unloved and neglected, he never 

Voices his thoughts, his needs.

What was his purpose in living?

Xylyl brombide [C6H(CH2Br)], whose main use was as tear gas seemed to have gotten to him though it lacked presence.

Yet he cried for someone.

Zoning out with his tears, it took him a while to notice that the someone he wanted so badly was holding him, comforting him.

"You're worth everything to me, Dark."


	10. c H o k k E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe what it feels like to hold your breath for too long. Don't use cliches - describe it like you've never heard before."
> 
> well I kinda failed at the prompt itself but oh well

Anti had returned home a few hours later than usual after school, as she'd been hanging out at a friend's house. As she unlocked the front door, she wondered what Starmine, her crush was doing right now. Entering the empty house, she heard... odd noises from upstairs. Maybe that Dark was playing some new video game? Or just being obnoxious, unaware that she was home.

She grumbled to herself, stomping up the stairs to tell him to shut the hell up. She threw open his unlocked door then stood frozen upon what she saw.

Her brother laying in his bed, face flushed and completely naked.

Pinned down by Starmine.

She could only watch in horror as Dark moaned Mine's name helplessly, clearly enjoying himself. It hurt so much, seeing the boy she'd been crushing on for years with someone else. Having sex with someone else. 

Even if it had been another girl, she still would've been jealous, but to see Starmine with a boy...?

Not only that, but her twin brother, the one she'd always abhorred with the entirety of her being. 

It took her a minute to process her thoughts until one thing became clear, and it clicked in her head what was happening.

Her crush was at least bi and possibly flat out gay, and she'd just walked in on that same crush fucking her twin brother. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, but neither of the two boys acknowledged her through Dark's scream of absolute ecstasy. 

"MINE HIT ME RIGHT FUCKING THERE~!"

She could see how Dark clung to the boy on top of him, arms and legs wrapped around him. 

"Mine... fuck me just like that- YES~! Mmm~!"

The lewd noises pissed her off, that piece of shit had no right to what in her eyes was rightfully hers. 

"Mine~! Mine, I can't- ah~! Fucking dammit- I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM FIR YOU~!" 

She hissed, she couldn't- wouldn't allow Starmine to climax for the younger boy, they just needed to be distracted. She knew that she was the perfect distraction, but the two lovers were engrossed in their own little world of each other, now meeting in a passionate kiss as Starmine still sped up more, reducing his boyfriend to a screaming mess in the sheets. 

"I'm gonna~!"

Mine groaned as he came inside the smaller blonde, then repeated his name in a pleasure dazed mumble as Dark hit his orgasm, shrieking the darker blonde's name. 

Hot, sweaty, and covered in cum, the two collapsed on top of each other. 

"I love you," Mine managed through labored breaths.

"I fucking... I fucking love you too... Starmine..."

"I'll help you clean up..." Mine offered, his tongue along the ridge of Dark's ear. Dark shivered at the touch, but nodded with tired eagerness. Mine set to work, licking Dark's sticky white milk from the length of his body and relishing the taste of his boyfriend. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" Anti seethed, her voice spewing venom as she addressed Dark especially. 

To her displeasure, Mine laughed, making a show of cleaning off one of Dark's nipples with his tongue, still pressing on and circling the rosy bud even after it was clean and earning approving moans from Dark. 

"St-Starmine..."

"Hm?"

Mine pressed a gentle kiss to Dark's lips, but soon parting them with his tongue.

"How could you choose my damn brother, of all the people at are school? Him? Over me? We look the same!" Anti burst, but Mine only gave her a chilly loom, speaking calmly. 

"While he is beautiful in my eyes, I love him for who he is. You're just a doll, prettying yourself up on the outside, a shell of a bitch to bide how hollow you are. How you lack a heart."

His words sting and he knows it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean up real quick. Dark, babe, I'll be back."

Dark nodded with a smile, exhaustion oozing out of him. He closed his eyes, then suddenly found small hands clutching on to his throat. 

Brilliant green eyes flying open, he saw Anti and the absolute fury etched in her features. 

Air was leaving his lungs rapidly, but he didn't gasp or struggle. His head was light, so damn light, pounding, but he didn't flinch. So what if she killed him? He'd been craving death for a while now, but he couldn't take himself away from Starmine, he knew how much it would break the older male's heart. But if his sister did it, he wouldn't feel guilty, knowing that it wasn't his fault. Feeling weightless, he let himself go limp, finally at peace. It was so strangely nice, being strangled. He loved the breathlessness, she wasn't strong enough to kill him, the little bitch. His ears were ringing and blood pounded in his head, but he didn't try to stop her. He wondered how he would like it if he and Mine tried erotic choking, how would they like it?

"Get your fucking filthy hands off my boyfriend."

Anti froze upon hearing Mine's hissed demand. She didn't let go of he brother's throat though. 

"Did you not hear me?" Mine asked angrily, striding towards her. "I said," he wrenched her off the bed, allowing oxygen to feed itself into his dazed lover's body. "Get your fucking filthy hands," his hands squeezed her throat. "Off of my boyfriend." With that he threw her across the room, leaving her a whimpering heap. 

Neither twin had ever seem Starmine act like that, he was always so nice and kind to everyone. 

Now he cradled a coughing Dark in his arms, kissing the top of his head and assuring him that he was there for him. 

Dark buried his face in the taller blonde's chest, mumbling softly.

"Thank you... Starmine... For keeping me alive..."


	11. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe the taste of chocolate without using the words dark, bitter, creamy, smooth, or sweet."
> 
> I love chocolate idk about you 
> 
> my sister not a big chocolate fan but she loves sugar
> 
> k I need to stop making these lemons but at the same time I have no motivation to stop writing lemons so uh
> 
> fuck

"Open up," Starmine whined playfully, pressing a piece of chocolate against Dark's lips. He'd somehow dragged the younger blonde on a picnic, so they sat in a grassy field together. 

Dark refused to accept Mine's slightly melted offering, but the taller was still determined and perseverant. An idea came to him, making him smirk.

"What does that look mean?" Dark asked accusingly. Mine shrugged, but the younger tensed as he felt Mine's fingers crawl up his thigh. Shivering, he let out the slightest and most inaudible moan, but Mine knew his plan was working. Slipping his hand further up, he slowly massaged Dark through his underwear, earning pleasured gasps from his uke. 

The boy's mouth was hanging open slightly now, and Mine seized the opportunity.

Dark was shocked to find a velvety saccharine substance on his tongue. He was ready to spit it out until the perfect amount of tart flavor burst out, balancing out what should be a rather cloying taste. He let the slightly warm edible melt in his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the taste. 

He was vaguely aware that Mine had refrained from touching him in that certain place, allowing him to fully enjoy his delectable discovery. Upset when he'd finished it, he looked up at Mine with pleading eyes and Mine grinned, feeding him another piece.

He snatched it with his teeth, but let his lips linger on Mine's fingers, glancing up to see the older blonde's flushed cheeks.

Dark had never actually tasted chocolate before, courtesy of his abusive parents. It was incredible, and he knew he wanted more, but Mine was eating a piece too, and there was one thing Dark could never get enough of tasting...

He moaned, pressing himself against Mine's chest, their lips mere centimeters apart. Surprised, Mine gently pushed their lips together, soon sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. Dark loved that little invasion, feeling Mine's tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Besides, what was his belonged to Mine too, at least in his eyes. After a minute of heated kissing, they finally took a breath, Dark grinding his hips into Mine's, arousing the taller boy. 

"I wanna ride you, Mine," Dark whispered with a seductive smirk. Grinning, Mine undid his shorts as did Dark. The younger boy immediately grabbed Mine's hips for support, slamming himself down with a scream. 

Mine watched in content pleasure as his boyfriend moved up and down so fast, tears of euphoria and slight pain leaking from those incredible emerald green eyes. 

"Mine... Mine~!"

"Yes, Dark?"

"I'm so close...!"

Sitting up, Mine pushed Dark over, pinning him on his back and kissing up his neck before slamming into him, hitting the younger boy's most sensitive spot full on. 

"FUCKING HELL STARMINE YES~!"

His body arched into Mine's larger one, pressing their clothed chests together. 

"Pl-please... Mine... finish me~!"

An ecstatic howl escaped the young blonde as he came, screeching his boyfriend's name in his blinding pleasure. He gasped as Mine came inside him, he loved the feeling of receiving Mine's seed.

"Mmm... Mine...?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have some chocolate?"

Mine pounced on him, a piece of chocolate clenched between his teeth. He bent down, allowing Dark to take the other half, but not without allowing their lips to brush against each other.

That morphed into a passionate kiss which lead to another round of sex and basically Dark couldn't walk the next day and was peeved as hell. But they had the sexu anyway.

oopsies


	12. Knight-kun Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that uses the following words: chick, volume, illuminate."
> 
> find a dictionary before you read

Knight didn't know how long he'd been waiting at the train station. He'd been there since three in the morning, and it was only 5 AM now. It wasn't unusual for him to be up so early, as he had insomnia and for the last six years it had been a habit of his to go to the kitchen when he woke up and make a turkey sandwich. He'd never been particularly fond of turkey, but on that first night when his odd habit began, turkey was all he could find to put in his sandwich. Six years later, he'd developed quite a liking for it, especially in his sandwiches. Most nights he would eat it the same, plain except for a little mustard. Other nights he would try other things, but not too often because if he didn't like it he had to make a proper turkey sandwich, yet at the same time he couldn't bear to have two turkey sandwiches in one morning and it drove him insane. His sister had been trying to convince him to be tested for OCD for a while now, but he couldn't be bothered.

Finally, the headlights of a train illuminated the tunnel it was coming from, and the volume of the room grew to a roar until the train screeched to a stop.

Attentive now, he peered into the train, searching for a certain someone. The doors opened and people came spilling out. Some random chick ran into him, but he ignored her. She pecked at his ankle, running into him several more times in order to get Knight to pick her up. Finally noticing the fuzzy little thing, he scooped her up into his palm, looking her in the eyes. 

"You, poppet, are quite a bonny cookie."

"You just called a baby bird a cookie."

"I am wholly au fait with this detail. Oh! Railroad Conductor Silver Vermilion! What a delight to finally be reunited with you! I've been waiting for you all morning! How-"

"Shut up and just kiss me," Ver demanded, slapping his hand over Knight's mouth. Knight nodded slightly, recovering from the interruption and pushing Ver's lips against his own. His free hand soon made it's way down to squeeze the uke's thicc little ass, causing the younger blonde to emit soft moans. Both ignored the crowd that was gathering around them. Hey, free live porn everyone! 

The chick perched on Ver's shoulder. 

"What the-?"

Jumping, Ver stared wide eyed at the little bird on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, my beguiling inamorato-"

"Stop right there." Ver glared into his boyfriend's eyes. "I came prepared. Do not, DO NOT, I repeat, D O. N O T. Do not use your crazy large vocabulary."

"But-"

"NO."

"I just-"

"NO."

"Okay..."

"I have a gag, and I will not hesitate to use it on you."

Knight looked like he was about to burst.

"But my querida-"

"KNIGHT-KUN A LOT OF THE FANCY WORDS YOU USE AREN'T EVEN ENGLISH WORDS!"

"But I speak fluent English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Chinese, Turkish, German, Filipino, Arabic, Dutch, Italian, Portuguese, Malay, Singhalese, Russian, Hindi, Tamil, Norwegian, Korean-"

"KNIGHT-KUN BO ONE FUCKING CARES PLEASE STOP KILLING MY BRAIN!"

"I can't eschew-"

"I'm done." Furious, Ver slammed his little body into Knight, forcing the taller blonde against the wall. Standing on his toes, he managed to fasten the gag in Knight's mouth with only a little resistance. Grabbing Knight by the wrist, he dragged him outside and they spent the rest of the day together. Knight embarrassed about going around gagged in public, and Ver pleased to not be killed by Knight's extensive vocabulary.


	13. An RP In A Nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves poppies, a telephone, and pink underwear."
> 
> kinda based off a role play 
> 
> then it kinda goes to shit
> 
> I finished this at 2:45 am help pls

"Starmine, why the fuck are we looking for our boyfriends in a strip club?"

"Because you never know."

"Weren't we originally trying to stop them from killing themselves?"

"Yeah. We found them in a giant cup of tea that we originally thought was an offering to Maple."

Trickster sighed. "Remind me how it went from that to us looking for them in a strip club?"

Starmine clapped his hands together, inhaling sharply, then slowly releasing his breath. "Our ukes ran off after Senbu released a hellish screech that repels all semes and leaves us crying like we got kicked in the balls."

"Was it really that painful?"

"You were there, remember?"

"Oh yeah. It was. I wonder why."

Starmine looked a little shocked. "Dude, he's a Len module and an uke. Do you know how high and loud that child can scream?"

"Actually yeah, when I fuck him. Only problem is he's banned me from fucking him for a while because he says it hurts. He's still thirsty as fuck to suck my balls, but I don't get what he means by sex being painful."

"If I weren't a Len module I'd be questioning your sanity."

"Thanks. Anyway. After we were verbally kicked in the nuts, how come we didn't go after them?"

"Do you have short term memory loss or something? You were with me the entire time!"

"No, this is just SD's lazy exposition. It's lazy to the point we're basically breaking the fourth wall."

"Big oof."

"Yup. So why didn't we go after them?"

"Mostly to avoid getting ear raped again and also because Senbu and Dark are the most terrifying Len modules along with Ayasaki."

"That is very true. Lancer is also quite terrifying, but in a different way. Very... touchy-feely."

Starmine shuddered. "Yeah, I keep my distance from him. Plus I think Hansel likes Aitetsu. Not for anything sexual, just... I dunno."

"Fluff?"

"Exactly."

"Okay but seriously how the fuck did we go from crying on the ground to here?"

"After we recovered we decided to play checkers except we didn't know how to play checkers so we went on some huge ass quest to find out the rules. Punkish was being fucked against the front door of the Len mansion from inside the building so we couldn't get in and it's the only proper entrance or exit. Instead, you flew me up to a window and we broke into Senbu's room because he has a computer. Then the problem was that neither of us knew how to turn on the computer because you're a weird demon thing with elf ears that eats dreams and tricks people into giving you their dreams so you turn their world monochrome and I'm a healthy child who spends all my time outdoors and I have an odd obsession with fireworks but due to my lack of screen time I have no fucking clue how to work a laptop."

"They're not elf ears, they're Baku ears!"

"Nobody gives a fuck. We tried saying a word that Senbu is obsessed with to see if the laptop would open and it did. The word was Trickster-sama as expected and Senbu's desktop for some reason is a picture of your dick that you had no prior knowledge of."

"I still don't get where the fuck he got that picture from."

"Me either but we looked up how to play checkers and we learned how to."

"And how do we play?"

"I don't fucking remember because we decided fuck that shit let's go actually look for our boyfriends but then you wanted to see Senbu's search history."

"What was that like?" Trickster looked a little traumatized.

"When I was searching how to play checkers, the first three suggestions after 'how to' were first 'how to hide a body,' then 'how to poison someone without leaving a trace,' and finally 'how to get a picture of Trickster-sama's dick without him finding out.'"

"Now I remember why I was scared."

"Yeah but you still asked to see his search history and you were looking at it for like three seconds before you decided it was too scarring."

"Sounds about right."

"After that mishap we decided to actually find Senbu and Dark, so we asked around the Len mansion but none of them had seen our ukes."

"That still doesn't explain why we're here at this random ass strip club. What's it called? Amour Difficile or something?"

"Something like that. After none of the Lens knew where they were we decided to check that one bar run by the Meikos because we found an alarming amount of beer in Senbu's room."

"Let me guess; they weren't there."

"Exactly. None of the Meikos had seen them either so we decided why not check that random ass strip club because Senbu has been known to be horny as fuck and Dark would probably go with him just for the fuck of it."

"So that's how we got here?"

"Yeah. A bit reluctantly. Then the first thing we saw was Senbu dancing on a pole."

"I didn't know he could pole dance before that. That's some hot shit."

"I warned you to save him before he gets raped or some shit but you were too entranced by him. Meanwhile I couldn't find Dark until you pointed him out watching Senbu."

"Oh yeah I did do that."

"He was hard and so were we. We still are. Fuck."

"I need that ass."

"Which one?"

"Thicc Senbu ass. And thicc Senbu thighs."

"He looked pretty drunk so I suggested that he wouldn't mind getting fucked too much."

"Then I saw the employees only sign, right?"

"The one that said only employees could dance on the pole? Yeah. You looked terrified and I had to make sure you didn't need therapy."

"Which I didn't but really did at the same time."

"Your boyfriend is a professional pole dancer after all."

"Good point. You wanted to fuck Dark and I told you to go ahead and do that."

"Uh huh. And then I said 'you could still fuck him I guess. Rubbing his crotch against his dick got him hard.'"

"Yeah- wait WHAT?"

"Rubbing his crotch against his dick. SD was super distracted when she was typing that. I meant to say that rubbing his crotch against the pole got him hard."

"Ohhh. That makes a lot more sense."

"I thought so. After that we were wondering how horny our ukes would get from watching us strip and we decided they'd be pretty horny."

"Is that why you're not wearing clothes?"

"Yes. And you shouldn't be either but you're being a pussy and not stripping."

**from here is what comes out of my head at 2:30 in the morning send help**

"But-"

"Trickster it's a strip club. Look, Senbu's stripping while he dances on that pole."

"Yeah, that's pretty hot- WHY IS HE WEARING A HOT PINK THONG? WHY WAS I NOT AWARE OF THIS?" As a result Trickster's dick rises another 69%.

"Trickster please calm your nonexistent titties."

"NO FUCKING WAY."

"He just-"

"He's clenching a poppy between his teeth instead of a rose and holy shit he's naked except for that fucking underwear and holy shit it's so hot I gotta kiss him."

"Please chill."

"Nooooo he's hotttttt"

"For fuck's sake-"

"Mine go fuck your door."

"What?"

"Go fuck your dork."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"Go fuck your dick."

"I'm so lost right now."

"Go fuck your Dark."

"Ohhh that's what you were saying."

And that is the story of how Dark then got fucked in the middle of a strip club at age fifteen by Starmine and Senbu the professional pole dancer got fucked because he was dancing on a pole professionally and Trickster thought it was super hot and it turns out all the Lens came to the strip club and all started fucking until the telephone rang and was answered by Bebop h0e. Turns out it was just a distraction because then they heard "FBI OPEN UP" and they got super scared and shit that they were all gonna get arrested but it turns out that this wasn't the actual FBI it was a random group of male prostitutes from the Studio of Male Prostitutes called "Fuck Boys Incorporated" so now the Lencest couples continued fucking and one of the Fuck Boys joined each pair and made it a three way so this is a thing now and um fucking hell SD go to sleep


	14. Ceilings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves a detailed description of a ceiling. Detailed."
> 
> I was gonna do crack shit for this prompt but it ended up sad fuck

Dark refused to look anyone in the eye. His lower body was screaming bloody murder and he craved death. 

The police officer attempting to question him was getting impatient. 

They'd arrived in the hotel room where he was getting raped, but not fast enough. He was a physical and emotional mess, traumatized by the agony he'd been forced through. 

He'd been raped by his taxi driver, who was supposed to drive him to the park.

The park where he planned to kill himself that night.

As soon as he got out of here, he vowed, he would go straight there and end his miserable existence. The officer cleared his throat a little obnoxiously, but Dark ignored him, instead focusing on the ceiling.

Just smooth concrete, painted over with a thin layer of gray paint. He envisioned his own ceiling, the indoor sky over his bedroom. Smooth but slightly rough texture coated with a few layers of vaguely glossy white paint. 

To see his own ceiling right now would be such a relief from all this bullshit. 

Exasperated, the officer left. Dark was about to mentally celebrate until another one came in. 

The only reason they were so interested in questioning him was because of his self harm scars and the ugly wounds and bruises that marred his pale skin. 

There was something different about this officer's demeanor, something a little more friendly, more open. Dark felt himself melt a little, but didn't let it show on his face.

"I'm Starmine," the officer introduced himself. "And you must be Strange Dark. Is there anything you'd rather be called?"

Dark wasn't going to answer, but he hesitated. Maybe this wasn't going to be too awful...

"Dark," he mumbled, forcing himself to look away from those incredibly warm blue eyes. 

"Dark, I like that. I know it's awkward, but I need to examine your wounds, so..."

"My shirt...?"

Starmine nodded sheepishly, and Dark shyly removed his shirt. He didn't understand what it was about this officer that made him feel so... willing. Willing to do things he wouldn't normally do. 

He shivered as Starmine's fingertips brushes against his skin, pressing gently on old bruises that still made him wince. 

By the end of the short examination, the officer was no longer smiling. He looked grim as he reported whatever he needed to to his chief. Then he turned back to Dark, a pained look in his eyes. 

"Don't do it," he whispered, clutching Dark's shoulders. 

"Do...?"

"Don't leave. Don't leave this world, stay longer! You need to dream, strive, live. I know you're suffering but what if you could find happiness? I want you to be happy but please, please don't give up, you can't give up!"

Dark was taken aback by how passionate this officer he'd never met was. 

"I'm not much older than you, and I'm still young, you're so young and you have so much potential, you can't just give it up. I won't let you."

Dark was more shocked to find not only the officer's arms trapping him in a tight embrace, but the tears that escaped the older blonde. 

"Please don't give up... for me! Stay alive for me at least. I know I'm nothing to you, just some stupid officer who's trying to get paid for doing this emotional help stuff, but even if that's what I am to you, I really do care about this. What if I want to be your friend? What if I want you to stay alive? What if I want to help? I'm always there if you need someone to talk to. I don't care if I'm nothing to you, but-"

Dark had dissolved into tears a while ago. He returned the older blonde's embrace, sobbing into his shoulder the truth. He couldn't kill himself yet, because

"Nothing to me? You saved my life."


	15. Senbu Is Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene from three different POVs."
> 
> the prompt was longer but oh well
> 
> and I'm assuming it means to write the same scene in first, second, and third person
> 
> oof
> 
> also
> 
> slight gore warning
> 
> ehehe

Third Person POV

Senbu giggled childishly, grinning down at his terrified victim as he planted one heeled boot on the asshole's heaving chest. 

"Aw, is something wrong, Magician? Huh? Is there? Answer me, Magician. What's wrong?"

"You," she choked out, and Senbu's smile grew even wider. 

"Wonderful! Personally, I don't care for you whatsoever, but they it's what's on the inside that counts, right?"

Magician whimpered, not quite grasping what Senbu was suggesting. Finally, it dawned on her, or at least she thought it did. "You can't rape me!"

Senbu let out a maniacal laugh, his gray-brown eyes wild with the glint of a murderer. He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes as he looked back at her. "You really think I want to go anywhere near that filthy clit?"

She winced, glaring daggers at him until he glared back, subduing her immediately. She had to remember that he wasn't the innocent child she'd always thought he was, she had to treat him like the psychotic killer he truly was. 

Seeing her distress, his face split into another deranged grin. The gleaming knife in his hands was gripped as if it was her neck, that same neck he wanted to crush. She shuddered, shrinking away from him, but the heel of his boot was lodged between her ribs, making it harder for her to breath. He leaned his weight on that foot, watching her gasp and sputter, her wide eyes tearing as she struggled for air. 

Second Person POV, Senbu

You watch as she struggles beneath you. She's an unpalatable creature, you can't stand to look at her. Hm, I can't see you, you can't see me, right? You give a delighted squeal as your blade plunges into one those watery blue eyes. She screams in anguish while you smile at her sweetly, running the side of your knife along your tongue to clean it.

"S-Senbu... please...!"

Your features shut tight into an icy glare. She sobs softly, her tear ducts still in tact but the salty tears running down her face sting her gruesome wound. You despise her with every fiber of your being.

"No. You can't have him, you can't, you can't, you can't! TRICKSTER-SAMA IS MINE!" 

You know you sound like a whiny child throwing a tantrum, but Trickster-sama is yours and no one can take him from you.

You'll make sure of that.

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Magician asks, her eyes narrowing. "You'd really kill me to be with him?"

"I'd kill anyone for him."

"He doesn't know, does he?"

You freeze.

What if he finds out?

But if you don't get rid of her, she'll tell him and you can't have that.

"Fucking bitch," you hiss, raking your knife across her features. She shrieks and you love it. You want her to hurt, to bleed, to die. 

You are her death. 

Grabbing her jaw, you hold it open, plunging your knife into her throat. She releases a choked sound, trying to scream and cry but at the same time you'd just fucked up her vocal chords. You want her to die a very, very painful death.

You take one of her hands, then cleanly slice off her middle finger. Blood gushes out and an awful croaking is heard as she tries to express her agony. You cuts off her ring finger, then her pinky. The thought crosses your mind that one of the Rins has a weird hand fetish, maybe you'd save her a hand...?

Yes you will do that, you decide, severing the hand that was still in tact. The girl couldn't scream anymore, she knew there was no saving her now. With surgical precision, you cut open her stomach, careful not to seriously harm any vital organs. You slit up her torso, her gleaming guts exposed. 

"Die."

You hiss that to her, the last thing she hears as you bury your knife in one of her lungs and rip out her heart with one gloved hand, crushing the still twitching muscle like old homework. 

First Person POV, Senbu

I carefully remove my gloves, dropping them on her mutilated body. A fresh pair sits in my pocket and I slip them on, retrieving my knife. 

I smile gleefully at her dead form, then start to laugh. Whatever sanity I had left me a very long time ago. I'm in hysterics, though I don't know why. I continue to laugh and laugh and laugh, my voice high pitched, higher than my usual range. Without warning, tears pour down my cheeks, but I'm still laughing. I'm laughing and crying but I'm more wailing now. It's an awful noise. I weep, but it's still mixed with my out of place laughter. I don't know what to do, it hurts. 

Blindly, I push up my sleeve, pressing my blade into my wrist. It hurts, but I have to bleed, I have to-

I hear a delayed scream behind me. 

"Who are you?"

I whirl around to find the owner of the faintly spoken question, my eyes widening in utter horror.

Trickster-sama.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I-I'm Senbu-"

"If this is the real Senbu, then leave."

"But-"

"No. I won't do this shit. I'm not going to date a murderer."

His words hurt me and I burst into tears. I can't live without him, doesn't he understand? I can't let anyone have him, I'm trying to protect him!

"You're sick. You need help."

"No!" I yell, tears still pouring down my face. "Don't lock me up, I'm not insane! I'm not sick, Trickster-sama you can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry."

He won't even say my name as he turns away, calling a hospital. I don't want to go, I'm not broken, they can't fix me. I'm a mistake, a monster. They have to kill me. 

No, I'll kill myself. 

"Trickster-sama..." I sob to myself, reaching for my fallen knife, but he kicks it out of my reach, shoving me down so I was pinned beneath him. In other circumstances I would have been delighted, but he didn't let go until they took me away.

Why, Trickster-sama?

Don't you understand?

I just want to be the one you love.


	16. Ayasaki Is An Angry Child But Also A Horny Ass Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene using the word "knotted," a gold amulet, and a lumpy bedspread."
> 
> well then
> 
> I kinda
> 
> no 
> 
> Ayaski just
> 
> he gets raped by a tentacle thing so
> 
> welcome to "the bullshit SD does instead of sleeping"
> 
> fuck

Ayasaki is a very angry child.

In general.

As in I-will-devour-your-soul-if-you-piss-me-off angry.

As a result of this, it's understandable that he woke up with a furious roar when he found the upper part of his outfit removed, his hands tied behind his head with the coarse length of rope that held his ponytail and leaving his long, silky tresses spilling beautifully down his back. 

What enraged him more was that it was Brave Butterfly's doing.

As mentioned before, Ayasaki is an angry child. 

Well, teenager/adult because he's nineteen but that's beside the point.

He struggled against his restraints, but Butterfly was wearing a gold amulet, given to him by someone. Normally Aya wouldn't have been affected by this but this particular amulet had some sort of charm that quelled his demon side. He flinched, leaning away as Butterfly performed the sacred ritual known as none other than the

h o m o s e x u a l f a c e c a r e s s

Decidedly bored/horny, Butterfly released Aya's wrists, shoving him hard so he fell sprawled out on the lumpy bedspread. Then he sat in a chair and watched because there was a reason that bedspread was so lumpy.

And kind of squishy actually.

Or was it slimy?

Pfft. 

Aya was about to launch himself off the bed until he felt a rather rubbery... thing wrap around his wrist, snaking up his arm. His breath caught as his other arm was held by whatever the hell this thing was, then his legs.

"BUTTERFLY I SWEAR ON CRANE'S FUCKING COCAINE THAT HE OR MAY NOT BE SELLING IF THIS IS TENTACLE PORN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"

Butterfly just shrugged. "Not my problem. I forgot to mention that there may or may not be some weird extraterrestrial creature in that lumpy bedspread that is also horny."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRANE'S COCK-"

Aya choked as a tentacle was shoved in his mouth, quickly morphing itself into the shape of nothing other than Crane's cock. Admittedly, Aya had admired it when all the Lens went to a hot spring which wasn't the best idea but oh well. Another of whatever creature was there's limbs knotted itself into his pale hair, and he pretended it was Crane doing that to him, Crane pulling his hair while he swallowed the older male. Saliva dribbled out the corner of his mouth, thoughts of Crane filling his mind as he continued to suck affectionately at the imposter's malleable limb. He winced, whining a little as a tentacle pushed through his tight entrance, changing itself into something much bigger, namely Crane's cock again. Aya couldn't remember how he'd lost his clothes, bug clearly it had happened as more strong tentacles snaked up his thin frame, teasing his nipples and squeezing his arousal, curling around his balls and flicking at them softly like a tongue. 

To be stimulated in so many places at once was an overload for him, but he still pretended all of it was Crane's doing. He loved Crane so much, he'd never say it but he did. He got jealous when other modules seemed to get close to his Crane, angry when the older was harassed by another module, upset when Crane was doing something apart from bugging him.

A tentacle smacked his horny demon ass for his distractedness and he emitted a lewd moan. He'd even admit it, he liked being spanked.   
Especially if he were to be punished by Crane. 

He loved the stinging sensation and how dirty he could imagine Crane would talk if they were in such a situation. Almost as if sensing his desires, the tentacle slapped him again, forcing more noises out of him. 

Writhing in pleasure, he screamed Crane's name despite the flesh obstructing his speech. He didn't care that Butterfly was there, he needed Crane. 

His hair was being yanked at roughly, his throat and tight entrance being fucked painfully simultaneously and both his m a l e s e x u a l o r g a n and his nipples being massaged in teasing motions.

He couldn't handle it all, especially not on top of the unyielding spanking he was receiving. His movements were becoming jerky as all he wanted was to cum, cum for his Crane.

He didn't care that he was being assaulted by some tentacle creature, he wanted Crane to see him so that he could cum for him. He let out a final hellish screech of Crane's name and released his hot mess all over himself, moaning as the horny tentacle creature rapist thing gave off ejaculations of its own, down his throat and deep inside him. It released him, slithering back into its original form under the lumpy bedspread.

"You wanted me?"

Aya blushed furiously as he looked up slightly to see Crane's feet in front of him.

"Wait, bu-"

"Shh," Crane dropped to a crouch, pressing a finger against Aya's wet lips. "I know what happened." 

He leaned down to gently kiss the tired blonde, scooping him up and taking him to his bedroom to rest.

"Wait... Master I still have to eat Butterfly's soul...!"

Crane was clearly surprised to be addressed in such a way, but accommodating of it. "Of course, Kitten."

He kissed the top of his new kitten's head, allowing the boy to get down and stumble towards Butterfly.

"Heh," Aya half grinned. "Fuck you."

The other Lens were alarmed the next morning to find Butterfly sobbing on the floor, holding his crotch.

"What's wrong?" Append asked like the mom module he is.

"A-Angry demon child cut off my dick!"

"What the fuck?"

"Aya-Ayasaki was too tired and weak from being raped by that tentacle thing so he cut off my dick instead and let his pet snake eat mg balls!"

All the Lens cringed, Append then speaking up for all of them. "I'm sorry I asked...


	17. Trenbu Fluffy Shit Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that uses the words umbrella, fixate, and hook."
> 
> I was lazy at the beginning but I got into it so it gets better
> 
> also I keep calling Senbu a brunette but when I say that I mean his hair is just the lightest shade of brown, or just the darkest shade of blonde
> 
> either way don't yell at me for calling him a brunette I'm not the only one

Senbu had somehow escaped the hospital where he was being held, much to the concern of the entire world. Especially Trickster.

He'd stolen an umbrella to shield himself from the miserable rain, but eventually he stopped in some alley, closing the umbrella as the rain subsided.

"What are you doing here?" 

Ugh. Brave Butterfly. Masturbating. To a picture of Ayasaki's horny demon ass, literally. 

"He doesn't like you and neither do I," Senbu stated flatly.

"Eh. I'm sure I can tame you with a round of sex."

It seemed that Butterfly was unaware of Senbu's mental stability, and something inside the sick brunette snapped. 

"Bitch."

He hooked onto Butterfly's ankle with one end of his umbrella, yanking it and tripping up the purple clad module. 

"Fuck you." 

He found no excitement in his attempts to kill Butterfly, and that was no fun. The sooner he had Butterfly dead, the better. Irritated, he stabbed the tip of his umbrella right into Butterfly's eye. It was kind of his thing at this point, mutilating his victims' eyes. 

Of course, Butterfly was in agony, but the more he struggled, the more impatient Senbu got. He dug the tip if his umbrella into Butterfly's chest, watching that beautiful crimson soak the purple material. Butterfly stared with his eyes wide open at Senbu until his consciousness slipped for the last time.

"Monster..."

The word hit Senbu out of nowhere, he couldn't possibly care what Butterfly said about him but his last breath was taken to call his death bringer a monster.

Senbu fell to his knees and burst into tears. His loud wails were easy to track, he knew that, but he didn't care anymore. 

Trickster-sama didn't want him, and so he had nothing to live for.

His face split into an unsteady grin, and though he continued to weep pitifully, maniacal laughter escaped him.

It hurt so damn much, he was so sick, so exhausted. He closed his eyes, continuing to laugh as tears poured down his cheeks. He felt them restraining him, the doctors. He let them take him away to his isolated room, treating him like the monster he was. 

He was a threat to the other patients, what if he lost it and started killing them too?

He was deteriorating fast without human interaction, he needed what he couldn't have. He needed his Trickster-sama. He cried for days without stopping, crying himself to sleep and waking up in tears after hellish nightmares that had him screaming. 

Finally, Trickster had the courage to see him.

What he found was an unstable mess of the boy he once knew and loved.

The child wouldn't leave the corner of the room, all huddled up and sobbing softly.

"Senbu...?"

"No!"

Senbu cowered from Trickster's touch, terrified. 

"You can't touch me. I'm a fucking monster. You think so. You do, you do, you do!"

"Oh Senbu..."

"Don't pity me, I'm like this because of you. I love you, Trickster-sama! Why don't you understand?"

Speechless, Trickster wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I thought they would help you..."

"Nothing can save me, Trickster-sama. I'm broken. My sanity is gone. You were all I held on to, but I don't have that anymore either. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Seeing that Senbu was in tears again, Trickster couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd just wanted to protect the boy from himself, from doing something he'd regret. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Senbu."

"But you did. And I still love you. I love you so much."

"Can I even fix this?"

"Why won't you say it?"

"Say what?"

Senbu was hard to understand now through his tears. "Oh Trickster-sama... I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"Sen-"

"Why can't you just love me? I devoted myself to you, I gave up everything for you. I have nothing, not even my sanity, but I still love you. Love me, Trickster-sama. Love me, love me, love me so much I can't breathe, love me until I choke on your affection, love me like nothing else matters. Just fucking love me!"

"But Senbu-"

"Am I that worthless? Am I that awful? Am I-"

"SENBU!"

The pale brunette whimpered, flinching at the sharp tone and Trickster's hand raised as if to hit him, though that wasn't the intention, only a gesture. 

"Please don't hurt me more..."

Trickster softened immediately, gently caressing Senbu's cheek. His endearing monochrome eyes fell on Senbu's arms and he gasped. 

"Those fucking-"

Senbu gave a soft cry as Trickster grabbed his wrist, studying the bruises on his arms. Enraged, he lifted Senbu's hospital gown, finding several ugly black and purple bruises, particularly on his back. 

"They hit you."

Senbu nodded, dissolving into tears once again. 

Trickster was absolutely furious.

"THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU!" he roared, slamming his fist into the wall. Senbu flinched again, and Trickster took a deep breath, making himself more gentle as he took the broken boy into his arms. 

"Trickster-sama...?"

"I'll take you home, Senbu darling. I'm so sorry..."

"But I'm... a monster..."

"I don't care. I've always loved you. Always. I was just bad at showing it. Let me make it up to you."

Senbu's soft sobs reduced to hiccups as Trickster rubbed his bruised back, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Trickster-sama," Senbu whispered, his tired eyes fixated on Trickster's intriguing gray ones. 

"And I love you, my dear Senbu."


	18. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show a character's jealousy through body language and actions. Do not use any dialogue that refers to the emotion."
> 
> I don't think the last word is emotion but it makes sense ig
> 
> also I need an excuse to practice counting in Tagalog
> 
> 2nd person, Blue's perspective

Tense, you watch as your beautiful Punkish sits in the arms of someone else. You, but... reversed. 

Glowing red eyes, not blue.

Red lights on his headphones.

Red band on his ring.

Red light on his glove.

You don't like him.

You breathe deeply, forcing yourself to ignore the ropes that hold your hands behind your head, or the series of ropes holding down your long legs.

You love tying up Punkish, but being bound makes you anxious. You like to be in charge. You're quiet, but with Punkish you are his dominant man, the one he will do anything for.

You bite your lip in distaste as Punkish allows the reverse version of you to kiss him. You call this reverse version Red Sun, the opposite of your name, Blue Moon.

You hate him.

The thought of him makes you tense and angry, and only Punkish can calm you down. 

You don't realize that your hands are clenched in tight fists until you realize how hard your nails are digging into your palms.

You need to calm down.

You close your eyes, counting slowly to ten in your native tongue.

Ichi. 

Ni.

San.

Yon. 

Go.

Roku.

Nana.

Hachi.

Kyuu.

Juu.

Calmer, you count again, but to twenty in Tagalog.

Isa.

Dalawa. 

Tatlo.

Apat.

Lima.

Anim.

Pito.

Walo.

Siyam.

Sampu.

Labing-Isa.

Labindalawa.

Labintatlo.

Labing-apat.

Labimlima.

Labing-anim.

Labimpito.

Labinwalo.

Labinsiyam.

Dalawampu.

You will not scream.

You will not scream.

You will not scream.

You swallow the aggression that threatens to escape your mouth and count a final time, this time in English. You use it as much as possible, but it's so hard for you. If you'd started learning it at a younger age, maybe you'd be better at it, but there was no appeal, and its grammar and spelling are the stupidest things. Still, you count to thirty.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

Seventeen.

Eighteen.

Nineteen.

Twenty.

Twenty-one.

Twenty-two.

Twenty-three.

Twenty-four.

Twenty-five.

Twenty-six.

Twenty-seven.

Twenty-eight.

Twenty-nine.

Thirty.

You are calm.

You are calm.

You are calm.

You are not calm.

You want to scream.

You are furious.

You strain madly, panic welling in your chest as you realize how absolutely helpless you are. You want Punkish. You want him to stay away from that asshole, Red. You won't let Red kiss your uke, Punkish is yours.

But there's nothing you can do.

So you scream.


	19. 歌いましょう踊りましょう

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take the fifth line from your favorite song. Use it as today's writing prompt."
> 
> 「歌いましょう踊りましょう」
> 
> 「パラジクロロベンゼン」
> 
> [Let us sing and let us dance]
> 
> [Paradichlorobenzene]

"Let us sing and let us dance!"

He screams the words, waltzing to a song that no one can hear with a partner that no one can see. He is in pain, bruised and bloody for unknown reasons.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

The people of the city pass him by quickly, intimidated by his physical state, not pausing to truly listen to his words.

"Let us scream and let us shout!"

He's crying, he can feel it. He doesn't know if it's just from physical pain or something more. He was barely fit to stand, let alone dance. Still he pushed on, screaming out his song at the top of his lungs.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

He is free here, his song leaving his mouth and spreading its wings like a magnificent bird. People finally begin to stop, he's been singing for hours. The same song over and over. Its at the point where people are returning from wherever they went, encountering him for the second time.

"The dog, the cat, the cow, the pig, and everyone!"

The people are starting to listen. Free from their earlier hurry, they acknowledge the pained beauty of his melody.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

They ache for the boy, his broken body and the urge he seems to have to share his message. 

"Let us go insane and sleep until we rot away!"

He's dizzy, but he will push on, he will not pass out. The people stare at him curiously, drawn in by his brilliant green eyes.

"I hate the rules."

A larger crowd gathers, curious as to what this child could possibly be here for. Why was he here? How did he get here? Why is he so wounded? Why does he choose to sing and dance despite being on the verge of passing out?

"Because I hate being binded."

Though it was clear the boy was in great need of medical attention, his song had hypnotized the listeners, they were more interested in what he had to say.

"So I ran away."

The citizens can see he's fought a war. With himself and with someone else, whoever left him in his condition. He is a warrior, still fighting himself for consciousness.

"Forgetting about my consequences."

He knows that if he goes back he'll suffer inconceivable torture from the monsters.

His parents.

The people don't know this, only that he is injured. They pity him, yet he is hardly aware if their presence.

"I hate being ordered around."

The people could almost sense it, maybe that's why no one was seeking medical help for the clearly suffering blonde. Somehow... it seemed disrespectful to interrupt him in such a way, to interrupt him at all really, considering his determination to stay conscious. 

"I wanted to be a little evil."

He isn't hurting anyone, though it's distracting to every passerby to see a beaten up fifteen year old boy screaming out a song and dancing despite his struggle against unconsciousness.

"I sneak out of my house at night and run into the city."

They know now. He has run from home. They don't know why, but they now have suspicion as to why his physical state is the way it is.

"What do I live for?"

The people listen intently, now curious as to what deeper meaning his song might hold, what deeper truth was in his words.

"I asked the stray cat."

Unnoticed, the inky black cat slipped by, eyes gleaming even in the lit streets. 

"It just looked at me with its eyes."

The cat pauses, eyeing this boy up and down. Her eyes narrow as if she's sizing him up, judging him. 

"I drink coffee even though I can't stand to drink it and look up at the cloudy sky."

Rain threatens, they all know that, but what's a little shower when this boy's song is so mesmerizing? He can still taste the bitter liquid as a foul memory.

"What can I possibly do right now?"

He has nowhere to go. He can't go home, there's nothing but pain there. But where else is there for him?

"I don't even know that!"

He feels helpless, but what can he do? He can't see clearly anymore, and sticks sharply to the steps he's been taking for hours so that he doesn't crash.

"So I scream out my song!

Paradichlorobenzene!"

The people begin to murmur the word.

Paradichlorobenzene.

"I scream without really understanding I'm screaming!"

The people are a little louder, saying it with him.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

They don't understand, lost as he is. He continues, his voice never faltering.

"Are you satisfied with this?"

The people become queasy. No matter what circumstances, each person knows that the question is directed at them individually as well as a whole. Such a simple question, but such a painful one to think about, to process. Such a hard question to answer truthfully. Still, they join him.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

They feel discomforted by his basic question, yet they stay and continue to listen.

"If you break the rules will something change?"

All these basic questions, yet they were much deeper than they appeared. So plain but applying on so many different levels. Would something change? For the better of for the worse?

"I don't care who, I just want to pour it out!"

His voice spills from him in silky waves, flowing over everyone around him. They could almost understand, maybe not what had happened, but his feelings.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

He is unaware that the people have picked up on his word, he wouldn't have cared too much even if he was.

"I pretend to be justice that beats down evil!"

They have no idea what he's talking about but it doesn't matter. 

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

He shouldn't be standing right now, he shouldn't be singing. He should be screaming in agony, falling to his knees.

"I use justice as a shield to relieve some stress!"

He is more relaxed now, he knows that he won't stand much longer. At least he's at peace.

"Paradichlorobenzene!"

One person in the audience who has just joined frowns, he knows the boy's voice, but he can't see.

"The people around us don't realize our stupid act!"

The people are listening, though, and they do see him. He just can't see them.

"Is there any meaning to this song?"

The question catches people off guard. Of course there is, but what was it?

"There's no meaning to this song."

Lies. The people want to know. The certain boy in the crowd pushes to the front. He must see the singer.

"Is there any sin to this song?"

The boy in the crowd's name is Starmine. He knows the singer.

"There's no sin to this song."

The people agree, but they are confused. Why does he sing?

"Is there any meaning to benzene?"

They puzzle over his odd question, what does it mean?

"There's no meaning to benzene."

The people feel as though benzene does mean something to him, but what?

"Is there any sin to benzene?"

Starmine rushes forward, catching the boy as he finally surrenders to sleep.

"This song is... benzene."


	20. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe an illness as a presence, like a person of its own."
> 
> Mia = Bulimia 
> 
> for Punkish it's not a beauty thing it's a control thing but I didn't explain that in the story oops
> 
> this one's short

Punkish was shaking as he leaned over the toilet, his fingers down his throat moving up and down as he attempted to chuck up what he'd just eaten.

Mia watched him, holding his silky bangs back, icy breath sending shivers down his spine. The very thing making him tremble.

She was always there, never letting him forget that he was a greedy whore, he didn't deserve food.

He was covered in sweat, ignoring the way his teeth were digging into his knuckles, making them bleed. He could almost feel it coming back up.

Mia sang sweetly and softly in his ear, sounding innocent as if she were only reciting a children's book.

_Fucking slut._

_That's right, it needs to come back up._

_You're a waste of space._

_Come on, you useless whore, why won't it come up?_

Tears trickled down Punkish's cheeks until finally, he felt everything come back up. He leaned further over the toilet and emptied his stomach's contents. He wasn't even bothered by his bleeding throat anymore, raw from his nails. His throat hurt now, but at least his stomach felt better.

He stood, Mia standing with him and affectionately brushing out his hair.

He's too skinny.

His ribs and shoulder blades are too sharp, and his skin hugs his body far too tight.

"Punkish, why?"

Blue can't see Mia.

No one can see Mia.

No one except him.

Blue is in tears at the sight of his boyfriend, torn apart by what his lover does to himself. "Punkish..."

The younger blonde began to sob, falling to his knees once again. Mia simply watched him as Blue embraced him, rubbing his back and crying with him.

It was rare that the older male would cry, but to see the one he loved doing that to himself... he couldn't take it.

Mia felt threatened, should Blue get Punkish help the she'd be killed, slowly but surely. Maybe if she was strong enough, she could come back, but for now she simply watches and waits to strike.


	21. Lancer v peeved about his orng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about a character who is furious. Do not mention any emotions. Show the anger."
> 
> uh yeah it was supposed to be a serious prompt but uh
> 
> it kinda just goes downhill 
> 
> Edgy boi and Lancer break the fourth wall
> 
> autocorrect is trash

"FUCKING ORNG!" Lancer screamed, flinging the orange fruit across the room. Unfortunately, Edge was just walking in and got hit in the face.

"Lancer what the fuck?" Edge asked, overly confused as to why he'd been attacked by Rin's favorite fruit. "Why are you bullying the orng?"

"APAT."

"Four what?"

"I dunno man SD was trynna write a lemon but then Whit3heart taught her how to count in Tagalog so she was counting obsessively and so later while she was writing that lemon she misspelled an English word as "spat" and kind of just rolled with it and no autocorrect it is not spat it is A P A T how come that was the only time you corrected it wtf" 

"That was an unnecessarily detailed description/rant."

"Yes. Yes it was."

"This doesn't belong here this should be in that one shitposting book what's its face-"

"SD's next top module or whatever?"

"Yeah, that one. We're breaking the fourth wall here."

"Pfft. Who cares? It's literally called a book of bullshit I make instead of sleeping oops. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BULLSHIT."

"Yeah but writing prompts."

"Edge strip."

"You didn't just say that."

"Actually I didn't. Autocorrect did. I was gonna say Edge stop doing something but then autocorrect decided on strip."

"Doesn't autocorrect say a lot about what someone writes on their phone?"

"Y e s."

"Any examples apart from SD's weird ass autocorrect?"

"Yeah actually. Her friend ravenclawpenguin is into K-pop and her autocorrect is all K-pop lyrics and ships. It's kind of scary because that's all on an English keyboard. SD has three keyboards downloaded except the Filipino one doesn't have an autocorrect for some reason. The English autocorrect is fucked up and the Japanese keyboard's suggestions are mostly the lyrics to Paradichlorobenzene."

"Why do you know this much you stalker"

"Edgy boi she's literally writing this I can know whatever the fuck she says I know"

"Okay okay just go back to screaming about your fucking orng"

"RIGHT MY FUCKING ORNG"

"What did I just unleash?"

"NOW THIS FUCKING ORNG," Lancer glared pointedly at the fruit, "THIS FUCKING ORNG TASTES AWFUL!"

Edge face palmed. "Dumbass, you don't eat the skin!"

"But you eat the skin on stew!"

"That sounds awful I feel like autocorrect struck again."

"It did. Idk why though I mean SD never writes about stew. When was the last time there was a fanfic with stew in it? Someone make this a thong pls."

"Lancer why"

"Autocorrect go suck a dick i meant to say thing not thong"

"Okay back to the orng."

"What was I screaming about again?"

"THE FUCKING ORNG"

"Since you have a FUCKINGCOUCH which is part of SD's phone's dictionary for some reason then I can have a FUCKINGORNG."

"That doesn't look as satisfying as FUCKINGCOUCH."

"Well I'm not gonna call it a FUCKINGORANGE because that sounds awful."

"FUCKINGORNG it is."

"It looks like 'fucking porn' misspelled."

"Shut up Lancer just deal with it."

"Whatever. AS I WAS SAYING. We ear the skin of strawberries and grapes and apples and mangoes, so why not orng?"

"AUTOCORRECT I FUCKING SWEAR."

"Yes. Clearly we ear the skin. What I MEANT TO SAY AUTOCORRECT is that we EAT the skin."

"This is starting to sound cannibalistic."

"Vanan'Ice exists."

"Good point. How do you even spell that though?"

"Honestly idk"

"Oh well. Back to your orng."

"Right. YEAH! HOW COME WE EAT THE SKIN OF THOSE FRUITS BUT NOT ORNG?"

"Wait hold up just a fucking second earlier you said you do eat the skin on mangoes that's not normal wtf"

"I DID YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT EDGY BOI?"

"Y e s. That is not normal. I swear if you watermelon-"

"Of course I eat watermelons with the skin on!"

"W h a t."

"This reminds me of that one dream SD had where Bad Boy was holding a watermelon but it had this really big seed poking out and it was bothering her so Rac (as an MMD model) yeeted in and pulled it out and SD had this great idea to look inside the watermelon."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Inside the watermelon it was this super large white room with shelves of grapes."

"Grapes? Inside a watermelon?"

"Yes and then Bad Boy dropped the watermelon which exploded and then the room was flooding with grapes and SD has not trusted watermelons since then."

"That was useless information."

"NO it was story time."

"What the actual fuck"

"Well there was that other dream where everyone in her grade was fighting this intense war against these random strangers and it was super intense I think I said that except while this was all serious shit they only attacked each other with panty liners"

"Stop talking no one needed to know that"

"Okay fair point back to orng"

"Yeah you were terrorizing children by eating the skin of fruits that you shouldn't eat the skin of"

"I was doing that!"

"That's not a good thing would you like me to peel your orng for you?"

"NO DON'T HURT THE ORNG"

"Stop. Please please please tell me you peel bananas before you eat them."

"No...??? Am I supposed to?"

Edgy boi cried on the floor for three hours while Lancer kinda just watched

"Okay I'm done crying on the floor for three hours" Edgy boi cheered because thanks autocorrect for suggesting such an out of place word for the situation.

"Welp. Can I scream about my orng again?"

"NO imma peel that fucking orng" and Edgy boi does that.

"nuuuuuUUUU what Has u DONE"

"I peeled the fucking orng so eat it" and then Edgy boi shoves the orng in Lancer's mouth and just leaves so Lancer he kinda just cri bc his precious fucking orng gas been assaulted

HAS NOT GAS

f u c k I n g a u t o c o r r e c t


	22. Moral Of The Story: Don't Give Ciel and Senbu Alcohol Mostly Senbu Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that takes place at a wine tasting."
> 
> ehehehehe

Punkish burst into tears.

"Punkish, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Senbu grumbled. "Also if you're not drinking that I'd be happy to help-" Trickster slapped his hand away from Punkish's glass, glaring at him. Senbu pouted, crossing his arms and refusing to look at his Trickster-sama, but then he couldn't bear to go two seconds without the face of his beloved Trickster-sama so he gave up.

"Punkish do you need to join the depressed Lenny bois club?" Edge asked because YelowowoKagaweebs made this a thing and it's canon now because I said so. 

"N-no, but who's in it?"

"Edge, Ciel and I," Dark replied, "and Senbu should join too."

Punkish continued to sob hysterically for no apparent reason.

"Okay shut the fuck up why are you crying?" Ciel groaned.

"I st-stubbed my toe!"

"Relatable," the ukes all replied.

"Not that way you kinky fucks I meant I actually stubbed my toe on the fucking stool over there!"

"Oh."

"Did you shove the stool's leg up your ass?" Ciel asked because alcohol does not affect him well.

"Oh for the love of- OF COURSE NOT! I MEAN I LITERALLY WAS WALKING LIKE A COMPLETELY NORMAL NOT KINKY ASS HUMAN BEING AND THEN MY FOOT COLLIDED WITH THE STOOL!"

"Wow, a stool kink?" Ciel asked, his eyes doing the glittery bullshit. Everyone else face palmed because Ciel does not handle alcohol well. It was a terrible idea to come to a wine tasting anyway.

Unfortunately while all the Lens were distracted, Senbu had finished all the wine and was now fairly drunk which is not good because he then killed everyone in the room including himself but all the Lens were resurrected.

Because they're Lens.

Fuck.


	23. Quality Suitcase Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about unpacking a suitcase."
> 
> okay

On day Dark had a suitcase.

He went to the airport and went through security.

He got pulled aside because he wasn't allowed to take all that paradichlorobenzene onto the flight with him but he didn't care because that meant he could go home and go to back to being an antisocial shit in his room.

At home he unpacked his suitcase because oof that's what the prompt is and them Starmine walked in being all like "Ooh gimme summa dat ass pls" and they did the sexu but Senbu blew up the Len mansion oops and now they're all kinda just sitting there in an empty crater where their house used to be.

they had nothing better to do so they all fucked and birthed children so that's fun


	24. Pay Attention To Me I Don't Talk For Myself; I Want You On My Team; So Does Everybody Else: PROMISCUOUS GIRL; WHEREVER YOU ARE; I'M ALL ALONE, AND IT'S YOU THAT I WANT; PROMISCUOUS BOY; YOU ALREADY KNOW-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is an imagine your OTP prompt
> 
> "Person A: [Sitting in B's lap] Pay attention to me.
> 
> Person B: We were just making out two seconds ago."
> 
> to be fair I'm working on another big writing shit so I'm spending more time on that 
> 
> there's no way today's bullshit took any more than five mins
> 
> also excuse the title 
> 
> the line "pay attention to me" reminded me of Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland

Dark: pay attention to me

Starmine: we were just making out two seconds ago

and then they continued their make out session and because I'm me they fucked too because I seem to be incapable of making shit not fuck times


	25. WHAT GIF I DONT WANT TO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another imagine your otp prompt I found it's great
> 
> I didn't add on to it I just changed "Person A" and "Person B" to Starmine and Strange Dark 
> 
> also they're texting each other
> 
> I swear I'll get back to actually trying with these prompts but I'm working on a big writing shit rn so that's taking a lot of my time
> 
> and I owe my friend a lemon bc he's teaching me Tagalog
> 
> fuck I should work on that

Starmine: what if the g in gif is silent

Dark: go the fuck to sleep

Starmine: what gif I don't want to

Dark: fuck off


	26. Edge And Dark Have A Beautiful Aquarium What Do You Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that uses life preservers in an unusual way."
> 
> okay then

A horrifying Bebop Knave was terrorizing the world and then School Council who is now a therapist because I said so decided to have a session of therapy with the horrifying creature but it didn't work and School Council the therapist ran away screaming

But then Edge yeeted a life preserver at Bebop and he was ready to attacc along with Dark and their aquarium of odd hybrid animals including stinkcummers, strips, forks, wheels, semens, blownfarins, and stranglerfish

and with that the monstrous Bebop h0e was defeated

you're welcome


	27. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Use the first line of a nursery rhyme as the first line of a dark narrative."
> 
> how about that one
> 
> what the fuck did I just write I have no clue

"One, two, buckle my shoe."

The boy screams, straining against the chains that hold his limbs, yet he can't escape. 

He hates being binded.

By anything.

They won't leave him be. They're going to kill him, but why won't they let him kill himself? He's suffering.

He's been here only two days.

His back is torn and bloody from the buckle of their belts. It stings like hell; he could very well be in hell.

They like to kick him, and he's covered in bruises as a result.

"Three, four, knock at the door."

He can't sleep.

Something's at the door of his tiny cell, and though he's trapped inside, safe from its clutches, whatever it may be, he's terrified.

He wants to die.

Let him die.

Have mercy and let him die.

"Five, six, pick up sticks."

It hurts.

It hurts so badly when they beat him, but he can't so anything.

His wrists and ankles are red and raw, metal constantly digging into his flesh and making it bleed. He cries out in agony, but they will never listen.

"Seven, eight, lay them straight."

His torture won't end. 

They chain his arms above his head, just high enough so he has to strain a bit for his feet to touch the ground. His thin ankles are bound together, leaving him prone to tripping. 

They love his screams as they hit him day after miserable day, they can't seem to get enough.

"Nine, ten, a big fat hen."

Finally, they penetrate him.

Tied down and rendered completely immobile, he's helpless as they fuck him tirelessly, not even pausing when they've brought him to the point of bleeding. 

It hurts so damn bad and he wants them to fucking kill him already. Why must they abuse his broken body? Why must they make him suffer?

"Eleven, twelve, dig and delve."

They haven't stopped for days.

His stomach gives him hell and his voice is hoarse. Agony consumes him but they won't let him stay unconscious if he passes out.

He can't take it, the pain is driving him insane.

"Thirteen, fourteen, maids a-courting."

He's their mindless toy now.

Devoured by anguish, he has no hope of relief. He doesn't care anymore.

They dress him up in awful things, and he lets them.

They force him to pleasure them and he does it.

They make him do everything and he does.

He's lost himself.

"Fifteen, sixteen, maids in the kitchen."

It's been too long for him to keep track but he finally disobeys.

He shouldn't have.

They take him to the kitchen and burn their names into his flesh, claiming him as theirs. 

They strip him, tying him to a table and using him for whatever they want.

He's covered in their bites and kisses and he cries.

What did he do to deserve this?

"Seventeen, eighteen, maids a-waiting."

He can only wait for death to take him.

He endures their "fun" and suffers through his days. He knows it won't be long.

It can't be.

"Nineteen, twenty, my plate's empty."

Finally, after far too long, lack of food catches up to him and they're forced to set him free.

He can finally join his lover.

He suffers until the very last second, but Strange Dark finally smiles as he is finally allowed to rest for life.


	28. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bite me!"

"Bite me!"

"Dark how much paradichlorobenzene did you eat?" Mine asked with much concern as Dark was for some reason naked in his lap.

"A fucking lot now fuck me."

"Okee."

Then they did the gay fucks and I was actually gonna try with this but I got a) lazy or b) distracted or c) it's 1 am and I can't sleep but I have shit floating around in my head and I'm gonna scream if I don't write it down

Anywho

my children had the sexu

fuck yee

I'll write a proper lemon later rn I have other shit to write


	29. Dark is Smol Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're super short and I'm sorry but it's really really cute whenever you try to reach the book oh the top shelf here lemme help you- oh no don't be embarrassed, your face is all red and you're even more adorable now I am going to die"
> 
> this is meh

Dark gritted his teeth.

He must succeed in getting the book from the top shelf.

He'd always hated being so short, especially in situations like this in which he'd end up having to ask for help from another module to reach whatever it was he needed.

Still, no matter what he tried, he could not reach the top shelf.

"Dark, I can help you."

"Shut up!"

Starmine smirked to himself at his boyfriend's blazing cheeks. He knew the younger blonde hated having to acknowledge his height in any way, but this wasn't necessarily going anywhere.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Dark from behind, picking him up so he could reach the book he wanted.

Snatching up his book, Dark quickly released himself from Starmine's arms, blushing even harder now, if that was possible. He stormed towards his room, determined to not acknowledge what had just happened. 

Ever. 

Starmine chuckled to himself. Dark could be so funny sometimes. He left a little... gift at Dark's door.

It's safe to say that Dark was not pleased to receive a pair of stilettos. He may or may not have yeeted them out a window and hit Swimwear in the head with them but because nobody cares about Swimwear and his oddly nonexistent nipples so it wasn't a big deal.


	30. Fours Hours and Six Online Sources Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a biker and one day I was biking in your neighborhood while you just happened to be outside watering the plants and since you're so goddamn cute I accidentally steered into a pole and now you're giving me first aid (holy shit you're even cuter up close)"
> 
> warning 
> 
> written in broken af Tagalog 
> 
> first person Starmine's pov
> 
> yeah it took me four hours to construct four sentences because I still haven't fully learned sentence structure yet so yeah
> 
> four hours and six online sources later we have very very very very very broken story
> 
> translation of what I was trying to say below
> 
> don't scream at me I said it's a translation of what I was TRYING to say

Ang kyut mo. Hindi ka sinasabi ko. Ropatayin ang ka. Pa rin, mahal na mahal kita.

You're cute. I can't say that. You'll kill me. Still, I love you very much.


	31. This Has No Right To Be A Lemon But It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your love of strawberry short cake really doesn't match your appearance but I still think that's really cute"
> 
> coffee shop au fwee hee
> 
> Starmine works there and I haven't decided if he and Dark already knew each other or not
> 
> I also couldn't decide if they were already dating or not 
> 
> I'll leave it up to you

He's cleaning a counter when the boy walks in. Strange Dark, he notes. Hands shoved in pockets as always, stunning green eyes trained on the ground. He moves to behind the register to take the boy's order. 

Suddenly, he's determined to have those brilliant green eyes on him, nothing else. 

"What can I get for you today?" he asks chirpily, unintentionally tapping on the counter with his fingers. Dark mumbles something that is barely audible as a response. 

Frowning, he leans in towards Dark. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

Dark repeats himself, but it's not much louder. Plus, he won't look up from the floor. What's so intriguing about it anyway?

Frustrated by Dark's refusal to speak up, he swings up onto the counter and pulls a surprised Dark into a heated kiss. 

Shocked as he is, Dark kisses back. 

Upon pulling away, he hears Dark whisper breathlessly, "I just wanted strawberry shortcake." 

He's surprised, Dark doesn't seem like a strawberry shortcake person, but oh well. Swinging back over the counter, he pretends like nothing happened, though Dark is obviously panting slightly, his cheeks flushed. 

Later on, he's simply watching Dark savor his shortcake in his seat in the corner. The clock showed that it was his break, so he gladly took it, bee lining straight to Dark's table. "How's it taste?" he asks conversationally.

"Not as good as you," the words spill from the younger blonde before he can stop them. His face is burning now. 

He chuckles, a hand rising to rest on Dark's cheek. "Starmine," he mutters to the other, his name. 

"Well then, Starmine, what would you do if I asked you to make love to me right here, right now?" 

"I'd do it."

"Then..." Dark trails off, pressing himself against Starmine fully, showing him how hard they both are. Their bodies fit together perfectly, but they can still fit closer...

Dark pushes Starmine onto the empty chair at his table, silently pulling out the older blonde's cock. His eyes brighten as he eyes it, licking his lips. He doesn't care that they're in public, he drops between Starmine's legs and kisses up and down the stiff member, his tongue darting from his mouth and saliva bridging from his moist lips to the most private part of the older blonde's person. He can feel how tense Starmine is, especially because he knows the boy can't moan here, can't be doing this really. 

Dark smirks, then runs his tongue up Starmine's length excruciatingly slowly, leaving a thick layer of glossy saliva in his wake and sucking on the tip as well as giving it little kisses. Starmine's erratic breathing turns him on and he smothers the proudly swelling cock with sensual licking and kissing and sucking. He wants more, though.

He wants Starmine inside him.

He regretfully draws his mouth from Starmine's groin, drool dribbling down his chin and streams of saliva still connecting his dripping lips to the older blonde. He gazes lustfully into those incredible blue eyes above him, silently begging.

Starmine presses a finger to his own lips, then helps Dark to his feet. Dark collapses in his arms, his lips already latching onto the taller's collarbone. Starmine scoots forward so he can lean back into the chair more now. With Dark on his lap, he stealthily slips down the smaller blonde's shorts just enough to not be noticed. His deft fingers play with the tight entrance, but they knew they didn't have much time for preparation. Lifting Dark slightly and adjusting their hips, Starmine lowers the younger blonde down on his member. He lets Dark bury his face in his chest, muffling lewd moans of his name. He's not stupid, he can also feel the tears. 

It's painful, he knows.

Determined all the same, Dark starts to move, up and down, up and down, a constant beat like music. Their bodies are one and they love it, ignoring the people who've noticed them. Their lips slam together in a forceful and starving kiss, tongues deep down each others throats as they couldn't get enough of each other. Dark's nails dig into Starmine's back, and Starmine's arms are wrapped around Dark's waist. 

They're a lustful mess, and Dark's smaller body arches into Starmine's, and he floods his shorts. He can't keep down his moan as Starmine releases inside him with a small shout of his name. Panting, they gaze into each others eyes, love and filthy lust radiating off of them. Dark is the one who asks though. Demands, really.

"Starmine, take me home."


	32. (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A: Did it hurt?  
> Person B: *rolls eyes* Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven  
> Person A: No  
> Person B: What?  
> Person A: *grins* Did it hurt when you fell for me"
> 
> imagine your otp prompt because I'm lazy af rn

Starmine: did it hurt?

Dark: let me guess, when I fell from heaven  
I'd have stayed not alive thank v much

Starmine: **glares pointedly at smol suicidal bitch** no

Dark: what then

Starmine: did it hurt when you fell for me

Dark:...

Starmine: (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

Dark: no

I like you

a lot

but it did hurt when u fucked me

Starmine: so

Dark: let us have the sexu

**and my sons have the sexu again because I'm just being lazy right now**


	33. Starmine's Attempts To Get Dark Out Of A Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is a thunderstorm. Imagine your otp being in the same room and they can't leave. Person A is really happy about it because they like being around Person B. However Person B is extremely afraid of storms and is curled up like a ball in the corner."
> 
> oh yeah btw what I start screaming is the lyrics of Not Today by Twenty One Pilots

Dark: **hiding in a closet**

Starmine: there's nothing to be afraid of, Dark. It's just thunder. Come out of the closet.

Dark: I'M FUCKING GAY there I came out of the closet are you happy now

Starmine: you know that's not what I meant. What are you doing in there anyway?

Dark: looking for Narnia what do you think

Starmine: ffs Dark just get out of the goddamn closet

Dark: NEVER

Starmine: Dark

Dark: fine **opens door**

**thunder strikes**

Dark: **slams door shut** NOPE NOT TODAY

SD from somewhere in the distance: HEARD YA SAY

NOT TODAY

TEAR THE CURTAINS DOWN

WINDOWS OPEN

NOW MAKE A SOUND

Dark: Starmine I swear if you open the window I will kill you

Starmine: I'm not a moron

why the fuck would I open a window during a thunderstorm

Dark: idk man 

SD can be alarmingly unpredictable depending on her mood so if she felt like it she could write that

Starmine: fair

Dark: if I come out of the closet will you let me eat paradichlorobenzene 

Starmine: no

Dark: not coming out

Starmine: if I fuck you

Dark: owo

Starmine: hA I was right you already ate paradichlorobenzene 

Dark: how do you know that 

Starmine: otherwise you would have said something adorable like "Starmine I will murder you"

Dark: are you a masochist

Starmine: am i

Dark: probably

Starmine: probably

Dark: **opens door**

**sees a shirtless Starmine**

**dick rises**

fuck

**and you know what happens next**


	34. He Dead Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they're about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and staring at the empty space beside them. In reality, Person B died years ago."
> 
> so how many of you think Dark's the dead one

Starmine has always been handsome, but never more so than in this moment, his stunning blue eyes locked with Dark's incredible green ones.

In Starmine's eyes, Dark is beautiful, always has been. Nothing compares, especially now when they're about to start the rest of their lives together.

They lean in towards each other as they are told to kiss, identical rings glittering on their intertwined fingers. He can almost feel the others soft lips on his own, almost touch the warmth-

He wakes up with tears streaming down his face.

His lover had visited him that night, he was there, he was there, he was there.

But his lover was dead.

Only alive in his heart.

Even then, it hurts. 

He wants to die.

He wants to join his missing half and become whole again.

It's been too long.

He knows his boyfriend would be furious that he's doing this, having tried so hard in life to keep him alive.

But it hurts so damn much, he needs him. He needs to be with him.

He'll kill himself to do it too. 

He knows his dead lover wants him to continue living, and while he'd do anything for the one he loves, he can't live without him.

The pills disappear down his throat.

All of them.

Antidepressants, supposed to help him.

They did, just not the way they were intended to. 

His consciousness slips, and he melts into a warm eternal slumber, closing himself off from this world.

When he "wakes up," he's faced with none other than his soul mate, and he smiles.

He's finally joined his dearly departed Starmine.


	35. SD And Her Nonexistent Car Where StarDark Make Out In The Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a car, and while driving it, your OTP are making out in the backseat. You're able to see them through the front mirror."
> 
> this was gonna be complete crap except I tried on the make out scene

SD is sitting in her nonexistent car that we're going to pretend exists for the sake of the prompt. We're also going to pretend this is happening in Sri Lanka or something where seatbelts in the backseat aren't required.

Moving on

Dark has gotten ahold of the paradichlorobenzene 

this never ends well

oops

so anyway exposition is overrated so all you need to know is that for some reason or other Dark is oddly horny

Starmine is pressed against him, and he's everywhere. In his hair, in his mouth, in his clothes, e v e r y w h e r e. His lips lock lustfully with the boy on top of him, their tongues a tangle of mad desire. He doesn't mind how Starmine's fingers are knotted in his blonde hair, unintentionally pulling in his need to absolutely metaphorically devour him. His skin is hypersensitive to the taller's touch, tingling in excitement against Starmine's arm wrapped around his waist under his shirt. 

He can't get enough, he's starving and he wants more, always more, but there's never enough. There's never a way for him to be satisfied, no way to show his lover the full extent of his affection, so they're forced to settle for being eternally ravenous for each other. 

His lip is bleeding, he can feel it, but he doesn't care. Starmine licks it tenderly, soft for a moment before dominating his mouth. All he can taste is Starmine, and he loves it. Who cares if he never tastes anything else again, nothing tastes as good as his lover. Their heated kissing continues as SD tries to not crash the damn car because she can't legally drive and driving in Sri Lanka must be absolutely terrifying if you're the driver.

Finally after four hours or something of driving to Kandy and oh maybe 400 or so honks later, SD managed to not crash the car and oh what the fuck cbearapplez17 is there too because why not just questioning why the fuck she's here in this car while StarDark make out in the backseat


	36. Fuck This Shit It Needs To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For every ^ I'll throw a peanut at my roommate
> 
> STOP FUCKING UPPING THE PEANUT POST. I AM COVERED WITH THESE THINGS"

Starmine grinned down at his phone, glancing up at his roommate Dark from across the room. 

_For every like, I'll throw a peanut at my hot roommate._

Immediately, the likes starts to trickle in and he flings a salty nut at Dark, who gives him a what the actual fuck look.

He pretends like nothing happened, but as soon as Dark turns around he catches up on the peanut count.

Dark glares at him, then pulls out his phone.

_STOP FUCKING UPPING THE PEANUT POST, I AM COVERED IN THESE THINGS_

Starmine had forgotten that Dark followed all his social media, despite not using it much. 

His face friend bright red when he realized he'd called Dark his "hot roommate."

No wonder Dark was looking at him like that...

this is bullshit kill it with fire I hate it I hate it I hate it


	37. Quality Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear.
> 
> Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon"

They move across the floor of the room to music only they can hear, eyes locked on each other. Their interlocking fingers show off their matching rings, indicating their recent marriage. 

Starmine's right hand rests at Dark's waist, Dark's left hand on Mine's shoulder. Starmine leans in, softly singing for just the two of them. It's beautiful, and Dark bites his lip in attempt not to let his tears spill over. He returns Mine's song, singing with him as they continue to waltz slowly around the room. They're at a restaurant, but no one minds, finding it romantic.

Their song comes to an end and they come to a halt, Starmine resting his forehead against Dark's and gazing into his emerald green eyes. 

"I'm glad I got to love you in this life," he whispers with a small smile. Dark's composure breaks and he throws himself into Mine's arms, burying his face in his husband's chest and sobbing softly. 

Mine closes his eyes, kissing the top of Dark's head and rubbing his back in slow, tender motions. 

"I'm scared..." Dark whispers, barely audible. 

"Me too... but I'll be with you. We'll be together, even in death." Mine glances at the grim countdown displayed on the TV screen of the restaurant.

Fifteen minutes.

Scooping Dark up in a bridal carry, he sprints out of the restaurant, then keeps running and running until he finally arrives at the garden in which they shared their first kiss. 

A gorgeous place, private and often a place of calming for both of them. They sit in the two-seater swing, hands clasped, just like they'd been doing since high school. Their heads lean against each other as they take in the lovely blooms for the last time.

"I love you, Dark."

"I love you too, Starmine."

They embrace each other, pulling each other close. Their lips meet just before the sun dies, expanding to past where Earth used to be and incinerating all life in its grasp.


	38. Senbu Featuring Potatoes And His Pet Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about peeling a potato for at least one page."
> 
> the shit about Senbu's pet cheetah totally wasn't Pet Cheetah by Twenty One Pilots popping into my head
> 
> I've got a pet cheetah down in my basement  
> I've raised him and bathed him  
> and named him Jason Statham   
> I've trained him to make me these beats  
> now my pet cheetah's quicker in the studio than on his feet

Senbu inhales the earthy aroma of his deformed vegetable, all its oddly smooth skin with its bruise like things I guess.

He takes a knife which he is alarmingly skilled with which is concerning.

He digs the point just beneath the surface of his solid vegetable's skin, carefully peeling strips off at a time. The paper thin leathery skin lies in rinds before him and his quick working blade.

Soon, the earth born veggie is stripped bare, ready to be cut up.

He loves the sounds as his knife runs through the hard innards, making a loud noise as it hits the cutting board beneath. 

He giggles gleefully, he does so love to chop things up.

It helps him reign in his rather... violent tendencies.

He dices skillfully, satisfied with his perfect cubes when he's done. 

He hears a small scream behind him and his first reaction is to throw the potato cubes he's so beautifully chopped up at the screamer's face.

At this point the screamer screamed again because I'm sure that's how most people would react if a Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Child Creature Thing with a KNIFE was throwing perfectly cut potatoes at them.

Turns out it was Punkish who then burst into tears because hello he just got attacked by a goddamn potato.

Senbu apologized and Punkish steered clear of the kitchen as did the rest of the modules but Bebop walked in and was also attacked by potatoes except it knocked him off balance and out the open window. The kitchen is on the sixth floor.

Later Brave Butterfly walked in trying to be brave and shit but not only did he get attacked by potatoes but he also got his dick chopped off by Senbu after it had just grown back in after Ayasaki chopped it off. Except Senbu fed it to his pet cheetah that he keeps down in the basement. He's raised him, and bathed him, and named him Jason Stratham. He's trained him to make him these beats, now his pet cheetah's quicker in the studio than on his feet.

Finally Senbu finished cooking the potatoes without having to throw them at anyone so all the Lens could eat food except Bebop who was in the process of being reincarnated and Butterfly who was having a funeral for his dick except Senbu's pet cheetah ate it so uh


	39. Butterfly's Dick Is Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene using the following words: twig, fool, corrupt."
> 
> just being lazy

Senbu somehow stabbed someone with a twig don't ask me why because I have no fucking clue and Punkish was sad because that's where the purple butterfly on his right shoulder that he kissed in the corner of the room used to live and now it's homeless

and then Brave Butterfly being a fool decided to argue with Senbu in favor of the purple butterfly but his dick had just grown back again after the last time Senbu cut it off 

arguing with Senbu was stupid and so Senbu cut off Butterfly's dick again except he also cut off his balls and fed it all to his pet cheetah again

Butterfly is still crying

he also tried to corrupt Kotetsu pure child but he got no dick because Jason the cheetah ate it and also Ayasaki yeeted in and Butterfly got scared and ran away screaming while Aya had to comfort Kotetsu for three hours or something


	40. There Is A Slice Of Garlic In This Teapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Incorporate this line of dialogue in your scene: 'There is a slice if garlic in this teapot.'"
> 
> I have nothing against Butterfly he's just unlucky at this point

One day Senbu was hosting a tea party. Since he may or may not be a bipolar psychopath, this is one of the most normal things he does.

Anyway so all the ukes were sitting around a tiny table drinking from tiny teacups. The semes had asked to cook for them so Senbu said they could. He was in a good mood because first he was getting tea, and second Trickster was the one who asked if the semes could cook.

Dark hates coffee but tea is a little more bearable. He still doesn't care for it much but it was a tiny teacup so he didn't care. If it tasted weird he didn't notice.

It was Jersey who pointed out the weird flavor. "What the fuck is in this tea?"

"NOT ONE OF MY PRECIOUS FORKS I HOPE," Fork-chan screamed from the kitchen.

Dark shrugged. "Tastes like tea to me."

"You hate coffee and you hardly ever drink tea you have no idea what you're talking about shut up," Ayasaki grumbled. Dark threw his shoe at him and Aya moaned because masochism. After that Dark was very much concerned despite being a masochist himself and left to be an antisocial shit in his room. Or masturbate with that stray dildo he yelled at a month ago idk man. He still only had one shoe. Starmine left the kitchen to return Dark's shoe to him but he didn't come back down for a while and screaming noises could be heard.

"This tea is awful," Punkish whined, and the other ukes nodded.

"Huh, I'll look into it," Senbu promised, removing the lid of his dainty teapot and looking inside. His eyes grew wide and he gasped. "THERE IS A SLICE OF GARLIC IN THIS TEAPOT!"

A chorus of "What the actual fuck?" went around the table. Peeved, Senbu flung the garlic slice across the room which hit Butterfly in the face.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Senbu growled at the terrified module.

"W-well, I don't have a boyfriend-"

"Hougetsu doesn't necessarily have a boyfriend either but he's here drinking tea like a normal person!"

Except Hougetsu had seen a moth and was now chasing after it.

Senbu cleared his throat. "Moving on."

"So maybe I put that slice of garlic in there-"

"JASON!"

And Butterfly ran away screaming because Jason the cheetah being summoned never means anything good for his dick.

The rest of the modules enjoyed their tea party in peace while Butterfly spent the rest of the day running away from Senbu's pet cheetah and Bebop was sitting outside because the other modules wouldn't let him drink tea with them.

What the fuck is this idk anymore


	41. Hecking Senbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with a bag of fingerling potatoes and ends with a yellow sports car."
> 
> I finished a book called "We'll Never Be Apart" by Emiko Jean
> 
> it wasn't the best book ever but holy shit the end got me

Senbu had been good lately.

It all unraveled thanks to a bag of fingerling potatoes.

He'd been admitted here rather than being arrested for murder due to his mental instability. It's been almost a month, and he's been making progress until today.

He's sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, subdued as usual. A delivery man with a sack of fingerling potatoes passes him, the coarse burlap brushing against his shoulder.

His gray-brown eyes constrict and he lurches back awkwardly, clutching the bench he's sitting on hard enough to the point of turning his knuckles white. 

Fury built up inside him is set alight and starts to spark and finally explode like a thousand fire flowers inside him. 

With a hellish screech, he leaps onto the table, glaring at the oblivious delivery man. Eyes narrow, Senbu flings himself at the man, knocking him over easily and sending potatoes plummeting to the ground. 

He's not done though. He's so sick of this, of being locked up like this with gentle doctors and techs who are supposedly there for his protection. He's sick of playing the good little patient, he's not getting anything from it. He's sick and broken, and no rainbow of pills or army of doctors and therapists can ever fix him. 

He claws viciously at the innocent man's face until he finds a hold. Blue hair tangles in his fingers and he yanks it out, keeps coming back for more, revels in the man's agonized screams. 

He doesn't care about the other screaming patients, he doesn't care if they're scared. 

He's screaming louder than any of them.

The man is trying to fight him off, but the attempts are weak. He knows the small brunette on top of him is anything but rational.

Senbu's hands grab the man's throat with a strength of all metals combined and reinforced too. The man's face is turning an unhealthy purple, his desperation clear as he tries to throw Senbu off.

Several techs attempt to hold the small brunette, but he's putting up a fight, one hand still at the innocent delivery man's throat. 

It takes almost fifteen techs to hold Senbu down, and even then he's still hissing and kicking and screaming. A few techs are assigned to each limb, pinning it down. 

Senbu can see that he's losing. He's starting to pipe down, his former rage subsiding. He whimpers pitifully, tears welling up in his eyes.

He looks so small, so fragile, so childlike, but the techs know better than to let go of him. 

A nurse with long, cherry blossom colored hair sedates him. He looks up at her pleadingly, his sight blurry with the drugs entering his system and the tears beginning to fall. He mumbles his sister's name, the nurse reminds him of her. She apologizes, saying that if he's good he can see his sister one day.

His senses are hazy as they drag him away from the cafeteria. Vaguely, he hears a voice he hasn't heard since before he was admitted here.

He knows that voice.

He loves that voice.

"Trickster-sama?" the name tumbles out, distorted and sleepy in his current state. Whatever dose of sedative they gave him wasn't too large, as he'd seemed to have spent his burst of infuriated energy. 

His sense of helplessness had contributed to the heavy feeling on his mental and physical being.

Hearing Trickster's voice lifted the dense veil, and suddenly all that matters is that he finds Trickster. Wrenching himself out of the grip of the shocked techs, he sprints towards the man he loves. 

"...Senbu's state has been improving so..."

He chuckles to himself at the snippet he hears the doctor telling his beloved. Still, he throws himself into Trickster's arms, drugs still fighting against his sudden energy and motivation. He's starting to lose to them, but as long as he has Trickster-sama...

"Senbu...?"

"Trickster-sama... don't let them take me away! Stay! Stay! Stay!"

He clings to Trickster, his everything, the only thing he has to cling onto where everything else failed him, even his sanity.

He feels the techs trying to pry him off, but he refuses to be moved. 

"No! He's mine! Don't touch him, don't, don't don't!"

He kicks at the techs wildly, tears pouring down his face. He won't be separated from his Trickster-sama, he can't be.

"Trickster-sama, don't let them take me! I don't wanna go to the White Room! Trickster-sama please! Please don't go!"

He pleads with the blonde, and Trickster sighs. "It's not my decision, darling." 

Senbu wails, still begging. They'll put him in the White Room for his outburst, he doesn't want to. 

A dark, windowless room, completely padded. 

He can't handle it, but it's his punishment for his disruption in the cafeteria, he knows it already.

Instead, they take him to a room he doesn't remember well, if he's been there. Another round of sedative is running through his system, and he doesn't bother to fight it.

It only dawns on him now that his reward for playing the good patient was getting to see his beloved Trickster-sama.

He's laid on a hospital bed of some sort, but his wrists and ankles are strapped down. Who knows what he'll do once the drugs drain from his system? 

Idly, he wonders if he'll ever get to kiss Trickster in the backseat of the blonde's yellow sports car like they had done for so long, when he was "normal."

He sobs quietly until he sinks into a dreamless sleep, hiccupping and murmuring Trickster's name.


	42. It Was Gonna Be Shit Because I Already Wrote A Lemon For Today But Fuck I Wrote Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that uses the words 'name' and 'wrapping.'"
> 
> y'all I was gonna write a lemon for this but I already wrote a lemon today 
> 
> we're gonna pretend I've slept sometime in the last two days
> 
> nvm I wrote another lemon fuck

Edge's toes curl into the white sheets, his body jerking awkwardly in reaction to Lancer's teasing. His wrists and ankles are tied to the bedposts, leaving him splayed out and vulnerable. 

He fights his restraints once again, Lancer's tongue against his flesh becoming too much for him. He wants the blonde in more intimate places, more private places. 

Lancer knows this well, but still choses to torture his uke with slow, sensual kisses all over his body and thorough massages. 

Edge can't force his breathing to steady, he gets excited just looking into Lancer's eyes. 

That is, until Lancer nibbles gently on his ear and blindfolds him.

Relying on his other senses only makes him more aware of Lancer's actions. His skin sparks every time the taller so much as breathes on it, and he longs to feel his touch.

"Lancer..." he whines, shivering as Lancer squeezes his thighs and releases them over and over again, relaxing his aroused body.

He's so warm, but he wants the burning lust he knows he'll feel soon. Lancer presses a few more lingering kisses to his neck, then moves up to meet his lips.

He didn't know he could be so starved for something. His allows his mouth to drop open, inviting Lancer's tongue.

He emits a few soft moans as Lancer kisses him roughly, but loves it all the same. He feels the ropes on his ankles being loosened, and before he knows it Lancer is inside him.

He screams, wrapping his legs tight around Lancer's back. He loves the way the blonde slams into him, their lips pressed against each other forming murmurs of the others name. 

He feels his ass exposed to the open air, Lancer holding his hips and rocking his vulnerable body. 

Every small action makes him scream a new note, a beautiful song to Lancer's ears. 

"Harder~! Fuck me harder~!"

Each thrust leaves him gasping for air, but he begs for more anyway. He can hardly breathe as Lancer gives him exactly what he wants and all he can do is moan the seme's name. 

His incredibly lewd noises melt together and he closes his eyes, every nerve alight with euphoria. 

Lancer kisses his jaw slowly, comforting him as pain he chooses to ignore plagues him. He knows it's there, but pleasure is so much kinder, so much more addicting. 

"Shit, I can't-!"

Lancer loses it before he can pull out, Edge's name sweet on his tongue.

Feeling Lancer's hot seed sets Edge off, back arching from the once clean sheets and cumming messily on the two of them. 

Lancer kisses Edge's forehead. 

"Sleep well, love."


	43. I Want To Crush My Skull And Yeet Out The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with the line, 'Where did you find that?'"
> 
> too lazy for this shit

"Nasaan iyan nag-hanap ka?"

fuck it I have a headache and sentence structure wants to fuck my brain

"Where did you find that?"

Starmine looked irritated by Dark's terrified question as he stormed up to the younger blonde, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it tight.

Dark started to whimper, fearful of Starmine's rage until the older boy simply hugged him tight. 

It only took a moment for Dark to realize he'd made Starmine cry.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"For what? Cutting yourself or me finding your blade?" Mine's voice shook in his fury and through his tears.

Still, Dark had never shed a single tear over the mess of self harm scars decorating his arms. 

He doesn't understand Mine's tears.

"Why... are you crying...?"

Starmine pulled back a little so he could meet Dark's eyes. "I'm crying for you Dark. Can you see that?"

Dark nodded unsurely, stomach twisting in guilt. "Why?"

"Because you won't cry for yourself."


	44. HECKING FLUFFY SNOW FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves hot water."
> 
> apparently I broke Edge so imma try and sorta fix him

Edge makes an odd squealing noise when he sees the powdery snow outside the window of the Len mansion. To be fair Ice Fog makes an even stranger sound which the other modules really don't know what to do about.

Len claps his hands together. "Let's all go out in the snow!"

Ciel immediately leaves the room crying, which the other modules pretend to ignore. They know Ciel's hated snow since his sister died.

Ice Fog looks like he's going to explode.

Anyway so the Lens all go outside in the snow.

"It looks like foaming soap," Dark comments as he purposely falls face first into the powdery substance and just lays there. "And paradichlorobenzene."

"DARK STOP EATING THE PARADICHLOROBENZENE!" Starmine screams when Dark stands up, but it turns out this time he was only eating snow.

Edge is sitting in the snow, excited but unsure what to do. 

"Wanna make snow angels?" 

"Wha-!?" he exclaims, startled. It's only Lancer beside him. He releases a breath he'd been holding. "S-sure, I guess."

Lancer lays back, only to sink into the snow because holy shit that's some powdery snow.

It's his turn to release a shocked sound, making Edge laugh. "You sure we should make snow angels?"

Lancer shakes his head frantically, sitting up. "Why would we need to? You're already an angel."

Edge blushes, staring down at the sparkling snow. His cheeks are already flushed from the cold weather, and he'd forgotten to wear gloves. Lancer squeezes his hand, able to feel how numb and cold they are. He's wearing gloves, so he slips them off. 

"Edge, give me your hand," he instructs, already taking it and exchanging gloves. 

"But won't your hands-"

"Not if you hold them," Lancer replies quietly, his cheeks redder than from just the temperature. He can't look Edge in the eye as he feels him take his hands.

"It's cold," Edge comments. "Maybe we can... go make hot cocoa...?"

"Yeah, everyone else seems okay out here. Are you cold? You can wear my jacket under yours."

"I'm fine, and you need yours."

The two walk inside, hand in hand. 

After making hot cocoa because SD's too lazy write about that they sit on Edge's precious FUCKINGCOUCH, their fingers warming up around a mug of hot cocoa.

They sip in comfortable silence, the sweet liquid warming them up from the inside out.

Edge finishes first, and goes back to the kitchen to wash his mug. When he returns, Lancer has fallen asleep. He smiles, crawling onto the couch to join him. He curls up, resting his head on Lancer's lap. 

Lancer wakes up with a small start, finding Edge sleeping peacefully in his lap. He removes his jacket, laying it over the boy. He gently strokes stray bangs from Edge's face, feeling Edge cuddle closer to him. 

Hours later, the Len modules coke back inside omfg I'm not even gonna fix that typo y'all know what I was trynna say

They see Edge and Lancer curled up together on the couch, Lancer snoring softly. They all quiet down, unable to disturb the scene. 

How the fuck do I end this idk it okay this be the end lol


	45. T o o  F u c k i n g  L a z y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that uses the words 'ripe' and 'follow.'"
> 
> omfg

There was a ripe fruit wow it was banana

Len wanted it so he followed a magic iguana to get the banana but then the world exploded and now we all live on the moon

in a different galaxy

that is still inside Punkish's asshole


	46. Lancer Angrily Eats Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves jars."

Lancer still crying about his fucking orng

Edgy boi got a jar of peanut butter

Lancer steals the peanut butter 

Edgy boi gives no fucks 

Dark eats some paradichlorobenzene and is screaming

Lancer angrily eats peanut butter but it's too peanut buttery so he makes a peanut butter jelly sandwich instead and angrily eats that

poor Lancer he just mourning his orng that got peeled

he gotta eat them fruits with the skin still on


	47. I Don't Think This Is What The Prompt Meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about taking a bite."
> 
> I don't think this is what it meant

Dark shivered as Mine's lips pressed up against his neck, kissing his fair skin gently. A small squeak escaped him as he felt the seme's tongue flick out, teasing him. 

Several moments passed where Starmine would only lick and kiss Dark's pale skin which was quickly turning pink. The younger blonde was struggling to keep his breathing even. It would be desirable for Starmine to stop because one small action lead to a chain of other events that ended up with Dark being unable to walk the next day.

At this point he needed Mine to stop teasing, he couldn't take it. Shyly, he released the rather lewd moan he'd been holding in. 

He could feel Mine smirk against him, then was somewhat rewarded with the edge of teeth digging into his skin. 

Still, it was only rough kissing. He loved it, to be clear, but he wanted more.

Frustrated, he didn't know how else to get his desires across to the other boy. 

"Dark, you're so tense," Mine commented, pausing to whisper in his ear. "What do you want?"

Gritting his teeth, Dark feels his nails against his palms as Starmine resumes roughly kissing his neck.

"Bite me!" he finally explodes, gasping as Mine's teeth sink into his flesh, making him moan. 

He didn't care about the blood, even as Mine licked it away. 

He slammed his lips against Mine's, mouth dropping open for the other's tongue. 

A few minutes of heated kissing later, Mine broke their kiss, hands traveling up Dark's shirt.

"Dark...?"

"Do it."


	48. Something About Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves rain boots and the word 'toast.'"

Rin-chan screamed "TOAST" for no reason because she wanted toast and Len was confuses so he threw bread at her and then she started screaming the lyrics of Chinge across the Mange becuss I'm a lil high on not sleeping and that all I got rn kinda in a crack mood but also in a crazy smut mood idk guys

wait shit the prompt

it was summy outside so the twins wire rain boots bc fuck why not in lazyhhhyyyyyyyy

idk wtf I'm saying anymore lol

maybe you'll get higher quality shit tomorrow idk anymore


	49. I Followed The Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a story that starts on the basement floor and ends on the roof."
> 
> working on other shit

Punkish was in the basement doing shit and then he went to the roof for Senbu's tea party


	50. A Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene about an intriguing towel."
> 
> I put too much effort into this

Dark usually wasn't one to come out of his room at all, but that particular day he was feeling a bit more adventurous. 

He made it to the living room.

No one else was there except a towel.

A large orange one, to be specific.

Immediately, Dark knew it couldn't belong to one of the Rins, or else it would reek of oranges.

That meant it had to be Starmine's. 

Dark pounced on it, finding it to smell just like the older boy. He hugged it tight. 

Starmine was away at a concert, and had been for the last week. Since he left, Dark hadn't come out of his room. 

Overcome by a wave of emotion, which was rare for him, Dark burst into tears, burying his face in the orange towel. 

Eventually, he fell asleep, hiccupping and sobbing softly, curled up with Starmine's towel.

For the next week, he wandered around the mansion, and no one could take that towel from him. Council had tried, as they needed to do laundry, but Dark nearly punched him in the face.

He didn't want to part with it, and the other modules were getting concerned. 

Finally, they came to the agreement that this needed to stop.

Len, Append, and V4x were away at the concert, as well as Blue, Lancer, Edge, Receiver, Punkish, and Asymmetry.

Hougetsu approached Dark, gently suggesting that maybe the towel needed to be washed. 

Of course, Dark immediately refused, threatening with paradichlorobenzene to which Hougetsu started crying because he loves his moths.

Dark didn't feel too bad though because the paradichlorobenzene itself isn't necessarily the chemical in moth balls that keeps moths away, it just gives the moth balls their strong odor. Paradichlorobenzene is used interchangeably with the more poisonous naphthalene, which further proves this point.

So anyway then Aitetsu tried to convince him of the same thing, that the towel needed to be washed, Dark just growled at him and Aitetsu smol child started crying so Hansel comforted him.

That's when the rest of them carried out the plan, pouncing on Dark and holding him down so that they could take the towel and wash it. 

Dark was kicking and screaming, begging for them not to take it away, but they took it away anyway and they dragged him to Starmine's room and locked him in there.

He clawed at the door for hours, crying for help, for someone to let him out, but no one came. 

Eventually, he crawled into Starmine's bed, overwhelmed by how much he could feel Starmine's presence.

He spent the next several days like this, just laying in Starmine's bed, sleeping sometimes, or just laying there numb at other times. 

Then the news came.

The modules from the concert had been in a car crash.

Rather, a bus crash.

The condition of each module was still unclear, but didn't look too good.

Dark refused to eat at all, though he'd been eating a little bit before. 

He'd just cry until his head pounded, sleep until he'd slept so much even that gave him headaches. 

He kept his headphones on in his waking hours, letting Starmine's voice flow through him.

He had no idea how much time passed before he truly woke up.

Laying in a hospital bed, wires snaking into his arm. He was confused, understandably. 

He could feel pressure on his hand, warmth.

"St-Starmine?" 

That's when he sees Starmine sitting beside the bed, clutching his hand. 

Starmine smiles through a sudden flood of tears, wrapping Dark in a tight hug. "I'd never leave you."

Malnourishment had made him sick, and he'd passed out. Luckily, Aitetsu had thought to check on him, despite his fear of him.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Starmine scolded fiercely, his relief to see Dark awake quelling his tone. 

"Len must've been furious," Dark snorts. 

"Trust me, he was, but Append was even angrier. He is the mom of the Len modules, after all."

"Can't bully his 'children,' or you'll face his wrath."

pffftttt endings fuck off


	51. SHIT IT'S vALENTINES dAy I foRgoT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with rain and ends with glitter."
> 
> ffs

IT'S WASHINGTON 

BY ASSOCIATION IT'S RAINING

FUCK

SO ANYWAY DARK WAS DOING SHIT IN HIS APARTMENT AND THEN HE HEARD A LOUD AND DESPERATE KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

WHEN HE OPENED IT, HE FOUND STARMINE SHIVERING OUTSIDE, DRENCHED FROM THE SKY'S TEMPER TANTRUM BECAUSE THE SKY IS ONE ANGRY CHILD WHO DID NOT RECEIVE A COOKIE.

BECAUSE RAIN IS RAIN, IT SHOULD HAVE WASHED OFF ALL THE GREEN GLITTER STARMINE WAS COVERED IN, BUT IT DIDN'T BECAUSE I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH THIS THING. 

DARK DIDN'T WANT GLITTERY CRAP IN HIS APARTMENT SO HE MADE STARMINE GO CLEAN HIMSELF OFF WITH A HOSE, WHICH WORKED BECAUSE I AM LAZY AND ALSO AM BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL THAT WAS INCORRECT GRAMMAR BUT FIGHT ME IDK WHAT THIS IS ANYMORE. AT LEAST IT SOUNDS WEIRD, IDK ACTUALLY. DOESN'T MATTER.

WHERE IS THIS EVEN GOING.

THEY FUCKED THE END.

WAIT THE PROMPT.

🎇🎆💖gLiTtER💖🎆🎇


	52. Senbu Hides A Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves a burlap sack."
> 
> I don't like this
> 
> it was bad writing 
> 
> too lazyyyyy

Senbu hums to himself, dragging the lifeless body beside him by the foot.   
He empties out a sack of potatoes, takes the container and brings it as well as the body up to the kitchen.   
There, he lays the body out on the table, eyes gleaming with joy and excitement as he produces a knife. 

From there he hacks away at the body, cutting it into beautiful chunks and slices. He's covered in blood, but why should he care? 

Finally done, he carefully dumps all the pieces into the burlap sack.

He goes outside, digging several small holes and hiding only a few pieces in each. Then the body can never be found. 

Of course it could, but he traveled all over the city to plant only a few chunks into the earth.

He finally went back home, only to run into Trickster in front of his room.

Upon seeing the brunette covered in blood, Trickster gasped.

"Senbu, what the fuck did you do


	53. Don't Abuse Carrots Or Ice Fag Will Scree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves pickled carrots and supermarket eggs."

Alright so Blue exists and I haven't used him in ages oops

so anyway Punkish was gonna cook shit because that's what he does when he's not being fucked 

right so Punkish was like "BLUE GET SOME FUCKING GROCERIES THANKS"

so Blue went to the grocery store and bought shit

when he got back to the Len mansion he had pickled carrots and eggs

Punkish did a scree and threw the pickled carrots across the room

Ice Fag freaked out bc carrots are precious to him I mean think about it his song is Snowman 

that's a fucking nose

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CARROT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THEIR IMPORTANCE" Ice Fag scream-cried 

"shshshshhshshshh I'll buy you some carrots to cherish" Asymmetry promised and Ice Fag hugged him owo

and then Punkish used the eggs bc eggs 

Asym got Ice Fag carrots dw


	54. Her Brother's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene about what she found in that notebook."

_Why does everyone hate me? Why does no one listen to me? Am I that bad? Do I need to disappear that much? Why am I never enough? Why can't I be perfect? Why did I have to exist in the first place? I don't deserve anything. I should die. No one will care. They shouldn't. They're not allowed to. No one should have to care about me. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything good. Not like Edge. Not like Starmine. Not like Senbu. They deserve everything good. They shouldn't have had to meet me. They shouldn't have to know me. It's a curse. I'm a curse. I'm a goddamn curse. My parents don't deserve a shit son like me. My sister shouldn't deal with a broken shit like me. They all deserve so much better. I shouldn't have anything. I should die instead all of those innocent souls around the world. I want to die. I want to die and I don't want anyone to miss me. I want everyone to forget me when I do. I don't want them to hurt. I want them to forget me and move on. I'm sorry, I can't forgive myself. No one else should forgive me either._

Anti doesn't believe she's crying when she reads it.

Over and over and over again.

Her brother's journal.

She's always hated him, but now she's not so sure.

Suddenly she's panicked.

She must show Starmine.

Before it's too late.


	55. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves faux fur."

Punkish sneezed

the end


	56. Chocolate Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Find a short story you love and read the first paragraph. Copy it in your notebook. Now write your own first paragraph, in that style."
> 
> I chose the first story in my reading list on Wattpad
> 
> idk what I just wrote

'Edge woke up, realizing that it's the day he's been waiting for, "CHRISTMAS!" Edge planned to give 12 people gingerbread cookies, its his way of getting festive. He then cooks 12 batches of gingerbread cookies and prepares them in separate packages. He put the packages in a sack, like a true santa, and readies to leave. "First destination... Aha!" He happily runs out.'

-Edge's Christmas Mission by Whit3Heart (Wattpad)

Dark is sitting at his desk screaming the lyrics of Sailor In A Lifeboat while it plays because he has nothing better to do with his life. He then remembers that it's February 19th, National Chocolate Mint Day! He sets off on his journey to QFC to obtain mint-chocolate combinations for his friends.


	57. Still Didn't Fix The Ending Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write something that you've written before. Start from scratch - don't look at the original."
> 
> welp I'm too lazy
> 
> so I'm just rewriting "It Was Gonna Be Shit Because I Already Wrote Lemons Today But Fuck" in past tense

Edge's toes curled into the white sheets, his body jerking awkwardly in reaction to Lancer's teasing. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts, leaving him splayed out and vulnerable.

He fought his restraints once again, Lancer's tongue against his flesh becoming too much for him. He wanted the blonde in more... intimate places. 

Lancer knew this well, but still chose to torture his uke with slow, sensual kisses all over his body and thorough massages. 

Edge couldn't force his breathing to steady, and he got excited just looking into Lancer's eyes.

That is, until Lancer nibbled gently on his ear and blindfolded him. 

Relying on his other senses only made him more aware of Lancer's actions. His skin sparked every time the taller so much as breathed on it, and he longed to feel his touch. 

"Lancer..." he whined, shivering as Lancer squeezed his thighs released them over and over again, relaxing his aroused body.

He was so warm, but he wanted the burning lust he knew he'd feel soon. Lancer pressed a few more lingering kisses to his neck, then moved up to meet his lips.

He didn't know he could be so starved for something. He allowed his mouth to drop open, inviting Lancer's tongue. 

He emitted a few soft moans as Lancer kissed him roughly, but he loved it all the same. He felt the ropes on his ankles being loosened, and before he knew it Lancer was inside him. 

He screamed, wrapping his legs tightly around Lancer's back. He loved the way the blonde slammed into him, their lips pressed against each other forming murmurs of the other's name. 

He felt his ass exposed to the open air, Lancer holding his hips and rocking his vulnerable body. 

Every small action made him scream a new note, a beautiful song to Lancer's ears.

"Harder~! Fuck me harder~!"

Each thrust left him gasping for air, but he begged for more anyway. He could hardly breathe as Lancer gave him exactly what he wanted and all he could do was moan the seme's name.

His incredibly lewd noises melted together and he closed his eyes, every nerve alight with euphoria. 

Lancer kissed his jaw slowly, comforting him as pain he chose to ignore plagued him. He knew it was there, but pleasure was so much kinder, so much more addicting. 

"Shit, I can't~!"

Lancer lost it before he could pull out, Edge's name sweet on his tongue. 

Feeling Lancer's hot seed set Edge off, back arching off the once clean sheets and cumming messily on the two of them. 

Lancer kissed Edge's forehead.

"Sleep well, love."


	58. #prayforLancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe the taste of an orange without using the words sweet, juicy, or sour."

Lancet still fookin peeved about his orng

twas quite an odd tasting orng

but then Edge pointed out it only tastes odd because Lancer likes to eat his fruit with the skin still on 

smh Lancer u gotta stop my dude

oh well at least Edge is their to peel your orngs

and your watermelons bc LANCER

YOU DO NOT EAT WATERMELON WITH THE SKIN ON

well you don't eat the skin

so stop it

#prayforLancer


	59. Please Let Porn Star Stay With His Lovely Fence-sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe a fence from the POV of someone who was just robbed. Now describe the sane fence from the POV of someone who just won some money."
> 
> interesting but I'll take it
> 
> Alright we gonna use Porn Star and Terekakushi

Porn Star's pov

Oh, you beautiful fence, with your wood so luscious and grainy. You're my only friend. Why does no one ever pay me what I am owed? I run a god damn grocery store for them, they can at least pay me. You're so beautiful, Mmm I could just kiss you even though your rough, splinter filled bark would make my lips bleed. Comfort me, Fence-sama!

Terekakushi's pov

What a beaten down fence. With all this money I just won, I could easily replace it. It's probably filled with all sorts of filthy bacteria, how unsanitary. It's such an unattractive color, it should at least be repainted.

Ah well I'm too lazy don't eat soap kids and adults with the same time as the article below and click on the appropriate discussion page such as the article below and click the link to the office of Governor and I will be a good day to all my friends and family and friends of the most important thing about being in the world.

the last paragraph is what happens if you use the words autocorrect suggests

with different words to start, trusting my autocorrect it could be a lot worse ahahah I don't write smut on my phone what


	60. Crane Gives Aya Head Pats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves a pencil drawing."
> 
> too lazy and editing other shit which is hell cuz that shit's fucking long and pretty useless

Crane was making paper cranes uwu

Dark was drawing in a corner because that's what he does when he's not playing video games

There's a pencil drawing ig

SD's crying in a corner with a song too stuck in her head so she memorized it on the piano cuz the right hand is super simple and the left hand is just chords

Ayasaki yeets in and does a big scree for seemingly no reason 

but actually it's because he found Crane's cocaine that he sells 

oops

poor Crane boi he gotta run

but he gives Aya head pats so Aya is hella confused and doesn't really know what to do

congrats Crane you has succeeded in escape this time 

you get cake

( ^^) _旦~~


	61. Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write three very short stories. Each one will involve a spider, but in three very different ways."
> 
> oh shit look I actually tried

Story #1; First person POV Aitetsu

I was napping on the couch, as it was a cozy kind of afternoon. Not on Edge's special couch of course, but I can't say it because there's a no no word in it.

When I woke up from my nap, I saw a little black speck crawling along next to me.

I was too groggy to realize what it was, but when I did, I screamed.

I'm super scared of spiders!

Luckily, Hansel caught it and let it outside so that it wouldn't scare me anymore.

After that, he cuddled with me and I fell asleep because he's warm and I like sleeping with him. 

I hope the spider has someone like Hansel to cuddle with. Even if that little spider scares me, it didn't mean to, and it deserves to have someone love it too, like how Hansel loves me.

Story #2; Second person POV Dark

You knew this was no ordinary spider.

But you don't care.

It hurts.

You sob pitifully, Starmine's name on your lips.

Nothing can save you.

You stare helplessly down at your chest, where one of the spider's legs leaves your body.

You stare at the large monster before you.

You look back down at your chest, where your heart bleeds out and you are lost to eternal slumber.

Story #3; Third person POV

Ayasaki truly despises the underworld sometimes.

Especially at times such as these.

He's caught in a spider's web, and not just any spider.

A demon spider.

The more he struggles, the more entangled he becomes in its silky web.

It faces him, caressing his cheek with a spindly leg.

It tears off his clothing, exposing him to all who see him.

He struggles more as silk is placed lovingly over his eyes to deprive him of sight and in his mouth to keep him from crying out.

The web holds him firmly.

He still gives an agonized howl as one of the spider's legs is forced up his entrance with no preparation.

It's excruciating, and yet another leg joins it. 

Tears pour down his cheeks from the anguish, but he's helpless.

The two legs are thrust into him, abusing him for pleasure.

The screams that rip from him are only music to the spiderlike monster, who does not yet sense Aya's demon self.

Fury of being used bubbles up inside him though.

Closer, closer, closer, and it erupts.

A hellish shriek from him summons all sorts of underworld creatures.

It's an unspoken rule here, that one demon does not pleasure themself with another. 

Those who recognize Ayasaki release their full power on the spiderlike demon.

Unfortunately for it, Aya is quite well known.

The pale blonde swiftly dresses himself, plunging his cursed katana into the creature's core.

This creature had assaulted several other demons already, but has been vanquished.

Aya's work here is done.


	62. G R E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a list of 25 sentences that all start with the word "green." Just see if something interesting happens. Trust me. (Use any colour.)"
> 
> I don't trust you but okay

1\. Green is Dark's favorite color.

2\. Green eyes glare at the rowdy couple from the corner of the room.

3\. Green gems glint in the sunlight.

4\. Green women paint the sky every morning for the world to see.

5\. Green ice is concerning on its own, but more so as Starmine finds his lover impaled with it.

6\. Green roses aren't red, but poison.

7\. Green apples are good.

8\. Green dinosaurs aren't confirmed, they could've been pink with yellow polka dots for all we know.

9\. Green, Yoda is. 

10\. Green floods the rolling fields of grass.

11\. Green is an oddly chemical color.

12\. Green Eggs and Ham should've been a concerning book because at no time should you eat eggs or ham that is green of all the colors.

13\. Green trees surround her, finally a rush of air from all those deep red petals.

14\. Green eyes are so cool dammit.

15\. Green bushes are weighed down beneath snow.

16\. Green suffocates Senbu in this room, but it's better than white.

17\. Green decides the fate of the Corrupted Judge.

19\. Green forces its way into Dark's head, its vibrant hues splashing through his mind.

20\. Green Lantern yeets into the Len Mansion and don't ask me which one because I don't care but it was probably Hal Jordan since he's the most famous one.

21\. Green Lantern was yeeted back out of the Len Mansion for walking in on Trenbu fucking oops.

22\. Green hurts him, strangling him.

23\. Green eyes gleam up at him in curiosity, before their owner reaches up to kiss him.

24\. Green lights flicker down the beaten path.

25\. Green and starting sentences with the word green makes me so fucking angry what the fucking hell.


	63. IMPLICIT DEMAND FOR PROOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene using these words: interior, butler, corner."
> 
> oh what

Patunay ang Pakiusap ng Karamay  
[Implicit Demand for Proof]

Hindi ng sinungaling ka alam ako  
[I know you're not a liar]

At magsunog ka alam ako  
[And I know you could set fire]

Ang araw  
[This day]

Sige at tumingin ka layas gawa ako  
[Go ahead and make me look away]

Tulakin ng pababa mo ako  
[Strike me down]

Kidlat mo tatawagan ako  
[I am calling your lightning]

Taguan ng dilim mo taga pababa  
[Down from your dark hiding place]

Sige at ipakita mo sa akin  
[Go ahead and show me]

Mukha mo  
[Your face]

got a little sidetracked whoops anyway 

Punkish decided to try to stop being a prostitute/stripper/pole dancer and tried to be an interior designer

Lenny boi does not get to have a butler costume no he gets a mAId dRESS

"MIGIKATA NI MURASAKI CHOOCHOO KISU O SHITA KONO HEYA NO SUMI DE" Punkish screamed and then proceeded to kiss the purple butterfly on his right shoulder in the corner of the room


	64. Somebody Will Always Be Incensed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a piece with the title: 'Somebody will always be incensed.'"

Dark did a scree because Starmine took away his paradichlorobenzene so he sat in his room and drank coffee then cried himself to sleep

Edge also did a scree because Porn Star who nobody cares about fell asleep on the sacred FUCKINGCOUCH 

big sin

smh Porn Star

Senbu killed someone because they meowed near his Trickster-sama because that's just what happens if you meow near his Trickster-sama

Aitetsu and Kotetsu are to pure to be angry children

Ice Fag is sassily kicking the air on his giant Oreo because I said so

Punkish is crying cuz he wants that Blue Moon big d but Blue's holy fucking shit autocorrect what are those suggestions

nvm that's just proof that I have written too many Blunkish lemons to be healthy oh well

Ayasaki's just angry

we all knew this

he's always angry

why?

he just

I s

I didn't do a shit ton of modules simply because I'm too lazy rn

Dark found his paradichlorobenzene again and started screaming out the song without understanding the meaning

PARADICHLOROBENZENE 

Is he satisfied with this?

PARADICHLOROBENZENE 

if he breaks the rules will something change?

someone stop me 

more for your sanity than mine

Ayasaki is angry like I said so he screamed for Dark to shit the fuck up with that song

hhh typos 

screw it

instead Dark started screaming 

「ずんだらもち、いそぎんちょく、ベンゼン、ベンゼン！」

aka

RICE CAKES

SEA ANEMONES

BENZENE

B E N Z E N E

and Ayasaki was so fucking done so he left to suck Crane's dick and ignore the fact that Crane is a cocaine dealer

Porn Star was upset cuz Dark was upsetting his sleep, so he yelled at Dark to shut the fuck up with that song

and so Dark started screaming the lyrics of Nitrobenzene instead and sounding remarkably like a car horn

while Edge screamed at Porn Star for not only breathing on but SLEEPING on his beloved FUCKINGCOUCH 

sick of all this bullshit Len screamed through the house "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING MORONS SHUT THE FUCK UP" and left to go do shit

the modules didn't really know what to do with themselves after that so they just watched all the fucking Little Lunch episodes out of complete and total boredom


	65. Lazy But It's Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that uses the following words: foggy, comic, parallel."
> 
> idek how Ice Fag died oops

Asym came home to find Ice Fag lying on the ground, eyes foggy and lifeless. 

Shocked, he lets the comic in his hand fall, joining it on the ground as he sobs over the younger blonde's still body.

They'd grown up close as brothers, and to lose Ice Fag was the end for Asym.

He laid himself parallel to Ice Fag and closed his eyes to join the boy in eternal slumber.


	66. Dark's Nonexistent Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with the line, 'I could never understand his poetry.'"

"I could never understand his poetry," Punkish groaned, referring to Dark's poetry.

"tHAt's bEcAusE I doN't wRitE ANy," Dark said looking dead inside as ever and proceeded to devour the organic compound known as paradichlorobenzene to cope with his crippling depression


	67. Senbu + Flowers = What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about a flower bouquet - use it in the scene in a way you wouldn't expect."

Senbu gives the girl before him a wide smile, but his gray-brown eyes glint with fury.

"Whom have you come to visit at our humble abode?" he asks cheerily, masking his real thoughts and feelings.

"Trickster," she giggles, and Senbu clenches his fist behind his back, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from snarling at her.

"Well, it seems he has something for you!" he smiles all the wider, reaching inside to find "Trickster's gift."

He produces a large bouquet of flowers, gorgeous blooms he'd plucked himself.

"For you," he holds the bouquet out to her, blinking innocently. "They smell divine, don't they?"

"I haven't really smelled them yet..." she trails off, taking the bouquet and thinking Trickster so sweet to get such lovely blossoms for her.

"Why don't you smell them then?" he coaxes, getting impatient.

"O-of course," she stammers, burying her face in their petals.

A sharp wave of drowsiness hits her, and she's fallen into Senbu's trap.

She collapses and tumbles down the front steps where she lays dead.


	68. Jason Has Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves claws."
> 
> fuck

Senbu's pet cheetah has claws yeet

his name be Jason

Jason attacked Bebop 

the end


	69. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves a head of cabbage."

Dark and Starmine were eating cabbage but it's chapter 69 so they sixty nined yeet


	70. Edgy Boi Gets Fucked Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write an angular scene. Then write a smooth scene. I mean do it with the feel of your sentences (not necessarily the content)."
> 
> don't rape people 
> 
> I'm not supporting rape here
> 
> double lemon today yeet

Angular Scene

Edge squirms in the possessive grip of a man he doesn't know. 

In the dark, he can't see, but the man throws him to the ground and pounces on him.

He cries out in disgust as the man starts to touch his naked, vulnerable body while he is sprawled on the ground, struggling to get away with obstacle of tightly bound wrists. 

Those large, filthy hands settle with iron grip on his thighs, holding him in place while the man's lips find his, slamming against them despite him pursing them tight.

Irritated, the man strikes him hard across the face, making him yelp.

His mouth being dominated by the man's tongue, he grimaces. The man tastes like cigarettes and stale alcohol.

He struggles fruitlessly as the man clutches his hips, using them as holds so he can force himself inside the now howling ginger.

Tears stream down Edge's cheeks. The raw agony is unbearable, but the man is corrupt beyond giving two shits whether Edge wants this or not. 

When thrashing doesn't get him anywhere, the ginger can do nothing but wait it out, screaming himself hoarse from the pain.

Mercifully, the man finally cums, slaps him again, and leaves.

Edge curls up and sobs, clutching his stomach and feeling absolutely filthy.

He needs to get out of this place.

 

Smooth Scene

Edge squirms in Lancer's arms, trying to get the blonde's lips on his own.

It's dark, but Edge willingly falls to his knees in the ground so that Lancer might have some fun with him. Lying on his back, he feels Lancer's breath on his neck.

His wrists are bound behind him, leaving him defenseless. Lancer massages his legs, enjoying Edge's moans almost as much as Edge enjoys his touch.

The younger shivers when Lancer's hands rest on his thighs and his lips are met by the blonde with soft yet passionate affection.

Caressing Edge's cheek, Lancer coaxes his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Edge can feel himself salivating as Lancer kisses him. He can never get enough of the blonde's lips and tongue, always starving for more.   
He will never turn down having Lancer's tongue down his throat, kissing him breathless and loving him.

Lancer always reminds him that he loves him as a person, not just a body, and he does that now.

Edge spreads his legs, licking his lips slowly and turning his uke levels up to the max. Subdued and submissive, but suggestive and sexy. 

Lancer tackles him with a sudden chain of kisses down his neck, pausing to leave a deep love bite which makes Edge shriek in delight.

Turned on beyond words, even in the dim room Edge eyes Lancer's arousal, hungry to feel it inside him.

He stares innocently up at Lancer with an angelic smile on his face. Lancer returns it, shaking his head, then slams himself inside.

Edge's features contort into a look crossed between pain and pleasure, but undeniable lust and pleasure win in the end. 

He eagerly returns Lancer's sloppy kiss, moaning all the while as Lancer fucks him good and hard.

In breaks for air he begs for it harder or faster, otherwise moaning Lancer's name as though he'd forgotten all other words. 

At last, they climax, Edge making a mess of his stomach and Lancer's, and Lancer cumming inside his uke.

The blonde kisses Edge's nose, then lays beside him, gripping his hand.

Edge never wants to leave his place by Lancer's side


	71. SMH SD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene in the form of a letter."
> 
> I was trying to make it not sad but I made it sad

_Dear Starmine,_

_I never say it, but I love you._

_I don't know how to express it sometimes, because it's hard for me to talk to people, but I want you to know that I care._

_I guess I should tell you then._

_I'm dying._

_No, I'm not going to kill myself, and this isn't a suicide note, but I'm dying fast._

_I'm sick, Mine._

_I know you want our love to work out despite us living miles apart for the time being, but how can we do it if I'm... not there?_

_If it's not inconvenient, I want to see you one last time, and I want you to kiss me._

_I love you, Starmine._

_Love, Dark_

Starmine screams.

He's in the middle of the airport sobbing, but he doesn't care.

A few hours later, he's laying by Dark's bedside, squeezing his hand and struggling to hold back his tears.

"I love you, Starmine."

The blonde looks up, saddened further by the hidden goodbye in the statement.

"I love you too, Dark."

His voice quivers, and he leans in to softly kiss his dying boyfriend.

They pull apart finally, and Dark smiles.

"Thank you for everything."

He stops fighting to keep his eyes open and leans in for Starmine to kiss him again.

There, in Starmine's arms, he takes his last breath.


	72. Opening Sentences Yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Read 10 opening lines but don't finish the stories. Then write 5 opening sentences of your own."
> 
> all of these are Wattpad users so
> 
> and yeah I'm pretty sure there's a second account in there smh SD

1\. "No one knows me." - The Alices of Wonderland by Starmine_Len

2\. "'I'm back! Oh right, I don't have a room mate yet.'" - Teacher and I by Whit3Heart

3\. "'Blue!!!'" - The Sex Prank by Deaththekid27

4\. "Len was excited for his first day of high school." - Plus Boy [Lencest Edition] by AwesomeFanGurl54

5\. "Good morning Ao-chan!" - Just Look At Me by PockeyKagamine

6\. "Trickster was kind, social, caring, lovable, _hell he wasn't even bullied_." - Parasitic Eyes by Ni-No-Sakura-Senbu

7\. "Loneliness is like a disease in some cases." - Pinky Swear by maplechann

8\. " ** _BUZZ BUZZ!_** The vibration of White Edge's phone woke him up from his slumber as he let out a small scream." - I'm In Love With An Idiot by YellowowoKagaweebs

9\. "Why did Tenn-nii leave?" - 「Angel's Voice」Nanase Riku by ArcMages

10\. " _Maybe I... didn't do it right?"_ \- Summoning A Dream Eater by RadioactLiv

oh yeet my turn

1\. The wretched girl collapses, you observe, and your heart fills with glee.

2\. We're dying.

3\. I'm on fire.

4\. The gleaming green eyes staring up at him regard him with distrust.

5\. Edge's pleasured scream rings throughout the room.


	73. Squirrel Is A Weird Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that includes the words 'squirrel,' 'house' and 'waffle.'"
> 
> OMFG I CANNOT TYPE TODAY
> 
> WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK
> 
> I MANAGED SOMEHOW THO
> 
> BUT GRRRR

Senbu child and the other two thousand seven hundred of them-

sorry 

that sentence was with autocorrect suggesting shit lemme start again

Senbu was making waffles because breakfast is supposedly the most important meal if the day but the modules aren't very good about it let's be honest.

Dark eats chemicals, Ayasaki devours souls, Trickster eats dreams, and Hougetsu just drinks. There's more but I'm angry at my phone keyboard and I'm trying so hard to fight my inability to type rn.

you know what I give up

so if y'all remember Ni-No-Sakura-Senbu's oneshot in which Aitetsu was attacked by swuikwanjfjdjjd

FFS I CANT SPELL SQUIRREL TODAY FKKDKSSKJS

what 

yes

why is it so hard for my autocorrect to figure out in spelling squirrel ffs

okay so Punkish is being attacked by squirrels this time or some shit so he threw them against the wall

fuck this shit I can't type dnekdbnsmss and too lazyyyyyyy

oh hey it was 4:20AM when I wrote this cool


	74. SENBU CHILD I APOLOGIZE bAd SD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe a strawberry without using the words red, sweet, tart or juicy."
> 
> I like strawberries
> 
> they're probably my favorite fruit 
> 
> mangoes are a close second though
> 
> mangoes are so good

The crowd gathers in stony silence to watch the child be taken up onto the large platform in the middle to be executed.

The word "monster" makes a hushed ripple through the room. 

Not for the executioners, but the child himself.

The young brunette wears an impassive expression as he's lead onward, surrounded by six professionally trained men to protect not him, but the people around him.

He is too dangerous to live.

While straitjackets are never used, he finds himself confined in one anyway. He doesn't let it show, but having his arms so tightly restrained irritates him and makes him anxious. 

He feels too exposed to the world with only his rather short shorts on and nothing else. The only perk of the straitjacket is that it covers his upper body, comforting him only the slightest bit.

His bare feet are close to bleeding on the gravel path, and it hurts him. Heavy manacles extend between his thin ankles, dragging on the ground as he shuffles along.

He's fifteen, hardly a child, but so small he comes off as one all the same. 

At least, when he's calm.

An innocent little girl turns to her parents while pointing at him, asking, "Is that a monster?"

The words hurt more than he'd like to admit, but he repels it with anger instead. 

He sends the family a vicious snarl that makes everyone who sees it stumble back in fear of him.

He's only angered more by this, but before he can do anything else, the guards are onto him, strapping a bite restraint mask over his face. 

He screeches in protest until one of the guards grabs his throat, squeezing to the point he's about to pass out, but letting go just before and slapping him hard across the face to keep him awake.

The mask gets in the way of him feeling the strikes full force, but he understands the message.

Weak, he trips, falling to the ground and laying there helplessly with neither the mobility nor the motivation to get back up. 

He's dragged to his feet anyway, forced to take step after painful step across the sea of people here to witness his death. 

He thinks back to the little girl and wishes she wasn't here. She's too young, too pure.

Up onto the platform they go, and he's surprised to see Trickster, the man he'd lost his mind for.

He hadn't dared look up, but now he sees that the guillotine he'd supposed would be his death bringer is not set up. 

Instead, a chair.

He's shoved into the chair, and strapped down so he can't escape it. 

He can't look at the crowds, because all that's there is silent hatred. Trickster probably hates him too, so he can't look there. The sky is too bright, he hates it, and refuses to look there. To look down at himself only reminds him of what a monster he is.

He closes his eyes.

Several minutes pass, and then Trickster is talking to him, telling him to open his eyes.

He can never deny Trickster, and does as he's asked.

His eyes pool with tears, more so when he sees a mirrored expression before him, and the salty drop slips down Trickster's face. 

He will not cry, not in front if Trickster. He can't.

He opens his mouth and Trickster places a strawberry inside after removing the bite restraint mask. 

His mouth floods with the vibrant fruit's juice and flesh, sour and saccharine the same. 

He swallows, and cries out.

Pain consumes him, he feels like he's on fire and freezing all at once. 

No one restrains him this time when he screams, and keeps screaming from the agony.

Poison.

He howls his pleas for mercy, though he knows all good had abandoned him for his instability long ago. 

He pleads for Trickster, and the blonde comes forth, leaning in so that his face is level with the tortured brunette's.

Leaning in to the younger boy's ear, he speaks quickly as he knows the child is running out of time.

"You're not a monster, Senbu darling."

Senbu's screams falter as his voice gives out and the poison spreads, weakening him significantly. 

Not bothering to hide the fact that he's crying, Trickster leans in to kiss the dying brunette. "I love you, Senbu."

This is the last thing Senbu ever hears.


	75. I Was Gonna Say No One Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about someone who had a distinct scent - pleasant or unpleasant... or "has," if you want to go present tense."
> 
> oh shit I completely forgot about the prompt in the actual story
> 
> whoops

No one shows up for Senbu's pitiful funeral. After all, they think he's a monster.

Only one man appears, tears dripping down his face as he watches the motionless brunette, cold and lifeless.

Dead because of him.

He lets himself cry, picking up a shovel and beginning to dig the grave himself. He sobs Senbu's name, he didn't want the boy to die.

The child was sick, why did they have to kill him? They should've helped him, rather than treating him like a monster when all he really needed was some affection.

Sure, they found him guilty of murder, but in the United States, while the death penalty is legal, thanks to Roper v. Simmons it can't be applied to a minor, and it's also illegal to sentence the death penalty to someone with a mental disorder.

Senbu was a mess of mental disorders, but then again, they don't live in the states, Senbu was just being imprisoned there.

Trickster's shoulders ache by the time he has a suitable hole, and it's been hours. His head hurts from crying so much, and all motivation has left him. He stands next to Senbu's limp body, which wasn't even going to be put in a coffin.

He falls to his knees, squeezing Senbu's icy hand.

Suddenly, he feels a blade at his throat, his head locked from behind.

"Dark," he chokes out, recognizing the thin, pale arms, covered in self harm scars and cuts. 

"I'm so sorry..."

Dark's grip loosens with his words. 

Trickster turns to looks at him.

"I can't live with myself, Dark," he whispers. "I loved him. I love him. I love him so damn much but they took him from me! I want him back, Dark, I want him back!"

His increasingly louder pleas make Dark question if Trickster is entirely stable too, but even if he isn't, he won't tell anyone. 

"Kill me, Dark. I want him back."

Breathing deeply, Dark presses his blade against Trickster's neck. The older blonde picks up Senbu, kissing his forehead. 

"Will you bury us? Together?"

Dark nods.

"Goodbye, Strange Dark. May love prevail and happiness find its way home back to you, who has lost it for so long," Trickster states solemnly, eyes firm as he regards Senbu's close friend in life. 

He then turns to croon in Senbu's ear, "I get to be with you now. I love you, Senbu darling."

At this moment of pure love and determination, Dark slits Trickster's throat so that the older may reunite with the one he loves.


	76. Dark's Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about everything that is in your character's pockets today."
> 
> so you know how you have to take everything out of your pockets for those security checks in airports
> 
> yeah

The police officer could only stare as Dark produced several things from his pockets into the the plastic white bin.

His phone, a PSP, several pens, moth balls, a pencil sharpener, a packet of tissues, a pencil grip, a squid (dw it's small and dead), a pair of pattern scissors, band aids, a shit ton of extra hair elastics, a sheet of paper with notes about doughnuts, a small notebook filled with chemicals and their properties and abilities, a packet of goldfish, a banana, hand sanitizer, floss, a pair of socks, a barrette, his phone charger, a ruler, a thimble, a container of clear nail polish, the sheet music to Cancer by My Chemical Romance, a plastic bottle with uncooked rice inside, a sponge, an apple juice box, an Xbox one controller, XCOM Enemy Within, and last and most casually out of place, a large bag of crystallized paradichlorobenzene.

Yes the officer was concerned and kinda just let him pass like holy shit Dark the fuck do you keep in your pockets


	77. Didn't I Do This Kind Of Thing A Week Ago Or Something Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Read the first sentence of 5 short stories by 5 different authors. Then wrote 5 first sentences if your own."
> 
> Wattpad accs
> 
> half have Ao3 accs but I'm too lazy to find and despite having been on here a year idk how tagging works or if it's a thing lol

"Lights are dimmed." - 「Devil's Voice」Tenn Kujo by ArcMages

" _'Welcome~ We hope you enjoy your stay~!'_ " - Amour Difficile by Ni-No-Sakura-Senbu

"The street was damp and cold that night, the only thing that could be heard were the small pacing footsteps of a man wondering the pavements." - If Only It Was Just A Joke by maplechann

"Edge woke up, realizing that it's the day he's been waiting for, "CHRISTMAS!"" - Edge's Christmas Mission by Whit3Heart

"It was a late night in early October when the two blondes met for the first time." - Worse Than Nicotine by AwesomeFanGurl54

my turn hhh

1\. A vast stretch of nothingness greets the boy's tired eyes.

2\. "I doN'T cARE If iT'S fREE, gET tHAt sHit ouT!"

3\. The streets are unusually empty, slick with ice but oddly calm.

4\. Dark's daily paradichlorobenzene intake is really quite concerning.

5\. Over-chlorinated water is good for thinking up the actual worst ideas ever then writing them and posting them for people to cry about.

no but seriously during swim team practice in the pool with way too much chlorine I get horrible ideas that sound great at the time and I write anyway despite them being actual shit :')))))))


	78. WI-FI NEEDS DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that takes place at an apple pie factory."

WI-FI GO SUCK MY NONEXISTENT DICK THANKS

HANSEL MAKES THE APPLE PIES OF THE WORLD WE DONT NEED NO DAMN FACTORIES THEREFORE THIS PROMPT IS INVALID FUCKING HELL


	79. YAY PEABNUT BUBBERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that takes place over desert."

"PEABNUT BUBBER IS GOOD FOR MEDICINE" Dark screamed

"ESPECIALLY IF YOU ATE ALL DA CAKES" Senbu also screamed

"YAY PEABNUT BUBBERS" Edge joined in the screaming

they were all eating some desert probably

Dark is high on paradichlorobenzene 

Senbu is drunk

and Edge more or less just woke up and is somewhat drowsy


	80. Spoopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with the line, 'There's a ghost in this house.'"

There's a ghost in this house. 

Starmine knows this before he buys the flat, bye he takes it anyway.

Someone had died here.

Killed themself.

It had been his boyfriend, Dark.

Living here, the two can be reunited once again.


	81. Eyelash Pain Is A Very Serious Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with the line, 'We all looked up at once.'"

We all looked up at once.

We saw the ceiling.

Then we saw Senbu crash through the ceiling.

Dark did a big scree because Mine won't let him eat paradichlorobenzene and the rest of the world suffered from eyelash pain smh

it can only be treated with the holy koko fruit water

which can only be obtained from the planet Fuck All You Quotidian Apron-Wearing Peasants 

which us where the K-Pop idols come from because they look inhuman as fuck

eyelash pain is a very serious problem y'all


	82. This Prompt Is Useless Someone Use It Better Than Me Pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about a medicinal flavor, a ticket, and a tattoo."

Medicine tastes like medicine 

because Dark said so 

Vermilion got a train ticket for the train he conducts which is kind of useless because he's conducting the train so he doesn't need a ticket

Bad Boy's tattoo nice 

lol was gonna try but blanked on what to write and I'm in a smut mood and I have to finish a long ass chapter as well as my math homework and my yearbook page oh yeah and the 23rd chapter of that book I have a quiz on tomorrow shit


	83. Music UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a paragraph sharply. Write a paragraph softly."
> 
> violas are significantly quieter than violins
> 
> I'm not in band, orchestra or choir it's just that most of my friends are
> 
> I on the other hand am on the yearbook staff with the_vowl
> 
> also Edge doesn't die I think I worded that last sentence weirdly

Sharp

Ayasaki's bow runs harshly down his viola, fighting the much greater volume of the violin beside him. It's not screeching, as he can play decently, but no matter what he does, his instrument will never be loud enough, noticeable enough. It doesn't matter if it's impossible though, he'll keep on trying anyway.

Soft

Edge melts into his music, transferring his melodies from his soul and into the elegant instrument before him through nimble, delicate fingers. A content smile sits on his lips as he buries himself in the world he loves.


	84. Yes Part Of This Happened To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves frost, cornflakes, and boots."
> 
> this doesn't really have a plot
> 
> btw the story about eating a spider (Edge putting cereal in his bowl to him sitting in shock) is something that happened to me irl about four years ago
> 
> yes, I ate a spider because it was hiding in my cereal and I didn't see it

Edge's breath carries in the chilly air, his cheeks flushed from the cold even as he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, pressing his arms against himself to retain heat.

The morning is still young and weak in light as he strolls down the frosty street.

He finds these morning excursions soothing, a place where he can be at peace.

About a half hour later, he's back at the Len Mansion. He pours himself a bowl of cornflakes, then ignores the milk because who needs that when you have Special K?

He sighs. It's not his personal favorite, but he'll make do with it. 

He sees a small something scurry across the table. Deciding to ignore it, he takes a spoon and begins to slowly eat his cornflakes.

He sees it again and this time, he see that it's a spider. One of those weird tan colored ones.

A little creeped out, he blows it away with a rather violent gust of air.

He resumes his cereal killing, in which he devours them because think about it, he's still killing the cereal.

Suddenly, he tastes something disgusting and a rather different texture than the rest of his cornflakes.

It takes him a minute to realize what he'd eaten.

The spider.

He is too much in shock to process that so he kind of just doesn't.

He hears the soft padded boots if Lancer, soon followed by arms around his waist and a pair of lips in his hair, telling him how beautiful he is. 

He smiles, leaning into Lancer's embrace.

"I sort of swallowed a spider."

Lancer looked somewhat terrified for him and proceeded to kiss him up and give him several massages to make him feel better uwu.


	85. I Didn't Mean To Steal His Sweater. Only The Arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that starts with the line, 'I didn't mean to steal his sweater. Only the arms.'"

"I didn't mean to steal his sweater," Fork-chan insisted as School outfit grilled him about why he had Jersey's sweater. "I didn't mean to steal his sweater. Only the arms."

At that, a mask of concern and confusion fell over Outfit's face. "Why only the arms?"

"Because arms!" Fork-chan rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Okay what the fuck," Outfit scoffs, raising his hands in innocence and backing out of the room.

Fork-chan stuck his tongue out at the retreating blonde rather childishly.

Outfit rolled his eyes this time and simply left. He ran into Jersey on the way to his room though.

A sad, sniffling Jersey who only wanted his sweater back.

He stopped Jersey, informing him.

"Don't worry, it was only Fork-chan. He didn't mean to steal your sweater. Just the arms."

Jersey was very much confused and decided to go make a card house out of plastic forks or something idk


	86. ListEN soN iN tHis woRld it's EitHER YEEt oR bE YEEtEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does your character like or not like the colour brown?"

Maple, some reporter like thing: so Len(s), what are your opinions on the color brown?

Len: literally no one cares

Maple: shut up Len go scream the lyrics of one of your songs with super high notes or something

Len: sshshshsh

Maple: AS I WAS SAYING

Knight: Vermilion has cafe au lait eyes-

Vermilion: wHAt HAvE I ToLd YoU AboUt YoUR stUpid vocAbulARy

Knight: I-

Vermilion: HUsH

Knight: **sed**

Maple: poor Knight

goodKNIGHT y'all 

bad puns for days 

SD: YEEt


	87. Probably The Fluffiest Smut I've Written Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Use these words in your next scene: jaw, evening, hook."
> 
> a smutty bs is overdue bc smutty bs usually means there's actual effort put in
> 
> still kinda lazy cuz they didn't fuck but you know what I'm working on a really long ass lemon at the sane time and I need to work on chapter eight of Risk and Gambles 
> 
> wait shit I still haven't posted chapter seven have I

The late evening is dim, more so in the bedroom with its curtains drawn where Mine and Dark lay.

Mine sits with his legs spread on the bed, hugging Dark from behind and leaving soft kisses along his sharp jaw line. The younger blonde melts further into his embrace with every affectionate caress of his lips.

A breathy moan is uttered when they mutually lie back, Dark turning for a more engaged kiss.

Their mouths search blindly, kissing every inch of each other until lips find lips, tongue finds tongue.

Mine's fingers hook onto the elastic holding Dark's hair, then sets the lighter blonde tresses free.

Soft, silky locks flow around his waiting fingers, cushioning them like velvet as he runs them slowly through the sea of golden. 

Content with a passionate kiss, Dark lays his head on Mine's chest. Neither of them are necessarily in the mood for sex, there's a lazy vibe in the air making them want to get cozy and cuddle.

They lay like that for a while until they drift off to sleep, dreaming of just how much they love each other.


	88. How to summon Strange Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a story in the form of a how-to manual."

How to summon Strange Dark:

1\. Obtain a large stash of paradichlorobenzene. Doesn't matter what form it's in, as long as it's there.

2\. Blast Paradichlorobenzene.

3\. If that doesn't work feel free to kidnap Starmine and blast the rest of the Benzene series. Carbon will also summon because it has a chemical name and also Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis will summon him because it's a long word starting with P. 

4\. He should appear a v anger boi if you kidnap Starmine but otherwise you have yourself a wild Strange Dark.


	89. Tomorrow Will Bring Bullshit About Avacados Or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about the significance of apples."

I know that most of these are Lencest bs and I don't wanna get too personal but the significance of apples to me is my girlfriend.


	90. FR E SH A VOCA DO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves an avocado that isn't ripe."
> 
> this meme is so old
> 
> still respectable tho

Ayasaki is probably high on Crane's cocaine but honestly idk

"Aya, what are you doing?" Hougetsu asks in utter confusion.

Ayasaki is sitting on the ground, carving out the insides of an unripe avocado.

"I'm making bowls, duh," Ayasaki rolls his eyes. 

"I'm just... not gonna ask," Hougetsu laughs nervously, then promptly leaves.

Ayasaki was later seen eating yogurt from half an avocado skin, much to Append's confusion. 

This level of bizarre always seemed to be happening at the Len Mansion. What, with Senbu and Dark at Red Robin after Senbu getting drunk and Dark getting high off paradichlorobenzene; Trickster and Starmine threatening to turn the world of the Red Robin employees monochrome in order to steal all the ice cream from them; Pop Star Resort/Porn Star having a heated argument with Bad Boy about soap, there was always something strange, so why should Ayasaki using the skin of an avocado as a bowl be any different?

Avocados sound really good rn


	91. I'm jUsT ANotHER sAiloR iN A lifEboAt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put your protagonist on a boat, in a storm, with three other people."

**insert Dark, Mine, Edge, and Lancer screaming here**

"I'm jUst ANotHER soldiER iN A Fox HolE

I'm jUst ANotHER Dog-fAcE oN tHE fRoNt liNE

I'm jUst ANotHER sAiloR iN A lifEboAt

I'm jUst ANotHER PIlot fAlliNg oUt oF tHE skY

 

YoU goT- YoU goT- YoU goT- YoU goT To cHill bAby

pUt youRsElf iN mY plAcE Now

YoU goT- YoU goT- YoU goT- YoU goT- To iLL bAby

doN't wAit tiLL It'S Too lAtE Now

 

you'RE NEvER goNNA KiLL mE iN tHE ENd

you'RE NEvER goNNA fUcK mE iN tHE HEAd

you'RE NEvER goNNA cAtcH mE iN tHE Act

you'RE NEvER goNNA fiNd mE iN tHE dARk

tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk, (wHoA)

tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk (N- N- Now Now Now)

tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk (wHoA)

tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk

tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk, tHE dARk

(tHE dARk...)

(RockiN' oUt)

 

I'm jUst ANotHER dANcER iN tHE limEliGHt

I'm jUst ANotHER bAstARd witH A cHARm lifE

I'm jUst ANotHER sAiloR iN A lifEboAt

I'm jUst ANotHER lovER witH A wHitE stRokE Now"

yes the four of them are on a boat in a storm screaming the song Sailor In A Lifeboat

and now they finish with the end of the song

"wHAt tHE fUcK iS HE oN

likE wHAT tHE fUcK iS HE oN

wHAt tHE fUcK iS HE oN

likE wHAt tHE fUcK iS HE oN

wHAt tHE fUcK iS HE oN

tHey'RE likE wHAt tHE fUcK iS HE oN"

the end part continues for a while and so do the Lens until they get abducted by pirates and kidnapped and then get dumped on a random island for trying to fuck each other in the pirates' presence

It's a valid question tho like what the fuck are they on


	92. Append Is Mom Module

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that involves a vacuum cleaner."

Append ran through the Len Mansion with a vacuum cleaner in order to clean up all the sex messes cuz the Lenny bois gotta chill and not destroy each others assholes but they do it anyway


	93. Lancer Is Highly Effective At Washing Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show a character is feeling jealous by the way he/she performs daily activities."

It's Lancer's turn to do the dishes. 

The Lens take turns doing various chores around the house, but laundry seems to be the most difficult, considering how many times the Lens soil their clothes for... 

_...reasons._

Edge and Receiver are hanging out on the couch, (not Edge's precious FUCKINGCOUCH, that's in his room) playing Diablo. 

Lancer can't help but notice, as the kitchen is visible to that particular game/living room and vice versa.

His fingers tighten around the plate he's soaping down, and he's forced to relax when the plate nearly slips out of his hand.

He watches as the two gamers take on Azmodan, a rather gruesome faced monster/demon with six(?) legs. He couldn't quite see, but the legs reminded him of a spider, though he can't tell if there's six or eight legs in the dark setting of the game. 

Edge depletes Azmodan's remaining health, and Receiver gives a loud cheer, high-fiving the ginger. 

A bowl crashes into the sink, shattering.

The two gamers whirl around at the noise, but Lancer duck behind the counter and out of their view. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back," Receiver announces.

As soon as he gets up, Edge approaches the kitchen counter, peeking around to see Lancer curled up on the floor, back against the cabinet and face in his arms. 

"Lancer...? What's wrong?"

The blond stands abruptly, causing Edge to stumble back in surprise. 

Unable to contain himself, Lancer shoves Edge against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head.

His eyes convey love when he studies Edge up and down, but hurt spiked when he looked into the younger's eyes.

Helpless, Edge is scared, and it shows.

Lancer sighs, his body seeming to deflate before Edge's eyes. He rests his forehead against the one of the ginger he's fallen so hard for, his tears trickling out slowly and dripping onto Edge's cheeks.

Edge attempts to free one hand so he can act on his natural reaction, to dry Lancer's tears, but Lancer grips his wrists tighter.

"Hate me, Edge," Lancer whispers brokenly. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me you hate me."

"Never."

"Hate me, dammit. Can't you see I'm a danger to you?" Lancer pushes, despising the words coming out of his mouth, but believing them. "I love you. I love you and I can't, you should hate me because you deserve only the best, and I'm nothing."

Frustrated, Edge acts impulsively, jerking forward to kiss the man before him.

Lancer's eyes snap open wide in shock, but he melts into the kiss, his grip loosening on Edge's bony wrists. 

Free, Edge loops his arms around Lancer's neck, shivering against him as the blond's hand rests around his waist, other hand gently cupping his face.

A soft, sweet kiss, and they pull apart.

Edge is panting slightly, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red. 

Lancer kisses him once more, running his tongue along Edge's teeth until he finds an entrance, pushing through it to fill Edge's mouth.

Edge fights weakly for dominance, but Lancer ultimately wins without much trouble. The younger gives a disappointed whine when Lancer lightens up, kissing the side of his mouth and gently removing his jacket. 

He's not ready to go further, but Lancer kisses up his jaw, then follows the graceful curve of his neck, sucking hickeys into otherwise unmarred skin.

The quietest moan slips out as Lancer grinds against him, rubbing their bulges together slowly. 

Edge bites his lip, reaching up for another kiss to cope with the sensations.

Lancer kisses his nose, then finally his lips. At the same time he manages to get Edge's polo unbuttoned, and it slides down to reveal a velvety smooth shoulder.

he rubs slow circles in the small of Edge's back, relaxing him. 

"I'm back!" 

The two jump apart, Edge hastily fixing his jacket to hide the state of his clothes. Unfortunately, Lancer's hickeys glow above where the collar of his polo ends.

Receiver strains his smile and Edge bounds back over to him, chattering about Diablo.

Lancer can see Receiver physically relax. 

Slyly, he tiptoes to them, crouching at the side of the couch and whispering only for Edge's ears, "My bed tonight. I'll carry you tomorrow."

Edge turns red and chokes a little on his own spit, glaring at Lancer but behind that, a look of lust and desire lies. 

Lancer smirks, his mission accomplished, and continues washing dishes.


	94. Dark Dislikes Latin Roots In Language Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that includes: something heart-shaped, an annoying sound, a green highlighter."

Dark slumps in his seat.

He's sitting in his fourth period language arts class, meaning he has lunch next. He taps his green highlighter against the top of his desk while the teacher waits for the class to quiet down.

Finally, the students realize that they're supposed to shut up, and do so. 

The teacher then proceeds to go through the week's Latin roots and vocabulary.

"Ig, ag, act, eg; do, drive, act."

Dark impatiently highlights the roots and definition, then looks up at the teacher to show he's ready.

"Erg, urg; to work."

Ugh.

He hates Latin roots.

"Hab, hib; to have, to hold."

The rest of the period passes much like this until the bell goes off.

Everyone rushes out of the room for lunch, but Dark takes his time.

He's having one of his bad days, and good days are extremely rare. Most days he gets meh days, where it's neither good nor bad.

His friends sit outside during lunch, whether it's sunny, rainy, or snowing. 

He sits down in his usual spot.

Someone from a nearby table starts playing a high frequency, and everyone else outside starts yelling at them to stop the fucking thing because it's painful and annoying.

When all is at peace, Starmine turns to Dark, handing him a heart shaped box of chocolates. 

Dark takes them with a small thanks and then lunch ends and everyone yeets off because I'm getting lazy with this whatever the fuck today's bs is


	95. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make a list of words that are synonyms for blue."

Color

1\. Blue

2\. Azure

3\. Cobalt

4\. Sapphire

5\. Cerulean

6\. Navy

7\. Saxe

8\. Ultramarine

9\. Lapis lazuli

10\. Indigo

11\. Aquamarine

12\. Turquoise 

13\. Teal

14\. Cyan

too lazy to list synonyms for other definitions of blue lol


	96. WE HAVE BEEN PEELING ORANGES THE WRONG WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about a character who has a secret."

"Starmine what the fuck?????" Bad Boy screams when he sees Starmine peeling an orange.

There's nothing wrong with that since the Lens like oranges too, but the way Starmine is peeling his orange is concerning.

Edge walks in and cries a little. "Starmine what the fuck did you do to that orange?"

SD is laughing her ass off because don't give her friend group oranges that never ends well never NEVER 

Don't do it.

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.

Anyway Edge is kinda just crying "dude that's not how you peel an orange."

Starmine glares at him and Bad Boy and tells them "WE HAVE BEEN PEELING ORANGES THE WRONG WAY"

and they have

"How do you do that" Bad Boy asks

"It's a SECRET" Starmine screams and Edge runs to his FUCKINGCOUCH to seek comfort


	97. sAlt Is sALtY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write everything you know about salt."

Salt is salty oof


	98. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Describe a patch of grass or clover without using the word 'green.'"

Dark lies alone in the somewhat overgrown grass outside the mansion. None of the Lens have taken interest in tending to it, but that's fine by him.

It gives him somewhere to cry where no one can see him.

Long blades brush softly against his skin, caressing him and often lulling him to sleep on warmer days when the sun is out. 

The earthy smell calms him down and while he comes here to cry, the place makes him feel better.

No one ever bothers to look for him, and he doesn't mind that.

This is his special place, his sanctuary.

He feels safe here, something he feels nowhere else.


	99. Not The Best Lemon Have Some HolyFUCKINGCOUCH Succfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that includes a red chair."
> 
> fair warning this is really kinky

Edge doesn't remember what made him agree to wear the maid dress he's currently in.

But he does remember how Lancer pushed him up against a wall, kissing him hungrily and groping his thighs and ass.

Now, though, he's seated in a red armchair, gagged, blindfolded, and collared, wrists bound together in a complex but beautiful web of rope. 

His legs are spread, Lancer between them. 

He throws his head back as Lancer teases his tip with small kisses, flicking his tongue at the sensitive skin and making him antsy. 

His dress is disheveled, unlaced and sliding off one shoulder. His feet and ankles hurt from insane and uncomfortable stilettos, but if Lancer finds it sexy, he'll keep them on. 

He cries out, going for Lancer's name but finding his words unclear through the gag. His saliva still makes a steady stream down his chin as Lancer swallows him, holding his length on his soft, warm mouth. 

Lips slide across his skin, exposing his arousal to the cold air once again, and Edge pleads incoherently.

Laying his head back in defeat, he continues to whisper his pleas of all the dirty things he wants Lancer to do to him.

Lancer smirks, wetting three fingers in his mouth and thrusting them inside his uke.

Edge jerks back awkwardly, unsure how to cope with the pleasurable pain. He gives a soft whine, then shivers, relaxing for Lancer to continue.

"Your turn," Lancer announces, removing the blindfold and gag and pulling Edge to the ground.

He grabs a fistful of ginger locks, forcing Edge to bend over right in front of his arousal.

Edge glances up at him, licks his lips, then sets to work, his tongue wrapping around the length skillfully. 

Lancer groans approvingly, tugging at Edge's hair whenever he made such a noise. 

Changing pace, Edge takes in as much of Lancer's cock as possible, gagging slightly as he tries to push it past his throat and swallow all of it.

Lancer breathes heavily, muttering praise and suddenly realizing how close he was to a climax.

Edge moans, the lewd sound humming against Lancer's arousal.

"Edge~!" the older gasps, yanking at the boy's hair and earning a pained but pleasure dripping cry. 

Edge's throat fills with cum, but the force of Lancer on his hair forces his head back, allowing the rest of Lancer's seed to decorate his pretty face. 

"That's hot," Lancer comments breathlessly, running his fingers far more gently through Edge's hair. "You're hot. You're beautiful. I love you."

Edge smiles tiredly, disappointed to not be penetrated, but Lancer pets him and he purrs.

"Let's take a nap, recharge. Afterwards I'll give you some fun," Lancer promises, pulling Edge onto his lap and kissing his ear.

Edge melts into his lover, forgetting all the kinky shit he's wearing and just enjoying Lancer's presence.


	100. BRACES STABBY STABBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write what it feels like to bite the insides of your cheeks."
> 
> Dark is suffering what I suffer through here fight me

SO 

DARK HAS BRACES

BUT HIS ORTHODONTIST IS BIG GRRR AND THE BRACES AREN'T LUKE MOST BRACES

IN MOST BRACES THERE'S THE BRACKETS AND THEN THE WIRE IS HELD DOWN WITH COLORED BANDS

DARK'S DO NOT DO THAT

HIS HAVE "DOORS"

THE BRACKETS ARE SMALLER

INSTEAD OF HOLDING THE WIRE WITH COLORED BANDS, EACH BRACKET HAS A LITTLE DOOR THAT SHUTS ON THE WIRE

WHAT'S STUPID ABOUT THIS IS THEY POKE OUT A LOT MORE THAN NORMAL BRACES 

IN OTHER WORDS THEY DIG INTO INNER CHEEKS MORE IT HURTS

THEY ARE QUITE SHARP ACTUALLY

SO JUST IMAGINE HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO BITE CHEEK WITH NOT ONLY TEETH BUT A SHARP BITCH OF A BRACKET SCRAPING AGAINST YOUR INNER CHEEK

MIND YOU ALL TEETH HAVE BRACKETS

RIP DARK'S INNER CHEEK

actually rip me those are my fucking braces smh

I just made Dark suffer through it for the prompt kinda


	101. Where The Hell Did This Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that includes these things: lentils, wireless, 24 karat gold."

I don't want to

fuck you prompt

So one day Punkish was cooking food because impressively Blue wasn't fucking him

he was cooking lentils specifically

wireless is not a noun but okay

wireless what 

wireless cucumber???

wireless internet?

wireless love??

idfk 

Y'all come look at Asymmetry's fucking wiRElEss cUcUmbER wow

alright maybe I hate the 24 karat gold one because I hate the song 24 Karat Magic or whatever it's called

hA one time my friend and I were mock singing it in the car and one of us said 24 magic carrots instead of 24 karat magic 

it's that friend's birthday uwu

she's great I love her

okay what the hell even was today's bs idfk


	102. This Was Gonna Be Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that takes place in a rose garden at night."

The moonlit garden is quiet, blanketed with a sky of glittering stars. 

Rose petals of every hue are doused in dusky light, save for the white ones which seem to glow. 

Two bodies lie together, one curled against the other, the latter holding the former. 

Both are clad in only their respective pants and jackets.

There's only a slight breeze, nothing they can't handle. It sweeps over them, rustling the blooms around them.

The taller, Lancer, brushes a lock of ginger hair out of his partner's face. The younger, Edge, looks up and smiles.

Lancer presses a kiss to his forehead before sitting up and telling Edge to stand.

The ginger does so, confused, but Lancer has a reason.

On one knee, he takes Edge's hand in his own, giving the boy's knuckles a long, slow kiss.

When he looks up into Edge's eyes, he produces a small box with his other hand, popping it open though Edge quickly figured out what it was.

"White Edge," he starts, watching tears well in his lover's eyes, "will you marry me?"

Edge can only gasp and nod his answer while Lancer slips the simple but pretty ring onto his finger.

He throws himself into the older man's arms, burying his face in his shoulder to pour out his "I love you"s. 

They meet in a tender kiss, savoring each other's warmth and love.

They're to be married in six months.


	103. FOR THE LOVE OF MOTHERFUCKING PARADICHLOROBENZENE I SHOULD SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene about a heart-shaped pillow." 
> 
> FUCK ENDINGS I SWEAR TO GOD

Lancer eyes the beauty in his arms. 

Edge is curled against him, his warm breath steady against his neck.

He kisses Edge's forehead, brushing bangs out of his face. The younger's eyelashes part sleepily, revealing confused but stunning green-blue eyes. 

"Morning, Edge," Lancer whispers, and Edge relaxes.

They sit up, Edge whimpering. Lancer instinctively squeezes his hand, peppering his lover with small consoling kisses.

The previous night was fun, a whole lot of fun. Hickeys still glow against Edge's skin, down his neck, chest, and shoulders. Their hair is a mess, and Lancer's back features thin red lines from Edge's nails. 

They got kinky the previous night, and Edge's wrists are still red and raw as a result. 

Lancer scoops Edge out of bed, carrying him to the bathroom where they wash each other off slowly and lovingly, one of their favorite activities.

Their bed still features the heart shaped pillow gifted to Edge for Valentines Day, which has their initials intertwined on it. 

The letters endlessly looped together, just like their love.


	104. bItcH LAsAgNA (not really i just need a chapter title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that includes reheated lasagna."

Dark screamed on an airplane because someone stole his paradichlorobenzene 

because they're on a plane the lasagna they were serving was fucking freezing so they had to heat it up

therefore making it reheated lasagna

anyway the dude sitting next to Dark was freaked out by Dark screaming and then screamed back at him "ARE YOU RAPED RIGHT NOW" 

Dark was understandably confused as fuck and explained that someone had stolen his paradichlorobenzene 

the dude was pretty peeved and yeeted the lasagna in Dark's face


	105. Poor Edgy Boi But At Least I Wrote Something That's Not Complete Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Start writing here: 'I was sitting in the courtyard with my family when we heard the gunfire.'"
> 
> sneak peek at a new story I'm writing ig
> 
> Edge's pov
> 
> he's like seven or something idk yet

I was sitting in the courtyard with my family when we heard the gunfire.

There was me, my twin sister Fairy, my older brother Holiday, and my parents.

I loved my siblings, and they were my closest friends. We did everything together, told each other everything, and there was nothing we didn't know about each other.

My parents, on the other hand, can't stand me.

They used to love me, but after...

Anyway my parents were having a discussion with each other, so my siblings and I were sitting on the ground making up songs. 

Then the gunfire started.

We all threw ourselves to the ground, just as we'd been taught, except I was a bit slower courtesy of the ache from the previous night's wounds, still angry and red against my back under my shirt.

My parents used English most of the time so that we children would pick it up faster, but in the moment's panic, they spoke to each other in rapid Japanese.

Of course, Japanese was our first language, and we could understand everything they were saying. It was too loud to hear them, though.

My mother grabbed Holiday's hand, then stood in front of him. My father threw himself in front of Fairy, and now only I was left out in the open.

Right in the path of our rival mafia.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? 

How silly of me. My parents are the heads of the Holy Mafia, the most powerful mafia in Japan.

Our rivals hail from Finland, which makes it rather odd that we're rivals at all. Mafias from different countries? We still can't stand each other. 

My parents guarded my siblings, guns aimed at the opposition.

I sat up.

I looked up.

Right into someone's gun.

They didn't shoot me.

I blinked.

I blinked again.

I should've been dead by then.

They should've shot me.

Maybe they saw the subtle wince in my movements, maybe they got a peek under my shirt.

The initial gunfire that had disturbed us hadn't hurt anyone, only a few charred dents in the concrete.

It was silent, except for wind humming softly through leaves.

Someone tied my hands behind me, then picked me up.

They put me in the backseat of one of their cars.

They drove me away, all the way to Finland.

As initiation, they pierced my left ear, two silver studs. They gave me a pair of thin red wristbands, further accepting me as one of them.

Through it all, I never resisted my capture.

Sure, I was a child, and that's probably why I didn't fight it, but my parents didn't fight it either...


	106. 🌷🌸🌹🌺🌻🌼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene about an old bouquet."

How about no

🌷🌸🌹🌺🌻🌼

there be your damn flowers 

I would like to work on other story and this prompt is ass fight me


	107. SENBU BIRTHS A CHILD IN THE CEREAL AISLE OF A GROCERY STORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that takes place in the cereal aisle of the grocery store."

Trickster and Senbu were doing groceries like normal humans when all of a sudden Senbu collapsed and started screaming.

"SENBU WHAT'S WRONG???" Trickster freaked out and Senbu laid back and spread his legs because he's fucking giving birth.

Trickster rips off his shorts while Senbu pushes because it's totally normal to give birth in the middle of a cereal aisle. 

Senbu's just fucking screaming so Trickster holds his hand except he's terrified the bones in his hand might break from Senbu holding it so tightly. 

After a shit ton of hours, Senbu finally finishes giving birth to a smol bby with red hair and blue eyes who will grow up to be Nakahara Chuuya.

Yes they named their child Nakahara Chuuya despite neither of them having the last name Nakahara.

But anyway the reason the child will grow up to be Chuuya is because he's basically the impersonation of Trenbu.

He gives off Trickster vibes with his outfit and gloves and hat and shit so visually he reminds me of Trickster a lil and he's also short and angry like Senbu. He also loves alcohol like Senbu. He doesn't have magic powers like Trickster but he can manipulate the gravity of anything he touches so that's cool.

He's a smol angerary bitch I love him and he is Trenbu child now because I said so


	108. Bad Boy's Drumsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene that includes the unconventional use of a toothpick."

Bad Boy couldn't find his drumsticks

so he used toothpicks instead

he glued a bunch together

and made toothpick drumsticks

yeet


	109. Dark Sad Boi Hours But dw He Doesn't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write about a character who hides in the grass."
> 
> kinda heavy

I enjoy the piano, and I love spending my time learning it.

My fingers are long though, and get tangled during more complex runs and while I can play large chords, runs will kill me.

There's one song I've been playing for a year- 365 days have passed since I started learning that song. 

I should be a master at it, right?

Wrong.

I always fuck it up, always play fifty wrong notes and I can't keep a steady tempo and I confuse parts and I hate that fucking song with every atom of my being.

It's still a nice song but it needs to fuck off.

I play it now, and okay, it starts out passable, but ah- nope. Let's go to hell now. I'm most aggressive while playing the piano, and it shows now with an angry shout, the crash of piano keys, and the loud bang of me closing the piano.

I storm upstairs, straight to under my desk, my safe space (not really), the space where I feel protected from the world.

There, I take out my aggression.

My arm glows with red lines within five minutes, and I'm crying. I know I shouldn't do it, or at least that's what everyone says.

Of course, they don't say it to me, there's only one person who knows I do it, and they have problems much worse than mine, what fucking reason do I have to complain?

Cutting is my only escape from my depression.

I can't talk to anyone about it, I'd feel a burden on people's shoulders.

The only person I can confide in has it worse, and the one time I shared my feelings, they one upped me and while it was with good intention, all it does is make me feel like I have no right to speak what I feel because people don't fucking care.

And they don't. They shouldn't. 

If I hide it, no one notices my scars.

Even if I don't, no one notices my scars; I'm strategic. 

It's sad.

I'm just the listener.

I don't mean anything to anyone, I'm just there. I'm the one most people rant to, I'm the one who people copy off of in class, I'm the one student who sits there quietly, but I listen.

I try to be a good person, hold the door open for people, smile, give compliments, but none of it matters. I'm still just there. 

And no one listens.

No one can look me in the face and say they care what I have to say.

It only grasps their attention if I say something outrageous, but even then no one is fucking listening.

No one cares.

So I don't.

I don't tell them what I feel to make them stop because if they don't care for what I tell them on a daily basis, why the hell would they care about this? My feelings?

My significant other wants me to get help, get a therapist, but my own parents wouldn't take me seriously if I told them I was depressed. They'd just deny it, just like when they refused to believe I'm gay. 

It's so awkward, I hear my friends discuss the different meds they're on and the different shit happening with their health and then I beat myself up because I have nothing to complain about, even if depression is eating me up inside and even if the safety net escape of suicide is at the back of my mind constantly. 

I don't want the meds, even if I need them, but while they can openly discuss their feelings, I can't because while they wouldn't say anything, they'd inwardly judge me, thinking just that- I have no reason to complain. 

I don't have any fucking doctors and therapists, and I'm not going to go to the school counselor and be like "hey I want to die but my parents don't know I'm depressed."

I don't know what to do.

For now I hide in the grass

and cry.

-Strange Dark


	110. Questionable Vocab Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wears the smell of blood and death
> 
> like perfume"

Nameless #7 is a valiant officer and has shown great fortitude by volunteering to tackle a rather vile case of murder. A colleague of his had agitated for him to be given the opportunity because though he’s robust, agile and surgically thorough, his legal name at birth was in fact, Nameless. As a result, his coworkers tend to forget he exists. He endures their lack of acknowledgement for the love of his job though. 

For this case, a fellow officer named Senbu is with him to consolidate their thoughts and therefore corroborate each other’s conclusions. There are five suspects for the brutal murder of Ken Kocienda, the creator of autocorrect. Strange Dark, Starmine, White Edge, Holy Lancer, and Bad Boy. They have odd as heck names but nobody cares. What’s more important is that all five were in the building when Kocienda was killed.

The first suspect is Strange Dark, an angsty teen who likes long words such as paradichlorobenzene and pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. He also has an alarming fascination with paradichlorobenzene, an organic compound found in mothballs. The concerning part of this obsession is that paradichlorobenzene is a potential carcinogen and is also poisonous in general. On top of that, he needs his daily intake of paradichlorobenzene which is not at all recommended. Somehow he’s still alive and scientists hypothesize that this kid is inhuman, and are highly concerned for his mental stability.

The second suspect is Starmine, a lover of the outdoors for the duration of his young life who expresses great solidarity for animals by sticking to a strict vegan diet. He’s exhibited his great love for fireworks, and has scars from an old accident involving them. He’s suspected to be a pyromaniac, considering his exceptional passion for lighting things on fire. He hasn’t been a participant in any major disasters, thanks to Dark anticipating his impulses. 

The third suspect is White Edge, a seemingly innocent young man whose forte is playing the piano. Those who’ve heard him play deify him as far as music is concerned, but otherwise he keeps to himself and only confides in a few people. He’s incapable of sitting on a couch correctly, and has been sanctified as the Lord of Incorrect Couch Sitting. Not only does this apply to his inability to sit on couches correctly, but it’s also the codename he was given when he was part of a mafia that kidnapped him. He’s suspected for this case mostly because he may or may not have murdered the entire mafia after they killed his brother and sister. 

The fourth suspect is Holy Lancer, a man with a knight-in-shining-armor type aspect to him. He’s displayed valor by rescuing Edge from the aforementioned mafia. The only reason he’s here is because he may or may not have assisted Edge in possibly murdering an entire mafia. Lancer is also deeply opposed to oranges as he has had traumatic experiences with them as a child. This is important because Kocienda was eating an orange at the time of his death, and this could be a potential trigger for Lancer to kill him.

The fifth and final suspect is Bad Boy, whose name alone could be durable enough evidence to incriminate him. Luckily for him, Nameless would be demoted if he blindly alleged him as the culprit. His relation to the mafia that Edge and Lancer may or may not have murdered is of no avail to his innocence, and he’s the sole survivor of that mafia. He’s very aggressive if he doesn’t get his daily intake of Dr. Pepper, and on the day of Kocienda’s death, he did not receive his Dr. Pepper. This aggression may have lead to him killing Kocienda. 

Nameless reviews all these notes with Senbu, who conceals a smirk with a gloved hand. As the unsuspecting superior continues, Senbu can’t help but giggle. By the time Nameless finishes his list of notes on each suspect, the young brunet is clutching himself in maniacal laughter, struggling to breathe in his mirth. 

The five suspects observe him rather fearfully, and seeing that, he only laughs harder. Only then does Nameless finally turn around, staring at his subordinate. “What in the world-?” he starts, but Senbu interrupts.

“I killed him. I killed Ken Kocienda.”

Later, six bodies are found in that interview room. Five suspects and one officer.


	111. Today's BS Can Suck My Nonexistent Dick Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'What happened to your-'
> 
> 'I lost a bet.'
> 
> 'Why-'
> 
> 'I don't want to talk about it.'"

FIRST LET'S DO TAGALOG CONJUGATION OF THE PROMPT WITH SD AND FUCK UP MISERABLY BECAUSE I CRAVE DEATH AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO IT THAN BY CRINGING AT MY INABILITY TO SENTENCES

"Anyare mo-"

"Naligaw ng pusta."

"Bakit-" 

"Ayoko ng usap tungkol sa ito."

I HAS FUCKED UP MOST LIKELY

SOMEONE KILL ME

prompt time for real yeet

Edge is pouting on his beloved FUCKINGCOUCH. Receiver enters the room and sees it immediately.

"Edge, what happened?"

"Lost a bet," Edge grumbles.

"Why are you..." Receiver clears his throat, "...dressed like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Who'd you lose to anyway?"

"Lancer."

"Have I been summoned?" Lancer asks, slinking into the room. "Oh how lovely, you're wearing it!"

"Shut up," Edge groans, burying his face in his hands. 

"Stand up."

Edge stares wide eyed and unseeingly at the ground through splayed fingers. If he stands...

What if someone sees him?

Fair, Receiver is still in the room, but he and Edge are good friends. But what if another module comes in?

"Edge. Stand. Up."

The ginger hears the danger in his seme's voice and reacts instantly, doing as he's told.

His stripper worthy maid dress is for all the world to see. Or at least, anyone who walks into the room. 

He knows the skirt is purposely too short, but he's further reminded when Lancer pulls him into hug and grabs his ass. A free hand works at the seemingly complex laces across his back, the only things covering his skin there. 

He blushes hard, burying his face in Lancer's shoulder to bury his embarrassment. 

Lancer knows exactly what he's doing and gently pries him off, blocking him with a kiss.

Edge can never help himself, submitting to Lancer's lips. 

He whines as the dress slides off one shoulder, and Lancer smirks. Replacing his lips with three fingers, he pushes through Edge's lips, giving the ginger something to keep his mouth busy. 

In the meantime, the blonde latches onto Edge's neck, bruising it with rough kisses and continuing to strip down his uke, his whore.

Receiver chooses now to leave, as he'd rather not watch his best friend get fucked.

Noting Receiver's exit, Lancer stumbles toward the couch, pinning Edge onto it and binding his wrists elaborately with the laces he'd just undone. 

Edge struggles and whines some more, but Lancer just innocently kisses the ginger's now bare stomach. 

Edge pleads weakly, spreading his legs for entrance. Lancer massages his inner thighs, as if debating whether or not to indulge the boy.

"Lancer, I need you~!"

Lancer smirks, finding Edge still loose enough from their prior night's activities, and still dripping thanks to a lack of aftercare. Lancer had to go to a concert meeting instead.

"Dammit, you dirty fucking slut," Lancer comments as Edge leaks the seme's earlier release. "You like it inside you?"

Edge nods breathlessly, anticipating penetration.

He's never ready though.

He shrieks Lancer's name, curling up to cling to the blonde for dear life, howling his pleas and pleasure. 

It hurts like hell, sure, but he loves the pain.

He loves the breathless feeling of it while being kissed roughly, choking on Lancer's starving tongue down his throat.

His bound wrists are no obstacle for him to loop his arms around Lancer's neck. Lancer soon cums because my motivation to actually put this in words died I still wanna write it but writing hates me rn apparently cuz I can't do that shit atm

hhh

today's prompt can suck my nonexistent dick >:((((((


	112. Trickster That Was A Terrible Idea What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A knife?? are you flirting with me?!"

"A knife??" Senbu squealed, clapping his hands rapidly. "Are you flirting with me?!"

Trickster had made the bad life decision to give Senbu a knife so everyone run the fuck away screaming


	113. MAMA, WE ALL GO TO HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WRITE ABOUT A CHARACTER WHO WAS BANISHED FROM THEIR WORLD."
> 
> DUNNO WHY BUT THE ORIGINAL PROMPT WAS ALL CAPS TOO
> 
> KINDA BASED OFF THE STORYLINE IN WHAT I'M WORKING ON BUT HAVEN'T POSTED YET
> 
> BUT LOL AT THE SAME TIME IT'S ALSO FROM MCR'S MAMA
> 
> VVV GOOD SONG
> 
> THIS IS ACTUALLY FAIRLY SERIOUS BUT IT COMES OFF COMICAL THANKS TO BEING WRITTEN IN ALL CAPS
> 
> IT'S SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO ANGRY

"SHE SAID..." EDGE STARTS, UNABLE TO DRAG HIS EYES AWAY FROM THE GROUND. "SHE SAID, 'YOU AIN'T NO SON OF MINE...'"

HE CAN REMEMBER IT CLEARLY, BOTH TIMES SHE SAID IT.

THE FIRST WAS AS A CHILD, THE FIRST TIME SHE HIT HIM. THE SECOND WAS AS HE WATCHED THE LIFE DRAIN OUT OF HER. 

THAT SECOND TIME, SHE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO TELL HIM THE REST, NOT LIKE THE FIRST, BUT IT WAS IMPLIED.

TEARS THREATEN BEHIND HIS EYES AS HE STUMBLES FOR THE WORDS SHE SCARRED HIM WITH. 

"SHE SAID, 'YOU AIN'T NO SON OF MINE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE. THEY'RE GONNA FIND A PLACE FOR YOU," HE CAN'T HOLD BACK HIS TEARS ANY LONGER. "AND JUST YOU MIND YOUR MANNERS WHEN YOU GO.'"

LANCER LISTENS IN SILENCE, BUT NOW OPENS HIS ARMS AND WRAPS THE SOBBING GINGER INTO A TIGHT HUG. "I'M SO SORRY..."

EDGE ONLY CRIES HARDER AT THIS, WHISPERING THE END OF HER MESSAGE IN LANCER'S EAR. "'AND WHEN YOU GO, DON'T RETURN TO ME, MY LOVE.'"

"HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT?" LANCER GROWLS. "HOW COULD SHE DISOWN YOU LIKE THAT AND HAVE THE SHIT TO CALL YOU HER LOVE?"

EDGE IS A WRECK, HIS WAILS FILLING THE ROOM. LANCER RUBS HIS BACK, SENSING THE GINGER HAS AN ANSWER.

EDGE FINALLY CALMS HIMSELF ENOUGH TO SPEAK. "SHE STILL HAD HOPE FOR ME, THAT IT WASN'T TRUE. THAT I..." HE SHAKES HIS HEAD. "I BROKE HER HEART. IF SHE WERE MORE UNDERSTANDING, SHE'D ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON. BUT SHE DIDN'T. MY FATHER WAS MORE FURIOUS. IT WASN'T EVEN JUST THAT TURNING THEM AGAINST ME. I FUCKED UP HORRIBLY, FOR EVERYONE AND JEOPARDIZED THE MAFIA." 

LANCER CRADLES EDGE'S TREMBLING BODY, KISSING AWAY HIS TEARS. 

"I LOVED HER TO THE VERY END. AFTER EVERYTHING I DID TOO, I STILL LOVED HER. AND I THINK SHE LOVED ME TOO, EVEN IF ONLY THE SMALLEST BIT."

LANCER EMITS A SMALL GASP, HOLDING THE ONE IN HIS ARMS CLOSER, MORTIFIED BY THE DEEDS THAT HAD BEEN DONE.

EDGE SITS UP, TEARS STILL RUNNING DOWN HIS CHEEKS, AND PRESSES A SOFT, SWEET KISS TO LANCER'S LIPS.

HE NEEDS THE COMFORT, AND LANCER DELIVERS WITH EQUALLY EXPRESSED GENTLENESS. HE WRAPS HIS ARM AROUND EDGE'S WAIST, USING HIS FREE HAND TO RUN THROUGH THE BOY'S HAIR. 

UPON PULLING AWAY, EDGE WHIMPERS, RETREATING TO CURL UP IN LANCER'S ARMS, BURYING HIS FACE IN THE OLDER'S CHEST. 

SEVERAL MOMENTS PASS AS EDGE CALMS DOWN, LANCER CONTINUING TO RUB HIS BACK.

FINALLY, EDGE STANDS, LOOKING UP AT THE CEILING AS IF HE CAN SEE PAST IT WITH A LOOK OF DETERMINATION SET ON HIS FACE. 

LANCER JOINS HIM IN STANDING, SURPRISED AS EDGE SEARCHES FOR HIS HAND. THEIR FINGERS INTERLOCK AND EDGE YELLS AT FIRST THE HEAVENS, THEN THE HELLS BENEATH:

"MAMA, WE ALL GO TO HELL."


	114. Why Crane Sells Cocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I opened my mouth to say something polite, but what came out was, 'You like someone I'd very much like to kiss.'"

Upon their first meeting, Crane had already fallen head over heels for Ayasaki. 

As he'd offered his hand for a hand shake, he'd blurted, "You look like someone I'd very much like to kiss."

Unfortunately Ayasaki is an angry demon boi and beat the living shit out of Crane who buries his woes in drug dealing specifically cocaine 

he still wants to kiss Aya tho lol this boi don't give up


	115. Apparently Bad Boy Is A Seductive Cabbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'It'll be easy. You just have to seduce them.'
> 
> 'You're kidding, right? I'm about as seductive as a cabbage.'"

Stylish: **masturbating in room**

Porn Star: **bursts in, dragging Bad Boy with him**

Stylish: wHAt tHE fUcK

Porn Star: No YoU kEEp mAstuRbAtiNg

I'm jUst hErE tO stEAl YoUR sHAmpOo

Stylish: jcjxjxnFgg aHhagh! ~

Porn Star: wAs tHAt AN oRgAsm oR wHAt

Bad Boy: **turned on by Stylish masturbating**

Porn Star: HEy bAd boY 

YoU wANNA fUcK HIm?

Bad Boy: stfU 

Porn Star: It'LL bE EAsy

YoU jUst HAvE tO sEducE HIm

Bad Boy: YoU'RE kIddiNg RigHt

I'm AboUt As sEdUctivE As A cAbbAgE

BadEnergy: **still fuck anyway**


	116. A Not Thought Out Piece Of Shit As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'You said that this place was built to imprison something. What was it?'
> 
> 'Me.'"

Starmine walks slowly around the circumference of the giant golden birdcage.

He takes in everything, the bars of what were indeed pure gold, enormous stained glass doors on either side, and the monochrome tiled floor.

Only a few pieces of furniture are inside, including a desk, an armchair, and a tiny table. 

Dark sits silently watching on the floor, staring beyond the cage bars and into the abyss of gray clouds.

"You said that this place was built to imprison something," Starmine starts, breaking the silence between them and pausing his observations. "What was it?"

Dark gives him an odd look.

"Me."


	117. Senbu Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hide your eyes darling
> 
> people can see your heart
> 
> through them."

Let's translate shit cuz I need to practice my absolute bullshit Tagalog sentence structure s o m e w h e r e

holy fucking shit I am so fucking shy to speak or even try it here half because I can't sentence to save my life and also terrified of judging humans

maybe I'm just feeling worse this week cuz my friend said I seem more depressed than usual

alright I am prepared to die and/or be stabbed by people crying/cringing 

I lose motivation and confidence to post this as I type 

also to be fair I'm translating each line not the entire sentence so sentence structure can fight me but I should actually figure it out lol

"Taguan ang mga mata, darling

makita sila ang puso mo

through them"

line 1 sentence structure???? Yeeted out a window

line 2 again yeeted out window plus I think I forgot linkers

line 3 I gave up simply because I don't know the word for "through" 

someone please end me

alright the actual prompt after a huge dump of whatever that was

Senbu slips his bloodstained, gloved fingers over Trickster's wide eyes.

"Hide your eyes, darling."

The stranger Trickster had been irritated by now lays dead on the ground, and Trickster watched it happen by Senbu's hands.

Of course, he didn't want the stranger dead, but with a boyfriend like Senbu...

He didn't know about Senbu's... more aggressive side.

The stench of blood fills the room.

Trickster is shaking, unable to unsee the glee in his boyfriend's face as he committed such a deed.

Senbu whispers gently in his ear, completing his former sentence. "People can see your heart through them."

Trickster doesn't refuse Senbu's kiss, but he doesn't return it either.

Senbu's eyes tear up quickly, and he wails about why Trickster doesn't love him anymore, and how he promised to never leave him forever and ever and ever.

"Why must I hide my eyes, Senbu?"

"Because p-people can see your heart... but your heart is mine!"

 

why is my angerary struggle to sentence longer than what I wrote smh


	118. Orgasm Control??? I Guess So???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take an absurd 19th century folk belief, treat it as absolute fact, and write a story hinging on that principal."
> 
> My absurd principal I found is actually from the time of China's Chou Dynasty (770 BC - 222 BC)
> 
> it's the concept of yin and yang, and for some reason it was believed that women had unlimited yin, but men only have a limited amount of yang, therefore the woman must give yin before the man can give yang 
> 
> in easiest terms, basically the woman had to orgasm several times before the male could orgasm once
> 
> y e e t

Lancer isn't gentle.

Edge's back arches beautifully off the bed as he cums for the third time in their session, yet Lancer hasn't released once.

The ginger's wrists are well beyond red and raw against the ropes binding them, and bondage simply turns him on more.

Lancer kisses his nose while he struggles to catch his breath, still being fucked roughly through his orgasm. 

His ears ring and his vision is more or less white from pleasure, but he lets himself fall from his pleasured high.

They change positions and Edge is on his front, ass high in the air, face buried in the streets.

The ropes are done in such a way that they're able to do this. Lancer grabs Edge's hair, finding that the ginger was even hotter to fuck like this, embarrassed but shamelessly moaning into the sheets.

It doesn't take long for Edge to cum like this, it's his favorite position. This time, Lancer cums as well, unable to resist the temptation of Edge's perfect ass and those sultry moans of his name. 

The blond pulls his hair, forcing his head back while they orgasm together, and Edge's long, loving moan of Lancer's name is clearly audible.

They collapse atop each other, a sweaty mess.

Because gay at least they know Edge has plenty of yin and Lancer has yang but do both have yang?

Oh god what if Edge births a child FUCKINGCOUCH 

was supposed to be fuck but okay autocorrect


	119. LENNY BOI AND MOTHER APPEND UWU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you, is there something you wanna tell me"

Append taps his foot, watching Len carefully. 

He'd just rescued the younger blond from a siren, and asked why the siren was trying to seduce him by taking on his, Append's, form.

Len blushes deeply, studying the white sand beneath his bare feet. His clothes are tattered and wet, and he's shivering.

Append being the mom he is wraps his arms around Len, doing his best to warm him up. 

"Append, wh-what are you doing?" Len stammers, though he lets himself lean into Append's embrace.

"You're shivering. And you haven't answered my question. Are you sure there isn't something you wanna tell me?"

Len bites his lip, shyly meeting Append's eyes. "I... I like you..."

"Good, 'cause I've liked you for a while too."


	120. Cinderella Except She Goes To The Ball To Kill The Prince And Cinderella Is Ayasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cinderella went to the ball to kill the prince."

Ayasaki gracefully enters the ballroom, though he's rather late. 

He passes easily as a girl from his feminine curves and his disguise easily finishes the job.

He glides along smoothly with cold glass slippers that make an audible but dainty tap against the ballroom floor in the silent room.

They're awestruck by him.

Suckers.

If only they knew what was beneath his panties.

A gauzy, baby blue skirt billows around him, moving easily around his gorgeous legs. A slightly darker bodice is actually covering a bustier which gives the illusion that he's not completely flat. 

He decides to leave his long hair in a ponytail with a few small braids in it. His long bangs still offer some cover over his face. He wears long, elegant gloves that just pass his elbows, such a pale shade of blue they're almost white. Finally, he leaves his black choker on.

He stops in front of the prince, curtseying politely. "Your majesty," he murmurs.

An hour later, he's lying on the prince's bed, the prince's gloved hands running up his legs.

He clenches his teeth in his mouth, itching to get his job done, what he came here to do, but it appears the prince has other plans.

"I need a womb for my heir, and that was the purpose for the ball."

Aya nods, but frowns at the prince's back when the man stands. The prince is a pedophile, plain and simple.

He'd gone out in disguise to local high schools and even middle schools, seducing the unsuspecting students and having sex with them, only revealing his identity at the end.

Many girls were now being abused for their premature pregnancies.

And he, Ayasaki, is here to kill the prince. He's a tyrant, and evidence indicates him as the leader in a plot to kill the king.

"As my future wife, you're my property."

Aya forces himself not to react.

"I want you to look excellent for our wedding tomorrow morning, and being too sore to walk wouldn't be very lady like would it?"

And so it happens that Aya receives his own room for one night, a room in which he is locked.

He could escape if he so felt like it, but what good would that do? 

He'll kill the prince at the wedding.

He's awoken at around three in the morning, grumpy but for the sake of the mission attempting to be patient.

He'd disrobed the night before, choosing to sleep naked.

The first maid who entered gasped when she saw that he was not, in fact, a lady, but he presses a finger to his lips, slipping a necklace into her hand.

She took one look at it and immediately understood his purpose here.

With a grim nod, she hands it back, turning away as he slips on another pair of panties. 

He stands, his long sheets of pale, silky blond hair spilling over his back and shoulders.

The maid, for the moment is the only one needed to assist him, and that's for dressing him. He gasps a little when she pulls the corset as tight as the prince desires, wondering how the hell he expected his wife to live.

Aya nearly groans from how heavy the dress is, the skirt weighed down by satin and silk and lace and diamonds and all sorts of shit that all in all, look a mess.

The top of the dress fits tightly against the corset, lace mostly. The sleeves are also of lace, and the cut drops dangerously low, talk about cleavage. 

A heavy silver choker is draped around his neck, ornate patterns where it's fitted and with several jewels dripping down like a normal necklace. 

He cries out as thay braid his hair tightly, weaving flowers into it. They give him a full face of makeup, which he despises. He admittedly wears makeup, but never a full face, just some eyeliner and eye shadow. 

He feels ridiculous, like a clown, not a royal bride.

He doesn't look awful in the mirror, he just feels awful.

A dainty tiara is planted on his head, his bangs left alone. The tiara holds yards and yards of jewel embellished veil, much to his disgust.

The long lace sleeves fit his slender wrists, but are still secured with yet more ornate silver bracelets, uncomfortably close to resembling cuffs. 

He'd forgotten shoes exist, and if he'd been a weaker person, he would've passed out.

They're at least three inches tall, the heel far too thin for comfort, gripping his ankles with only a few straps.

He's supposed to get married in this shit?

Finally he's "walking" down the long aisle, aka trying not to trip and die or just collapse from the weight of the dress.

He's worried. 

As a demon, he's simply in human form at the moment. Also being the type of demon he is, he's fertile.

It doesn't matter if it's another demon or just a human, he can get pregnant either way.

He reaches the gazebo where the prince stands, looking like the perfect prince he appears to be.

Vows are exchanged, and a ridiculous ring is adorned on Aya's finger.

No one dares object to the wedding.

Aya feigns obedience, though he's panicking more by the second, especially when he's ordered to the ground on hands and knees.

The crowd is silent, disbelieving that the prince would actually make love to his new wife here, at their wedding and on national television. 

The king had passed as of that morning, and the people are still shaken.

Aya whimpers as the prince tears the back of the weak lace dress, exposing his corset. 

The dress tears until the prince snatches off his panties. His privates are still hidden by the dress, but the audience can see his ass is exposed to the prince.

The prince's expression barely wavers when he realizes that his wife isn't even female.

Rage builds up inside him, he's going to rip this boy to shreds.

Sweetly, he yanks out Aya's braid, pulling his hair and whispering in his ear. "You dirty fucking slut, I'm going to break you."

The cuffs were there for a reason, to keep him restrained while the prince attempts to impregnate him.

He growls at the chains now holding his wrists, but they give him wiggle room at least.

The prince pounds into him and he screams, it fucking hurts.

There's no love, only anger and the prince's desire to shove his dick into the nearest thing to quell his aggression. 

Tears and sweat stream down Aya's face, ruining the makeup but he doesn't care, get the man off of him.

The maid who'd seen his necklace was kind, allowing him what he needed to succeed his mission.

All the maids in the castle were girls he'd so kindly "taken in" when their families disowned them because of their pregnancy. Besides, the kingdom couldn't know of his treachery.

He'd use them whenever he wanted, killing whatever babies he'd managed to make.

All the girls there were hopeful of Aya's success.

He produces his katana, severing his chains.

Swinging it behind him, he whacks the prince in the face with the flat side of his blade.

Standing with slight difficulty, he poses, ready for action. The prince growls, drawing his own sword.

Aya has the disadvantage of the dress and being sore, and the prince takes advantage of it. Aya curses as the prince's sword plunges into his thigh.

Pulling the blade out with a bare hand, Aya breathes in deeply, calming himself from the ivory dress stained crimson. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the poor girls that were constant victims of the prince, the maids.

With newfound fury he counters every move of the prince until he has the prince's neck at the tip of his blade.

"Die."

The prince has no time to protest before Aya drags his sword down, thrusting it through the prince's chest.

The man falls and the silent crowd cheers.

Aya ties his hair in its usual ponytail, raising his katana above his head.

The crowd gets to their knees bowing before their queen. 

When they look up, they find Aya bowing to them.

"The tyrant has been vanquished. Let the throne fall upon his sister, the rightful ruler of this kingdom."

The first maid he'd spoken to, who'd kept his secret from the prince, steps up.

She is the rightful heir to the throne.

Aya bows to her, as does the rest of the Kingdom.

"Thanks to Ayasaki, we have been ridden of not only a tyrant, but a pedophile and the murderer of the king. For that, we are ever so grateful," she announces in her clear voice.

Aya gives a small smile. "It's an honor to serve the people."


	121. More  Fairytales But This One Is Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rapunzel is the witch's illegitimate daughter, and she is being kept safe from a king who would have her killed on sight."

Being so feminine, Punkish could easily be the daughter the king wanted, though he was not born to the royal family.

He was considered a curse when he turned out to be a boy.

He doesn't at all resemble his rather strict mother, but she keeps him safe in his tower where the king will never hurt him.

It's been so long, though.

He only wanted a taste of the outdoors.

One day the witch comes home to find him nowhere, and runs out to the city to find him.

There she does, finding his limp body bleeding out on the road at the hands of the king.


	122. Maybe I Should Not Kill Punkish This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Little Match Girl is now a phantom luring people to their deaths."
> 
> that one au where Punkish is bulimic

Punkish stumbles along the near empty street that fateful Christmas Eve, his throat raw and his knuckles next to bleeding.

He only wants to be free of Mia.

A lone girl- no, upon closer look, feminine boy, calls out blindly, asking if anyone will buy his matches.

Grateful for the warmth, Punkish stops by the boy, pulling out a few coins as payment.

"Maybe the light will keep her away," the boy says. "I'm Ayasaki."

"How do you know about...?"

"Mia?"

Punkish nods.

Ayasaki only smiles.

"How...?"

"Do you get rid of her? You know it in your heart. You don't really need the match."

Later that night, Blue finds his boyfriend slumped in his chair, an empty container of pills beside him.

❄❄❄

On Christmas Day (night, rather), Blue's been drinking away his pain. He never drinks, but he reached out to an old friend/enemy, Senbu, and they drank.

Tipsy and delirious he finds himself talking to a young, feminine boy named Ayasaki.

Ayasaki promises that Blue can see his dead lover again soon. 

"You know what to do."

Behind him, he reveals Punkish standing and waving from a nearby lamp post. 

"You know what to do," the whisper taunts.

❄❄❄

A body hanged from a lamp post is discovered the following morning.

The body is identified as Blue Moon.

At least Ayasaki delivered on his promises, Punkish is free from Mia, and Blue is once again with Punkish.


	123. Kind Of Lazy But It Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little Red Riding Hood is a werewolf."

Dark grins, skipping along with his basket of cookies.

Science is lovely.

Chemicals are beautiful.

And powerful.

And dangerous.

It's getting dark out.

He's not worried about the Big Bad Wolf.

Thanks to his beloved chemicals, he just so happens to be wolf himself, at least beneath the moonlight.


	124. Senbu The Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'If you value your life, my life, the lives of everyone in this city... you won't wake the sleeping princess."

Trickster hears these words from the calm and knowledgeable Hougetsu.

Others in the room nod in their agreement.

"He's dangerous. Unstable," someone speaks up, referring to the "princess," who was actually a boy.

A young brunet by the name of Senbu.

"There was a curse put on him for a reason," Hougetsu says sadly.

"Wasn't that a hundred years ago, though?" Trickster questions. "None of you were alive when he was put into the enchanted slumber. You don't know what he's really like."

"No, it's only been 68 years. Our elders have been telling us not to free him from his slumber either."

Trickster frowns. "Well he's going to wake up after a hundred years anyway, so why stall?"

"Please don't do this," Hougetsu begs, his composure never wavering. 

Trickster shakes his head. He can't let the young boy just sleep like that, never aging and missing out on life.

He approaches the imposing tower, climbing its numerous steps to reach the sleeping beauty.

Even in slumber he's quite lovely, brunet hair in a small ponytail and curling softly around his face. Long eyelashes, graceful limbs, though he's short, and rosy lips, begging to be kissed.

Trickster kneels by the boy's side, first bowing, then taking one of his hands.

Taking a breath, he leans in and softly presses his lips to those of Senbu.

He hears a small, sharp gasp, Senbu's body jerking beneath him.

The boy sits up, rubbing his eyes. Seeing Trickster, he bursts into tears, throwing himself in the man's arms.

"How long has it been?" he whispers, tears dripping down his chin.

"68 years."

Senbu weeps in Trickster's arms, and the blond holds him.

"Let's run away in the morning, to a place where no one will know my face."

Trickster nods his agreement, idly wondering why they can't leave right now.

Morning arrives after a night of then sharing a bed.

Senbu's splattered with red, and that's the first warning something is wrong.

The second is all the bodies in the streets.

Not a soul besides the two of them.

Finally they stumble across Hougetsu's body, and the male speaks up weakly as a wound in his side bleeds out.

"You shouldn't have woken the sleeping beauty."


	125. Meh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The young boy had been hiding in the shadows, he was filthy and looked in need for a good meal as well as a bath."

Dark always did find peace in deserted alleyways, his only company being the occasional stray cat.

He ran away from home at night, his family was awful.

He hadn't returned home for several days now. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath, he felt grimy and heavy because of it.

In reality, his pale skin was stretched thin across his small frame, hugging every sharp bone in his body. Were he to remove his clothing, it would be alarming to see how far his ribs and hip bones protruded, how sharp his collarbones were, how angular his shoulders were.

He's so hungry...

After nearly four days in the alley, someone finally found him.

Just a boy from school, but one that'd been nice to him from the start. 

Starmine, he believed the name was.

Starmine took him back to his place rather than driving him home.

Melancholy, Starmine's sister took him to the bathroom and Starmine bathed him thoroughly, washing not only his body but his hair too.

When they finished, Melancholy was in the kitchen, just getting done cooking some fish. She heaped several plates full of food, setting it out on the table so that the entire family could eat.

Dark rarely had access to not only such good, home cooked food, but to this _much_ of it at all. 

He takes a bite and Starmine's family cheers.

Several days later, Dark finds Mel and Starmine to be his adoptive siblings, his parents considered unfit to raise a child.

He's scarred, and that will never go away, but he's happy.


	126. Nawa'y Mapasaiyo Ang Pwersa (Attack of the Clones Senbu Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The boy should fear the monsters,  
> The monsters should not fear the boy."
> 
> it's Star Wars Day yeet Senbu is Anakin/Darth Vader in Attack of The Clones and instead of Anakin slaughtering a village of Tusken Raiders for kidnapping his mother it's Senbu slaughtering a group of kidnappers for kidnapping Maple
> 
> title is "May the Force be with you" btw

Senbu feels the Force surging through him, boiling to be used. He takes measured, almost mechanical breaths to restrain himself, stalking silently through the dusty sand dunes of Tatooine.

He hates sand, it's everywhere. 

In his shoes, in his clothes, in his hair, his eyes, his mouth, he hates it.

He eyes the Tusken village in the red glow of the twin suns as they set in the horizon. The shadowy place makes his anger burn hotter, and the deadly weapon at his hip seems to call out to his fingers.

Gritting his teeth, he summons the lightsaber with the slightest flick of a finger into his tightly clenched fist.

The low hum of his blade soothes him and glows blue at his side, catching the attention of one Raider. 

The lookout Raider calls to his people, but is cut off as Senbu's blade slices cleanly through his chest like a knife through soft butter.

A swarm of Tusken Raiders in their bandaged faces and goggles, thick linen garments approach, blasters aimed at his chest.

They all start shooting at once, like the untrained savages they are. Senbu laughs, spinning his saber lazily in front of him and easily deflecting their crimson glowing shots.

Many are reflected back at the unsuspecting shooters, wiping out half of them.

Senbu moves as a blue blur, leaving a trail of carcasses and blood behind. Within ten minutes, no Raider is left in the village to tell the tale.

He rushes into the hut where his beloved sister, Maple, is.

Her dainty skin is bruised and battered, her long, pale pink hair a tangled, matted mess. She's covered in bleeding wounds, there's no way she'll make it.

"Maple, I'm here!"

Her eyesight is blurry, she's too weak to talk, but tries anyway.

"I love you, Senbu."

She reaches up with an elegant hand, caressing his cheek and streaking it with the blood of her wounds.

Her body falls limp in his arms.

He screams.


	127. Ew What Did I Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only hope the kingdom has rests with a beautiful witch, a very loud princess, a clumsy thief, and a fairy that likes to set things on fire."

Bad Boy is a beautiful witch. He gains his powers from drinking Dr. Pepper and is weakened by bananas because he's allergic to them.

Hansel is a very loud princess even though he doesn't seem loud but he just is. Mostly because he bakes so much, which means he has a lot of sugar. When he doesn't have sugar he's really quiet.

Punkish is a clumsy thief. He also may or may not work at a brothel and get fucked every night. Usually he can't walk the next day but that's fine. His other job is a thief but he's kind of just given up on that cuz dude he can't even walk.

Ice Fag is a fairy that likes to set things on fire. He's adorable and therefore a fairy, dw these are all crack hcs cuz this one makes no fucking sense his NAME IS ICE FAG and his song is SNOWMAN smh


	128. Started As One Thing Kinda Went On From There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'You don't strike me as a professional criminal.'
> 
> 'That's what makes me so good at it.'"

"You're too... pure looking to be a criminal!" Lancer splutters, staring at his captor. 

Edge frowns, crossing his arms. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Lancer blushes, at a loss for words.

"I'm waiting."

"You just..." Lancer starts. "You just don't seem like a criminal. You're so pretty, and soft, and sexy-"

"I'm good at my job, fuck you."

Lancer looks at him sadly. "That night in the bar..."

Edge shakes his head, face still set in a firm frown.

Lancer laughs bitterly. "You really are a criminal I guess, you sweet motherfucker."

The words catch the ginger by surprise, and he jolts. "Wh-wha-?"

"You kissed me like you loved me. You let me take you, like you fucking loved me. You lead me on, you damn slut. You lead me on for your fucking dirty job, and you stole my fucking heart. What hurts more is that I really did love you," Lancer seethes. "I did love you, and I still do."

"But I-!"

"Don't even start. It's been months since that night. You've been leading me on for months, you fucking filthy whore."

Edge starts to cry as Lancer turns away in his cell, refusing to look at him.

"Lancer... Lancer please, I had no choice! I didn't want-"

"Shut up!" Lancer snaps, tears flowing down his cheeks. Tears he won't let Edge see. "I gave you my heart and I trusted you with it. You stole it and shattered it. Thanks a lot."

Edge falls to his knees, any previous professionalism lost. He grips the bars of the cell, sobbing helplessly.

"Why don't you just leave?"

"I'll stay here all night, I'll do anything to prove it wasn't a lie! I'm not a sl-slut, I swear, you're the only one!"

The cell door opens and Edge enters, locking the door behind him. He curls up at Lancer's feet, tears streaming down his face.

His cheek turns red from the impact of Lancer's hand across his face.

Sighing, Lancer pulls him up into his lap, cupping his face in his hands and brushing away tears with his thumbs. 

"I always hated seeing you cry," he says quietly. 

The ginger sniffles, trying to hold it in. His green-blue eyes widen as he realizes that Lancer's face is streaked with silent tears. 

Impulsively, he reaches out to cradle Lancer's face in his delicate, graceful hands, but the blond flinches.

Even so, Edge carries through. He knows he hurt Lancer badly, but he'll do anything to repair it.

"You're so soft..." Lancer whispers, kissing him gently.


	129. I'll Try Tomorrow Fuck Today's Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't touch anything,' she said, while leading me through her garden.
> 
> 'Why? Because you like how it grows all over the path?'
> 
> 'No. Because they bite.'"

Trickster has a wonderful garden which Senbu cannot touch because they're magic plants and shit fuck the prompt sorry will try tomorrow


	130. Transmitter And Receiver Get Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A pair of twins are born minutes apart on both sides of midnight. The twin of yesterday is similar to the twin if tomorrow in all aspects except one.."
> 
> for their birthday I'm just using the original publication date of Rimokon on YouTube correct me if I'm wrong please

Transmitter was born December 1st, Receiver on December 2nd, yet they're still twins, born only minutes apart, but on both sides of midnight.

Personality wise, they could switch places if they really wanted to, they were so similar. Both love video games, and can be very competitive. They also care deeply for each other, and will do anything to protect the other sibling.

They're very energetic, very social despite their love of video games, and super fun to be around. They're also adorable.

The only difference between them is their gender.

But they still get hugs uwu join me in giving them hugs DO IT


	131. PORN STAR A COLD WILL NOT KILL YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I'll call you back when I've convinced him that a cold doesn't mean he's dying."

"But I am dying!" the assassin, Porn Star (?) wails, wrapping his arms tighter around Swimwear.

"Look, Porn Star-"

"Dude my name is Pop Star Resort!"

"...Whatever. Porn Star, you have a fucking cold. Everyone gets them, so shut the fuck up and find some Tylenol or some shit. Robitussin should work too. I don't fucking know, but I assure you that you're not dying."

 ~~Porn~~ Pop Star sniffles, leaving without doing his job. He got distracted by being sick so I mean that might not end well.

OH WELL at least he probably realizes he's not dying.

Probably.


	132. Stabby Stabby But More Slicing Than Stabbing Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying my best to be polite, but of you move that knife a centimeter closer to me I will tear you apart."

Ayasaki's warning is grim, his opponents blade maybe a foot away from him. 

His hand rests on his katana, though he remains calm. He can sense the fear of his attacker. 

He feels the rush of wind from the swing if his enemy's sword, and easily dodges, his own blade making a swift and graceful arc from his side to press against his opponent's neck.

"I keep my promises."

The attacker might have had family, a life, he might not have. Aya doesn't care as his katana carves the body up into a mangled mess of flesh and bones, hardly what could've once been a human being. 

It disgusts him, but he's a demon. Such an act of killing a human is just part of that.

He's not purely human anyway.


	133. "WHY IS THERE A SHEEP IN MY BATHROOM???"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is there a sheep in my bathroom?"
> 
> cross fandoms yeet

Crane almost fell over from his shock when he opened the bathroom door.

"Why is there a sheep in my bathroom???" he shrieked, to which Ayasaki dragged himself over to have a look.

"Oh what the fuck why is there a sheep in your bathroom?" 

They were two very confused boys.

"Actually there's two sheep in your bathroom," Dark said calmly as he walked by.

Only then did the two notice the short redhead splayed out on the ground.

"Dark, are you blind?" Aya snapped. "That's a human!"

That human woke up from the noise. "Who the hell are you?"

All three turned to look at him.

Aya and Crane screamed.

"I'm Strange Dark," Dark offered amiably. "You must be Nakahara Chuuya, Port Mafia Executive from Yokohama, former leader of the Sheep. Ability is For The Tainted Sorrow, allowing you to manipulate the gravity of anything you touch. Should you allow yourself to unleash your full power, you become a vessel for what is inside you and can't control yourself. All that can stop you in that scenario is a Dazai Osamu, whose ability is No Longer Human. That ability allows him to nullify any ability he comes in contact with. Am I correct?"

Now it was Chuuya's turn to be terrified.

"Why do you know all that about me?" he asked, blue eyes wide.

After a few seconds of a solemn face, Dark shot them all a weird grin and yeeted out the door with a "Fwee heeeee."

"So," Ayasaki started awkwardly, "You're possessed too?"

Chuuya just blinked at him. "I guess?"

"You probably get called a girl half the time too, right?"

Chuuya nodded.

"BUT WHY IS THERE A LITERAL SHEEP IN MY BATHROOM?" Crane exploded. "I REALLY NEED TO TAKE A SHIT."

Chuuya shrugged. "Honestly, I can't answer that. He or she is not with me."

"How did you get here anyway?" Aya asked.

"Probably drunk."

"Did you happen to meet either a tiny brunet with a gray uniform and knee high socks with a hat or a blond with a very traditional get up?" Crane asked in alarm.

Chuuya tried to think. "Yeah... I did actually meet a blond like that... Hougetsu or something..."

"OH that makes more sense, he must've take you home," Crane concludes.

"Yeah, but I can't explain for the sheep." Chuuya prodded the sheep. The sheep bleated.

They all stared at the sheep, at a loss for what to do.

Chuuya then touched the sheep, making it far lighter and yeeting it out the window into some distant field.

Aya and Crane just stared. 

"Well, I'll see you guys later, maybe," Chuuya waved, shoving his hands in his pockets and reducing his own gravity, allowing him to more or less float out the window.

"Well that happened," Aya nodded, trying to process whatever the hell that was.

Crane had locked himself in the bathroom, as he had finally gotten to take a shit. 

Congratulations Crane.


	134. I Wanted To Write Smut So I Did That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I'll give you the world.'
> 
> 'It's not yours to give away.'"

All he can think is _damn, he's so fucking sexy_ and _he's all mine._

Lancer raises his eyebrows, legs crossed, sitting on the end of his bed. 

Edge shyly creeps into the room, face flushed as he walks quickly across the room, kneeling before the blond.

"You promised me I could have you tonight," Lancer reminds him, not that he's forgotten. It's impossible with the constant reminder in the form of a collar.

He plays with said collar now, a nervous habit. He glances up at Lancer, his insides burning up quietly with a filthy hunger. 

"Why don't you show me one of those strip dances of yours?" Lancer smirks. "You know, the ones you practice when you think I'm not at home or when I'm not looking?"

"How did you-?"

Lancer shushes him with a single finger, pushing it through the younger's lips. He gives a satisfied "Hm," when the boy sucks obediently. 

"Strip for me, gorgeous."

Edge rises, cheeks flushed crimson in embarrassment. 

Haltingly at first, he lets his hips sway back and forth until he finds his rhythm. The rest of his body follows fluidly, and he unbuttons his jacket. 

His long jacket slides off his shoulders, slipping down his arms until it's a heap on the floor. Lancer doesn't react, so Edge picks at the buttons of his polo.

One by one, they come undone until the ginger's toned chest and abs appear, not plainly obvious but all the same present. 

Lancer licks his lips when Edge's hands linger at his upper chest, delicate fingers toying with aroused peaks. 

A slight gasp slips out of the smaller, his lips parting in the miniscule pleasure he gives himself.

He knows Lancer will give him more, so much more. 

His shoulders peek out as the polo's sleeves slither down his arms.

Reaching up, he frees his hair, letting it spill out of its ponytail. He wasn't wearing shoes in the first place, and is now left with only his pants between him and his lover.

He hadn't bothered with underwear for this, not when Lancer would toss them aside like the useless distraction they were. 

Lancer smirks, beckoning sweetly to him and patting his lap.

Edge obeys, straddling the blond's lap and grinding his hips against him. His upper body still sways, and he remains obedient and submissive as Lancer leashes him. 

His breathing falters as Lancer kisses his neck fiercely, up and down continuously, sucking hickeys into the perfect, porcelain skin. 

Edge cries out softly as teeth sink into his flesh, only further marking him as Lancer's bitch.

"Touch yourself."

The demand is made as Lancer squeezes Edge's thighs, rubbing them slowly and purposefully, extracting long, low moans from his eager slave. 

Edge runs his hands along his skin, running fingers across his ribs, along his hipbones, over his thighs so that Lancer grabs his wrists.

He shoots Lancer a look of pure innocence.

The blond snarls, pouncing on his masochistic uke. Edge moans in delight, the aspect of being pinned down only turning him on more. 

The filthy noises make Lancer reconsider, and the ginger's pushed off the bed.

He lands on his hands and knees, just how Lancer wants it.

Edge remains the good little pet while Lancer ties his arms behind him in an elaborate web of rope and knots. 

His pretty face pressed against the floor, he sticks his ass higher in the air, leaving Lancer with the desire to rip off those black pants.

Instead, Lancer grabs a fistful of hair, forcing Edge back into a kneeling position. Grabbing his jaw, he kisses him roughly, forcing his tongue through willing teeth, dominating the poor boy's mouth and hope of breathing. 

Edge's lungs heave for air, but Lancer won't let up, teeth clumsily tugging at his lips. The ginger feels his lip split, metallic red flooding his mouth, but both are too hungry for each other to care. 

Lancer devours his lips and tongue possessively, never finding enough. Nothing can satisfy him, Edge is too beautiful. 

Finally deciding to be merciful, Lancer pulls away, and Edge lets his tongue hang out of his mouth, saliva dripping off it. Whose saliva it is remains a mystery. 

Lancer shoves four fingers in the boy's mouth, a silent demand to suck on them. The ginger responds with obedience yet again, and Lancer teases those fitted black pants off, revealing the gorgeous ass he's been craving all day.

He fumbles with his own clothing, knowing nothing but the need to fuck his pretty little toy into oblivion.

Edge screams on entry, but bucks his hips all the same, moaning loudly at the penetration.

His mouth hangs open, tongue lazily caressing Lancer's fingers still deep in his mouth.

Lancer rocks his body hard, their mad lust slamming them together, uniting them as one. 

Edge nearly screams when Lancer adjusts his angle, hitting his prostate dead on. He really does scream when he feels himself getting close.

"LANCER~! LANCER I'LL GIVE YOU THE WORLD~!"

Lancer yanks his hair, kissing the side of his mouth and talking against his lips. "It's not yours to give away."

The teasing words send Edge over, and he cums violently, half sobbing, half screaming Lancer's name. 

He doesn't complain when Lancer pulls out, laying him over his lap. 

He moans as Lancer slaps his thick, slutty ass, over and over again, turning the skin bright red from the impact. 

"You like that, whore?"

Edge nods, shivering at the name. "I'm Master's whore," he speaks up filthily, cock twitching at the idea. "Master's slave. Master's pet. Master's plaything. Master's slut."

"And you're my love," Lancer states softly but firmly, leading Edge to a sitting position once again. Their lips collide in a sloppy kiss, Lancer repositioning Edge so that the ginger faces him in his lap, sitting on his still erect cock.

Edge moans into the kiss, grinding his hips against Lancer once again. "Cum for your dirty, horny, slutty bitch," Edge murmurs, finding his mouth filled with Lancer as soon as he finishes the filthy words. 

He feels Lancer groan against him at the same time as he's filled with hot, sticky love, Lancer's love.

They continue their kiss for a few minutes more, Edge barely breathing from how involved they are. 

Finally, regretfully, they part lips, Lancer leaving a final kiss on Edge's forehead. "I'll take care of you, love."


	135. Stylish Is So Cute UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is unicorn blood on our shopping list?"

"Why do we have unicorn blood on our shopping list?" Stylish asked, then burst into tears. "I don't wanna kill a unicorn! They're so nice and pretty and they didn't do anything so we do we have to hurt them????"

Other people in the grocery store stared in concern at the sobbing teenager who was acting more like a five year old at this point, running to the arms of a consoling Bad Boy.

"Don't worry, Stylish, we won't hurt any unicorns and we don't need any unicorn blood."

"Okay," Stylish sniffles, kissing Bad Boy's cheek. "Thank you, Bad Boy!"


	136. Oh Senbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'How have you not killed him yet?'
> 
> 'He pays me not to, weekly.'"

"How have you not killed him yet???" Yukata asked, pointing at Trickster.

"He pays me not to, weekly," the brunet replies, "with sex."

Yukata gave up and realized that questioning anything the Len modules do is stupid because there is no explanation.


	137. WE HAVE A DREAMER AMONG US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IT IS WHAT WE FEARED.
> 
> WE HAVE A DREAMER AMONG US."

"IT IS WHAT WE FEARED," THE LEADER OF A DEAD INSIDE CULT BOOMS BECAUSE IDK WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS. "WE HAVE A DREAMER AMONG US."

IN HIS CRYSTAL BALL, HE SUMMONS THE DREAMER, A BOY BY THE NAME OF STARMINE.

"HIS HOPE AND POSITIVITY COULD RUIN EVERYTHING. WE MUST KILL HIM."

AT THIS POINT DARK YEETS IN VERY ANGERARY BOI, ARMED WITH MOTH BALLS AND RAW PARADICHLOROBENZENE.

HE ATTACKS THE CULT WITH HIS PARADICHLOROBENZENE AND SUCCEEDS IN RESCUING HIS BOYFRIEND WHO WAS NOT ACTUALLY PART IF THE CULT BUT OH WELL.

THE CULT BOIS HISSED AND RAN UNDERGROUND TO ESCAPE THE POLICE AND NOW THEY GET BEAT UP DAILY BY FYODOR DOSTOEVSKY'S RATS AND/OR THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES.


	138. Butterfly Is Kinda Mean But Senbu Is A Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Half her herb garden was for cooking. The other half would kill you. Sometimes she used both in the same dish."

Counselor learned this the hard way when he ate food made by Butterfly, Senbu's sister.

While she wasn't half as fucked up as her twin, she still had a garden that was in fact half for cooking, half for poisoning.

She wasn't cruel, but she didn't like counselors, which she knew School Council was, so she decided to poison him. Also because she was bored and Senbu wasn't stupid enough to fall into her trap.

Though Council survived, he's lost faith in women, and is utterly terrified of Senbu since everyone knows he's a good 666% more unstable than his twin sister. 

Fear the Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Creature Child Thing.


	139. Append's Poetry And A Croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ocean was my slave."

Append was trying to wrote poetry.

He wrote an edgy line, "The ocean was my slave."

Then he yeeted his notebook across the room cuz that's a croissant yup thanks autocorrect because that is exactly what I was gonna say I obviously meant that his line was a croissant

where was this going again-


	140. Applend Yeet Cuz Fluff Not Really You Know What Fuck It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coffee and papers flew into a mess as the two strangers collided on their hurried paths, unaware their destinies were now intertwined."

Len hurried through the halls of the Vocaloid mansion, he was about to meet the first few modules of his.

He was holding a notebook full of songs, and in his rush bumped straight into someone.

Being the smaller of the two, he fell back on his ass, his notebook falling and the other person's coffee spilling on his lap.

"I'm sorry, you must be Len," the other smiled, offering a hand to help him up. "I'm Append."

"Nice to meet you, Append."

What they didn't know is just how interlaced their destinies truly were.


	141. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STARS I STOLE FOR YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STARS I STOLE FOR YOU."

NO ONE WAS QUITE SURE HOW IT HAPPENED, BUT SOMEHOW OR OTHER, APPEND HAD BEEN BADLY DAMAGED.

AS OF NOW, HE LIES STRAPPED TO A TABLE, HAVING OCCASIONAL BUT INEXPLICABLE SEIZURES AND TWITCHING. ONE OF HIS BRILLIANT BLUE EYES HAS GONE DULL, THE OTHER FAR TOO BRIGHT.

LEN SOBS AT HIS SIDE, SQUEEZING HIS HAND. HE'D JUST RECEIVED THE NEWS THAT APPEND WAS BEYOND REPAIR, AND WOULD HAVE TO BE DEACTIVATED.

THE SCIENTISTS ARE ABOUT TO CUT THE POWER, BUT THEN APPEND STARTS THRASHING, DESPERATELY FIGHTING HIS RESTRAINTS. 

LEN WHIMPERS, STROKING HIS HAND. THE MOTION CALMS THE OLDER BLOND DOWN, AND HE SETTLES, CRYING HIMSELF.

THE SCIENTISTS MOVE ONCE AGAIN TO DEACTIVATE HIM. HE ACCEPTS HIS FATE, BUT MEETS LEN'S EYES. THEY'RE WHAT HE WANTS TO REMEMBER FOREVER, THE LAST THING HE SEES. 

WHEN THEIR EYES MEET, HE WHISPERS GENTLY TO THE BOY HE LOVES, "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STARS I STOLE FOR YOU."

HE GENTLY CLOSES HIS EYES, AND LEN WEEPS AT HIS SIDE AS APPEND L IS DEACTIVATED ON SUNDAY, MAY 19TH, 2019 AT 9:14AM.


	142. Senbu Is A Pyromaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A child who lost everything sits on the doorstep of a house that is no longer there."

Senbu sobs to himself in an empty lot of land, still charred from a fire he set years ago. His family used to live here, and he'd never hurt them, but he was a child, he couldn't help it.

He loved, and still loves fire.

He's not very stable either.

He's been an orphan for years now.


	143. Slight Rant, Some Free U.S. History Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She stormed up to the counter, dragging his unconscious form behind her. 'This one's broken! I demand compensation!' The cashier rolled her eyes but handed the surly customer her money back."

The more I think about this prompt the more it sounds like human trafficking.

I believe very strongly in the protection of basic human rights, and while I have read and written some questionable fanfics, that never means I support it.

Being from the states, our schools teach us a lot about slavery and our Civil War because it was an astonishingly large part of our history, and equal rights for all Americans didn't truly come about until almost the 1970's. 

At the time before the Civil War, our nation had developed to a point where we had a North and a South, and had they been separate countries, the South would be the fourth richest country in the world.

The reason they were separate in the first place was because of both climate and the issue of slavery; the North believed in factories and more industrialism in general, whereas the South was agricultural.

Slavery wouldn't have been such a big deal if it hadn't been for the cotton gin, which was supposed to make harvesting cotton easier, and therefore reducing the need for slaves.

Slavery was on the decline before that, and unfortunately with the invention of the cotton gin, cotton could be produced much faster and demand increased which made profit increase by 1000%, I believe, it might be more though. It was over 100%, I know that.

After that, the government basically added states in an order of one free state, one slave state, but eventually there were more free states than slave states and slave states were angry bois but they also felt threatened because they feared slavery might become illegal and their entire economy depended on it.

Eventually all this bs lead to the Civil War, which was inevitable, North won the war, and September 22nd, 1862, all the slaves were declared free by an executive order of President Abraham Lincoln. The abolishment of slavery was only officially added to the Constitution as the Thirteenth Amendment on December 18th, 1865 though. 

Yeah then we had another 100 years of segregation and extreme racism. Blacks could only finally attend white schools in the South when the Little Rock Nine, or nine African American students were sent to Central High in Arkansas. They faced a lot of bullshit that I'm not gonna list here but if you're curious there's a book called Warriors Don't Cry by Melba Patillo Beals, who was one of the Little Rock Nine.

For a timescale, she's still alive today. She's 77. A reminder, she was in her third year of high school when she went to Central High, and 1957 isn't as long ago as you might think.

I went off on a huge rant and a summary of the American Civil War, but anyway the point was simply DO NOT SUPPORT SLAVERY.

As a kink it's fine cuz that's consensual (If both sides of the relationship consent to it)but holding someone against their will for either free labor or sexual reasons is illegal and morally wrong. 

Sorry if you expected my usual smut/crack for the prompt it's a lil serious today

actually a lot serious

oh hey I have a Social Studies quiz today on a lot of this shit

fuck


	144. I HAVE THE ANSWER. We'll Burn The House Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'What are you in for?'
> 
> 'Ehh, I blew up my house.'"
> 
> Title is kinda unrelated and also a reference from Alice in Wonderland the musical version

Porn Star glances at his cellmate awkwardly. "What are you in for?" he calls out to the taller blond.

"Ehh. I burned my house down."

Porn Star promptly falls off his top bunk. "You did _what?"_

His cellmate, Lancer, sighs. "I was cooking for my boyfriend... but I'm not a very good cook..."

"You burned the house down by cooking?"

"Yup."

"What the hell."

"Yup."

"Is he gonna visit you?"

"Yup. He's not too happy about the house, though."

"LANCER."

"There he is."

Porn Star's eyes widen. "He does not look happy."

"Pfft, don't worry. I'll have his pretty mouth on my cock in no time."

True to his word, Lancer did actually manage to get Edge to pleasure him with a partial blowjob through the bars, finishing off in a handjob. 

Por Star is very confused and SD is probably very horny cuz god damn I need to write a lemon I am in mega smut mood help please


	145. Stylish Seems Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'You blew up half the city!
> 
> 'I regret nothing.'"

"YOU BLEW UP HALF THE CITY????" Stylish screamed, getting more hysterical by the second. 

Porn Star shrugged. "I regret nothing."


	146. It Wasn't Supposed To End Like That Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was an old, abandoned, unfinished town. But the carnival was the most special place here. It held secrets, ones that they would regret learning."

Edge hadn't wanted to go there in the first place, he was terrified. Still, when Lancer insisted, he couldn't decline.

And so there they were, standing at the entrance of the carnival in an unfinished, abandoned town.

No one who ever came back talked about the place.

Trembling from head to toe, Edge clung to Lancer's hand for dear life. Upon entering, he felt the blond's fingers squeeze tighter around his own.

They wandered nervously around the carnival, though Lancer's not as visibly scared. Eventually they relaxed enough to explore at more ease, with lack of encountering anything odd.

It's truly a beautiful carnival, though some rides seemed to have some rather interesting references and themes. Not the most kid friendly of places. If that's all that kept people away, then people are just stupid. 

At one point they entered a house of mirrors, but the hallway to enter was so narrow that they could only enter one at a time. 

Lancer went in first, but as soon as he entered, he heard Edge's shrill cry. 

"Edge?" he burst out of the house of mirrors, finding no trace of the ginger. He heard a laugh that made him quiver, it sounded childlike but... just... brrr. 

He could hear the sounds of someone struggling and muffled screaming, and quickly traced the sound back to the house of mirrors. 

He rushed inside, but was greeted by warped versions of himself reflected in hundreds of mirrors. He could see the panic in the way he carried himself. 

It took him too long to find his way into the next room, where who knows what could have been done to hurt his shaken boyfriend. 

He was horrified at what he found still, Edge struggling madly at heavy shackles on his delicately sculpted wrists and ankles. Screams are choked around a gag, tears streaming down his face and soaking the blindfold over his pretty eyes. 

The worst part was the sign on his chest, reading, "Rape this whore." 

He was clearly dressed against his will, a complex laced corset hugging his soft curves, and a tiny, tight black dress clinging to him, doing very little to cover him. 

"Edge!" Lancer rushed to his side, fumbling with the gag and ripping it out. "Oh Edge, baby I love you."

Edge sobs harder as Lancer removes the blindfold. "L-Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Am I a whore?"

"My whore."

"But am I an actual...?"

Lancer cups Edge's face in his hands, kissing away his tears. "Of course not," he assures gently, caressing the ginger's wet cheeks. 

The blond curses, unable to unlock the manacles. He knows Edge is panicking with then on. Of course, the sub loves bondage, but in this circumstance he's terrified.

A mirror becomes streaked with blood, forming words.

_The chains are of hate. To balance them, you must give up what you love most in the world._

Lancer embraces his lover a final time.

"NO! Pl-please! If you love me, you won't do it!" Edge begs, eyes filling with fresh tears. 

Lancer smiles sadly. "I'll do it because I love you. I love you more anything else in the world, Edge." 

Edge felt the shackles come loose as Lancer's blood began to soak onto his skin.

"LANCER, WHY?" He clung to the limp body, desperately kissing his unmoving man. He fumbled for Lancer's bloody knife. In their last moments, he felt Lancer's lips move against his, hearing the impossibly soft whisper.

"Love you, Edge."

They never made it home.

Their bodies were found years later, curled up in each others arms.


	147. Wacko Format And Senbu Pls Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This be about Senbu so imma put the prompt in its original format cuz that shit was wack
> 
> again this is describing Senbu

He had this look in his eyes

that made you _wonder_

just how m a n y people he's **killed.**

 ** _(_** And this... **_)_**

**_grin_ **

that made you realize

he's probably _lost_ **count.**


	148. Accidental Love Triangle And Borderline Consensual Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As a witch-hunter, you've learned that only the weakest witches are obsessed with runes and magical artifacts. This one just drew a wooden spoon from her pocket..."
> 
> DON'T RAPE PEOPLE

Lancer approaches the promiscuously dressed witch cautiously. The ginger in return only licks his spoon, disappearing into his cottage and leaving Lancer staring after him.

Sure, he might be a witch hunter, but damn that boy is sexy.

Cautiously, the blond pokes his head through the door, only to find the witch half undressed. He blushes, but can't tear his eyes away from smooth, unmarred skin, and toned limbs made strong from who knows what. That body calls to him, and he has to mentally scold his dick for twitching at the thought of the gorgeous ginger pinned down beneath him, breathy moans-

HUSH.

But those crimson lips, so soft-

SHUT IT.

Those incredible thighs-

LANCER. CALM. YOUR. FUCKING. NONEXISTENT. TIDDIES. 

The witch hasn't noticed him yet, and is now fully naked.

Dammit.

Restraint leaves his system and he storms inside, pushing the shocked witch right up against the wall and kissing him, tongue ripping through his mouth, devouring him, hands clutching possessively to the absolutely perfect body in his grasp. 

The witch makes a small noise, squirming to escape but Lancer kisses him harder, stroking hair out of his face with one hand, squeezing his ass with the other.

The witch's cheeks are bright red, and he reaches out for the wooden spoon. Lancer chooses that moment to kiss down his jawline and sensitive neck, and the ginger moans, abandoning his task. 

He slides down the wall, knees growing weaker and weaker as Lancer abuses his sensitive spots. In no time he's gasping and panting, begging for more. 

"What's your name?" Lancer asks. He's already seduced a creature that he's supposedly sworn to kill. He's never known a witch's name before anyway.

"I-I'm Edge."

"Lancer."

The blushing ginger has a dazed look in his eyes, salivating from the tongue heavy kisses and the love peppered across his neck and chest. 

Lancer is now stuck with a Boner That Won't Go Away. He turns Edge so that the ginger is facing the wall.

Kissing his spine, he forces two fingers into the witch, rapidly stretching him out and is somewhat oblivious to the pain the ginger is in. 

Edge claws at the wall, face pressed against it. The construction of his cottage is pretty weak, and eventually he tears through the packed dirt wall. Lancer's eyes flash with something, and he punches through said wall. 

"That's my fucking haAHH~!" Edge's protest is interrupted by a slight change in Lancer's angle. He wants something bigger inside him, something longer. 

Lancer withdraws, using the full extent of his strength to push Edge against the wall. The ginger whimpers, consoled by Lancer mildly nibbling at his ear. Finally the wall gives way, and Lancer pushes Edge's torso through it, holding his hips in place.

"What the-?" Edge scrabbles for grip on something, as he feels to vulnerable in this position. He'd rather not be a feast for Lancer's eyes, but then Lancer suddenly pounds into him and he lets out a screech. 

It feels so fucking good.

He howls the man's name, falling apart in pleasure and letting go of everything. His magic is working on the house and repairing it, and he can feel packed dirt starting to close in around him just below his ribcage. 

Lancer thrusts at a slightly different angle, hitting his prostate dead on.

He screeches, flailing wildly in his bliss. His stomach is tight, and squeezes tighter and tighter the harder Lancer fucks him until finally, it's released as a powerful orgasm that has him writhing. 

He's very lightheaded now, the magical wall starting to constrict around him. It's going to crush him, he realizes. Was this the witch hunter's plan all along? To kill him by fucking him through the wall? But he couldn't know about the wall's properties, Edge himself didn't realize the wall would do it. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edge?" 

The ginger hears the blond's words only vaguely, but can sense the concern. He smiles tiredly. "Thank you."

The witch's body goes limp as the wall fully reconstructs itself, compacting as tightly as it can to fill all the space around the gorgeous ginger. 

Lancer stares in horror at what's happened because of him, and though it's his job to hunt and kill witches, this terrifies him and it hurts like hell. 

Only now does he see the pictures all over the cottage, ones of the ginger he'd just fucked with another blond. They seemed awfully close in those photos...

That's also when he realizes that the bed is rather large for one person, as is the cottage.

Then he finally spots the names. 

White Edge, the hot ginger witch that again, he'd just fucked and also been the death of.

Receiver, likely the blond in all those pictures.

Fuck.

They were ma-

A spoon impales itself in Lancer's chest. He turns slowly, painfully, and in his fading consciousness, he sees that Receiver's come home.


	149. Paradichlorobenzene Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And just like that, the man I'd been kissing moments ago became the most dangerous person in the world."

Starmine was making out with Dark and then five mins later Dark unleashed his paradichlorobenzene stash and the world ended the end thank you for your time


	150. Short But Not Complete Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay. You don't have to love me."

Though their lips meet again and again, saliva bridging between them, lust shared in a heated dance of tongues, it breaks Starmine's heart when he hears Dark's sad whisper.

"It's okay. You don't have to love me."


	151. Short But First Words Are "Dark Orgasmed" Idk What That Tells You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'You did lock the door, right?'
> 
> 'Um...'"

Dark orgasms loudly, riding Starmine cowgirl/cowboy style. Starmine releases soon after, filling him with warmth. 

They're engrossed in a lustful haze until there's a loud sound at the door.

Dark's attention snaps to it, suddenly sharp despite how much he'd love to fall asleep in Mine's arms. 

"You did lock the door, right?"

Starmine blushes, not quite recalling ever doing such a thing. "Um..."

"STARMINE!"


	152. StarDark Need More Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I'd take a bullet for you, you know that.'
> 
> 'You're immortal, and I'm going to kill you if you keep saying that.'"

Dark was minding his own business. He was very busy indeed, at 3 in the morning, at which time he had his headphones on while doing some useless shit because sleep is like "HA NOPE." (Totally not me-)

He jumped in utter shock at the excited knock on his door.

Rolling his eyes, he goes to answer the door. "What do you want, Starmine?"

"I'd take a bullet for you, you know that right?" the taller says seriously, cupping Dark's face in his hands.

Dark slaps his hand away. "You're a Len, so you'll just be reincarnated. I'm going to kill you if you keep saying bullshit like that."

Starmine pouts mildly, but becomes serious again. "Even if I weren't a Len module, even if I were just normal, I'd still love you the same. I'd give up everything for you."

He leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving a shaken Dark staring at the closed door.

Huh.

Dark's lips curved upward in a small smile.

So this is what it is to be loved.


	153. National Talk In Complete Sentences Day Over Here But Nobody Knows That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not down on any map, true places never are."
> 
> It's National Talk In Complete Sentences Day over here, as well as a lot of other National Days I can't be bothered to list.

Ayasaki stumbled along as Hougetsu grabbed him, dragging him to... wherever they were going. 

"Hougetsu, where are you taking me?" Aya asked more curious than angry. 

"It's not down on any map. True places never are," Hougetsu replied breezily.

Ayasaki mentally facepalmed. "How much have you had to drink so far?"


	154. Pride Month Fluff Yes That's Right I Actually Wrote Fluff Wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll need to carry him."
> 
> this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written but how does endings???
> 
> also Happy Pride Month :))))

Pride month had just started, and the modules were throwing a party.

It was late, and Dark had passed out of exhaustion at one point or another. Deciding to take him home, Starmine picked him up gently and held him in a bridal carry. Dark's pale blond head slumped against Starmine's shoulder, and he subconsciously relaxed and melted into the other boy's arms. 

Starmine took him home this way. Once they arrived, the taller tucked Dark in bed, but as he was about to leave, he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Don't... go..."

The sleepy mumble touched Mine's heart, and he snuggles down with Dark and they slept peacefully that night.


	155. The Sky Thieves Stole The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, the Sky Thieves stole the moon."

"Sir, the Sky Thieves stole the moon," Officer Starmine reports sharply. His superior, General Dark, is not happy about this.

"Get that old man Blue Moon out of the sky, we need the fucking moon back! And take the secret weapon."

"Secret...?"

"That one soldier, you know, the weird stripper pole dancer prostitute guy."

"Ohhh you mean Punkish?" 

"Yeah him."

And so Captain Starmine yeeted off to Blue Moon's ship with Punkish.

Upon arrival, he kicked open the door of Blue' ship and the tall man shrieked girlishly.

"What the hell, man? I only stole the moon, no big deal."

Captain Starmine growled and yeeted the unsuspecting Punkish at him. 

"Lieutenant Punkish, seduce him!"

"Roger, Roger!"

Captain Starmine facepalmed. "This isn't a damn Star Wars movie."

Blunkish started fucking so Captain Starmine returned the moon to its rightful place.

AND THERE WAS MUCH REJOICING.

HOORAY


	156. Sexual Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain this to you."
> 
> title is just the song I was listening to

How the fuck does this work as a prompt 

Dark's nails dig uselessly into the wooden floor, and he leans back, allowing Starmine's lips to meet his.

He whines pitifully as Mine draws away, lips bridged with glossy saliva.

He throws his head back as Mine suddenly drops, deepthroating him.

lazzyyyyyyyyy someone kill me that sounds nice rn

also 

BLOODY CREATURE POSTER GIRL 

is a great song


	157. Fuck Context I'm Lazy But It's Not Insane Without Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After hitting your head you've seen most people as these horrifying and ugly beings as if they suddenly lost their masks. The crazy town hobo notices you gawking one day and asks, 'Wait, you can see them too?'"

Upon waking from a coma after a particularly nasty encounter, Dark finds that people are hideous creatures, all with a negative label.

Selfish.

Greedy.

Vulgar.

Cruel.

Countless words he would use.

The town's resident crazy boi, Senbu, notices him watching people with disgust.

The brunet's eyes widen. "Wait, you can see them too?"


	158. Idk Why Dark Has A Gun He Just Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your character threatens someone they have no real intention of hurting. Why?"

Starmine can feel the gun digging into his skull shaking.

"Don't fucking move, or you're fucking dead."

The words are mostly cold and steady, but there's still the underlying tremor that Mine can just make out.

"Oh Dark..." he croons softly, not necessarily trying to achieve anything. The gun shakes violently against him now, until it clatters on the ground.

When he turns around, Dark is sobbing on the floor, face buried in his hands, blond locks spilling out of his ponytail. 

Embracing the younger boy, Starmine kisses the top of his head. Dark buries his face now in Mine's chest, the orange fabric of the older's shirt clutched in his fists.

Mine rubs his back in slow, calming circles. "I love you," he whispers, and feels the tiny blond in his arms freeze.

He knows Dark is too shy to respond, but the increased tears and tighter hug tell him that Dark feels the same.


	159. Ayasaki Needs A Nap And I'm Stressed I Should Write Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The skin on his hands were smudged black with ink and charcoal, as were his tattered clothes."
> 
> I've been up all night doing homework hell yeah

A true motherfucking demon.

The pale blond called Ayasaki rises, slim hands smudged with musty charcoal and thick, oily ink. 

He sways on his feet, exhausted after the battle he'd just won against a demon with power enough to easily rival his. 

His clothes are torn, and he finally makes it to his room where he can flop down in a pile on the ground, let silent tears leak down his face, and fall the fuck asleep.


	160. I Live But Dark My Child What Did I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The music stopped at a child's scream."

Starmine sat on his porch, lost in the melody filling the neighborhood. He didn't know who was singing, but it was gorgeous and he was determined to find the source one day.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and there was a piercing shriek.

Huh.

Wonder if Starmine ever noticed the tiny blond in his class who rarely spoke, green eyes always downcast. 

The kid who came to school each day with new wounds or bruises.


	161. I'm Not Quite Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His smile was worrying. It held unspoken threats and malice. She knew that smile well, she had seen it a million times before, in her own mirror."

Dark buries his face in his, arms curling up as small as he possibly can. The darkness surrounds him, suffocating him. He can see them all watching him, they're watching, watching, watching, he hates it.

He claws at his pale blond hair, green eyes wide and empty, face frozen in fear. 

They're watching him.

If he looks up, all those eyes bore into him, but they're all the same piercing green as his own and it scares him more. 

No one has the same eyes as him, no one else had been drowned in liquid paradichlorobenzene as a child, his parents attempt to kill him.

It made his eyes the way they are.

He loves paradichlorobenzene.

Too bad he's built up a tolerance, he can't be killed by it anymore.


	162. Dark Dies But It's Not A Sad Death I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care if you are an angel, you're still a jerk."
> 
> okay maybe Dark is being starved by his parents in that cage and that's why he died but shshhhshhhhh

"Don't touch me!" Dark hissed, backing away from the winged creature quickly. Sure, there's enough space in his golden cage to easily fit those majestic, feathered white wings, but why the hell would he want that... _thing_ inside?

The "thing" sighed. "I can read your thoughts. I'm not a 'thing,' I'm an angel."

"I don't care what you are! Fuck off!"

"Don't you remember me?" 

Dark was startled by the sudden drop in the other blond's enthusiasm and positivity, replaced by a heartbreaking mixture of disappointment and pain.

"No, I don't fucking remember you, who the hell are you?" Dark spat back all the same.

The crystalline tears that rolled down the creature's gorgeous face made Dark freeze, and he reached to wipe them away.

He hissed at the burn of touching them, and the angel smiled sadly.

"Strange Dark, you're dead. I can't take you with me unless you remember me."

Something stirred at the back of his mind, something he'd locked away for good.

"St-Starmine?"

The angel opened his arms and Dark ran into them, tears streaming down his face.

"You died though, of... of..."

"You don't have to say it."

Dark sobbed uncontrollably, holding tightly to the only one he truly loved during life.

Starmine whispered in his ear, "We have eternity together now. Are you ready?"

Dark nodded.


	163. Dark Can Eat Paradichlorobenzene Even Without This AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were born in a world where people have super powers compliments their soul mate. Your power was useless. One day, you get your soul mate."

Dark's ability had always been useless, who the fuck cared if he could eat literally anything and not die? Especially chemicals.

One day he meets Starmine. Starmine can drink anything, and combined they can destroy dangerous substances and such, and become well known for it.

I kinda gave up cuz idk where to take it today


	164. I May Have Done Something Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'I want to go home.'
> 
> 'And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening, sweetheart. Time to accept that.'"

"I want to go home," Dark sobs into Starmine's bare, tanned shoulder. His pale arms cling to the taller boy's back, sharp nails digging crescents threatening to bleed. 

"Me too, Dark. But you know we can't." 

Dark curls up smaller in Starmine's arms and stays there, enjoying every last second with him that he can. 

Powerful bombs all over the world had been planted, and there was barely ten minutes left before they would go off and obliterate the planet. 

In a sudden urge, the two blonds throw themselves on the bed, bodies entangling and lips and tongues invading each others mouths. They enjoy each other for the last time, cumming with a breathless "I love you" as pulsating energy rips through the bowels of the earth.


	165. I Should Write Something Not Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No. Not you. Anyone but you."

Dark sobbed into the cold body in his arms, face in the crook of a tanned neck. "No. Not you. Anyone but you."

Starmine didn't respond.

Dark instead felt warm liquid seep through his fingers, and the last exhalation of breath on his cheek.

"Love... you... Dark..."


	166. That Was Way Different Than I Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" Lancer asked quietly. He could feel the gun aimed at his back without it even touching him. 

He didn't get an answer, and he didn't expect one anyway. He slowly raised his arms. 

Silence.

Then as he listened harder, he heard it.

Soft, pitiful sobbing. 

Turning quickly, he found Edge on his knees, struggling to restrict his tears. The blond could never resist his ginger captor, the boy needed love and that he'd given him.

The previous night's happenings were still fresh in his mind, the proud ginger melting eagerly into submission. Aquamarine eyes gazing lustfully into his. Soft, rosy lips caressing his raging erection. A warm, wet tongue against burning skin.

It escalated quickly, and Edge was reduced to a screaming mess, begging for more and more, painfully well hidden kinks being fully indulged. 

Looking at him now, Lancer took him into his arms, knowing fully well that this is how he would die.

That's fine though. 

It's the best way to die, holding the only one he's ever loved. 

Edge hugged him back, face buried in his chest. Lancer could still feel the metal tip of a gun digging into his back.

Edge ripped out of his arms, pulling him back in for a passionate kiss, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I can't kill you..."

The gun went off and Lancer watched as Edge collapsed into his arms, smiling, blood seeping into his luxurious ginger locks. 

"I love you... Lance..."

It took a full minute before the blond screamed, ending his life to join the one in his arms.


	167. Okay Fuck Anti I Don't Like What I Wrote Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Write a scene where your Antagonist finds themselves at a formal ball. What does your Antagonist do when someone asks them out for a dance?"

Anti sits primly on the side, her long dress spilling around her. She adjusts her elaborately decorated mask, and studies all the other masked faces around her. 

"Will you dance with me?"

She looks up in surprise to see a young man she doesn't believe she's ever seen. She hesitates, then takes his hand and he sweeps her to her feet. 

She twirls easily, and his hand rests on her hip.

They dance to several songs until it's time to go. They end up back at the man's apartment. 

Her dress is slipped down, revealing her almost nonexistent breasts. 

Further, and her panties are all that protects her.

Further still, and they're in a hardcore session, no protection, nothing. 

They never remove each others masks.

That's how she got here, a week later, crying in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test.


	168. IT DOESN'T END SADLY HA Probably Maybe I Think So But Can't Guarantee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pick one of your secondary characters: What is the one thing that this character wants more than anything else? Write a scene where they realize they will never be able to have this."

They shouldn't be sleeping together.

If the leader of Edge's mafia found out, his life would become hell, and Lancer would likely be killed on the spot.

The fierce Mafioso is sleeping peaceful, ginger head resting against Lancer's bare chest. 

The blond kisses the top of his head gently, running fingers through his soft hair. Edge subconsciously shifts closer to him.

They haven't bothered cleaning up, and the sheets are still fairly sticky with cum, swear, and saliva. The smell of sex fills the room, and Edge's gorgeous body is the biggest indicator of their activities. 

Claiming bites decorate his fair skin, and he's still refused to clean out Lancer's semen, insisting that he wouldn't waste it.

Lancer doesn't understand that, but he'll do anything to please the other. He'd give up everything for him. 

Fir such a strong person, such a fighter, Edge had turned out to be so willingly submissive. He was kinkier beyond what Lancer realized was possible, and so damn beautiful.

He'd never really explored his own kinks, but he found that he enjoys seeing Edge bound and helpless, begging desperately for absolutely filthy actions. He enjoys Edge's pleas to be his whore, go be called his slut. He admits he's most likely a sadist, from the pleasure he takes in disciplining his partner.

They've had plenty of exploration with each other concerning their sex lives, but as Lancer slips into a vivid dream filled sleep, he realizes there's more he wants...

His dream begins at a secluded park, in a garden full of various vibrant flowers, yet their beauty couldn't rival that of the ginger in his arms. 

He finds himself dropping down to tie his shoelace, but that's not all. He stays kneeling, and takes Edge's hand, giving it a long kiss. He then produces a box, flipping it open.

"White Edge, I... I love you, a-and I... I want..."

The shock in Edge's eyes is too much, the emotions are clearly overwhelming him. After a few seconds of silently staring, he throws himself into Lancer's arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Oh Lance... Yes... Yes, yes, yes!"

Lancer doesn't believe he's ever smiled so widely before. He ends the hug to slam his lips against Edge's rosy ones, tasting him and pressing all of his love into Edge's mouth.

Just as he wakes up, he has a glimpse of Edge's boss.

He wakes up with a small scream, which wakes Edge. The ginger shoots up, stance defensive before he remembers everything.

Relaxing, he leans his head on Lancer's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lancer can't shake the image out of his head. What if the boss found them like this? Worse, what if the boss walked in on them doing something kinky? Surely respect for Edge within the mafia would drop to almost nonexistent. And-

"What if he finds out?"

Edge looks at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Lancer would love nothing more than to spend his life with Edge, but how could they possibly manage?

"We can't do this, I can't ruin your-"

"I don't fucking care. I'm not happy here. I'm happy with you, though. I want you to take me away."

"But where would we go?"

"Away. Take me anywhere. As long as it's with you."


	169. EdgE  dAmN HidE tHEm scANdALous ANkLEs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pick one of your secondary characters. Write a scene where this character witnesses something that leaves them no option but to betray the Protagonist and join the other side."
> 
> except I did it opposite because I can
> 
> also this was from a drama thing because of the time period our play was set in
> 
> at that time, ankles were legit considered scandalous

Lancer gasped in horror at the enemy mafia's troops. One in particular.

_That super hot ginger he kind of really wants to have kinky rough sex with._

Not only is he beautiful, but he's scandalous. Showing off his _ankles._

Unheard of.

How could one be so daring as to show of their _ANKLES?_

So vulgar, it's only a step away from porn and prostitution! 

Okay but enough about Edge's scandalous ankles.

It turned out Lancer was right, because he somehow got a hotel room for them and Edge was way too sexy to be legal. 

It was a good night, pounding into the helpless ginger and marking him up, claiming him. It was fun to tease him into submission, exploiting his kinks. He felt deep satisfaction in the choker that now served as a collar, announcing Lancer's ownership of Edge. 

He smirked the next day when they came up against each other in combat, ending up away from the rest of the fighting. At that point, Lancer kissed him fiercely, a hand finding firm grip in his hair, the other pulling him close by grabbing his ass. 

Edge moaned, he loved it when Lancer groped him like that. 

It was no time before saliva dribbled down Edge's chin. And their bodies ground against each other hungrily. Hands travelled everywhere, whether they were supposed to or not. 

If only Edge's boss hadn't caught them.

They escaped, but barely.

Running away to America was the best decision they could've made, and they're now happily married because fucking hell whatever writing abilities I might have possessed just yeeted out the window and I never know how to end these anyway.


	170. Append Momther Is Very Protective Of Aitetsu Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A dramatic story about losing a cookie."

Aitetsu wailed on the ground, heavy sobs shaking his tiny body.

"AitEtsU wHAt's wRoNg???" Append Momther screeched, swooping in to give one of his many sons affection. 

Aitetsu just continued sobbing like he'd just died or some shit.

"I-I lost my cookie!"

"oH No mY pOoR bAby!!!!" Append screamed. "fiNd HIm A cOokIE" he ordered all the Lens and they gave him a cookie and fuck it all I give up


	171. Oh Dear It's Another Largely Questionable Vocab Story Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is the one place where your Protagonist feels the safest? Write a scene where they return to this place... except they find it in ruins."
> 
> okay completely disregarded the prompt oopsies
> 
> also crossfandom yeet with BSD

As you’ve proved yourself an excellent detective, your agency has given you a rather unique mission. You’re more rational than your mentor, who is notorious for his fantasy of committing a double suicide with a beautiful woman. Despite his demented mentality, he’s known for his surgical accuracy with his prognosis on how a situation will turn out. That is the single reason he’s given amnesty for never doing his work and showing up late. The unique thing about your agency is the unnatural idiosyncrasies of each member. You’re all part of this agency because you have an ability, or in simpler terms, a super power. Your name is Atsushi, and your ability is Beast Beneath The Moonlight. You have the singular ability to transform into a tiger. Your mentor believes you have insular views on the world because you’re young, but he also believes that you are the best candidate for this mission. You’re being sent to the beach with five people who are related to registered ability users, and these five people are suspected to be monsters.There are innumerable ability users, but a plurality of them aren’t threats. Your agency and its rival agency have consolidated information to narrow down the suspects to the five you’re about to meet. You’re a little nervous, because you’re not robustly built, and you’re only 18. You fret silently in the duration of the car ride to the beach. Your colleagues tell you that you have great fortitude and valor to take on this mission, but you’re just doing your job. The agency provided refuge when you were kicked out of the orphanage, after all, so it’s also returning a favor. You’re introduced to the five suspects as a young journalist who wants to practice interviewing without taking notes. One of them towers over you, like an immovable mountain. He’s definitely the tallest, and has blond hair, blue eyes, and boots that vary greatly in length, as in one reaches his thigh while the other only reaches his ankle. The next suspect is a tiny brunet who your mentor warned you about. Apparently, the sweet looking boy has an alarmingly volatile personality, and has been known to attack the people he’s discoursing with. You look to the next suspect, a ginger in a white jacket and generally comfortable clothes. The look you get from the first suspect is filled with enough “back off” vibes to inter you far enough into the ground to shoot you straight through the other side of the planet. You feel your heart rate accelerate in fear and you quickly look away. There’s only nebulous information on the fourth suspect, who is male but is often mistaken as female because of his hair length. The agency has a few theories with astronomical levels of questionability. Apparently he might be some sort of celestial being, specifically a demon. The fifth and final suspect is a stellar chemist, but has the humility not to rub it in anyone’s face. He could very well be in a pantheon of chemists if he really wanted to. You smile at everyone and they all smile uneasily in return except for the brunet, who growls instead. 

“Senbu, he hasn’t done anything to you!” the chemist chastises, and Senbu pouts.

“Sorry, Dark.”

You know your goal, distract the suspects long enough for your agency to launch a sneak attack on them. Triggering their violent sides will bring out any possible monsters. There are sanctions that monsters have to follow if they do for some reason have a human form, and recently an unregistered monster has been destroying and attacking the city. That’s where you come in. Your agency’s nontraditional methods are only condoned by the law because of the kinds of cases it gets. In a way, people almost deify the agency for its service in protecting the city. 

“So,” you start awkwardly. “Do you guys play any instruments?” 

The terrifying, tall blond lights up. “Edge has exceptional piano skills and he was a participant in an advanced piano exhibit!”

You figure out that the chill ginger is Edge from the way he’s blushing, and he hits the tall man’s arm. “It’s nothing, Lancer.”

So far, your hypothesis is that this Lancer person is the monster, because he’s hecking scary. You suddenly realize that Dark, the chemist is consuming some sort of white substance that smells an awful lot like moth balls. You lose your formal composure, terrified because you expect an instantaneous reaction to ingesting the substance. You allege to yourself that he might very likely be the monster, since he doesn’t react. If anything, he’s invigorated by it.

The long-haired suspect facepalms. “Dark, stop eating paradichlorobenzene!”

You’re very confused. “What’s… that?” you ask, unable to pronounce the word.

“Oh! Paradichlorobenzene is an organic compound composed of-”

“Shut up!” the long-haired suspect interrupts. “All you need to know is that it’s poisonous and Dark should be dead from eating it,” he tells you. 

You nod slowly, still nonplussed. “And… it’s in what…?” 

“Moth balls!” Senbu cheers. “Those taste good!” These people are making your job harder and harder.

“He has Pica,” Dark explains. “An eating disorder where he sees nontraditional objects as food.” 

You smile awkwardly, observing them as they walk along the beach. Suddenly, a blade comes swinging down on Edge. The ginger dodges, morphing before your eyes into a dark mass, still somewhat human-like, but covered in black armor that seems to suck in light. The colleague of yours who attacked, Kyouka, looks terrified. You feel yourself scream as Lancer, the tall suspect, throws her with astronomical force into the powdery, gritty sand. She only survives because of your agency’s medic, whose ability can bring someone back to full health if they’re half dead. At least you know now, Edge is the monster. You call out this information, but your mind changes instantaneously when Dark combusts and Senbu glows red, warping the ground beneath him. The last suspect has grown three times his size, with a katana that glows with an almost purple flame. He too seems to absorb light. Maybe he is a demon after all. Senbu has a strange grin on his face that seems to pierce through you like blades. He’s a tiny vessel for immeasurable power, manipulating gravity itself. At this point, Dark smolders as black smoke, now taking the form of a cat which will burn anything it touches. You mentor runs up beside you. He’s a nullifier, so if these are just abilities, he can disable them if he touches them. The five creatures close in on you, suffocating you in your own terror until your mentor allows all five to touch him instead of you.

Nothing happens.

You see blinding fire and choking darkness all at once, then nothing.

You wake up and give a piercing scream, because the monster was your own mind all along.


	172. Lancer Doesn't Rape Edge But Some Sort Of Fluffy Shit But They Kiss???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How does your Protagonist react to being cornered? Write a scene where they find themselves trapped with nowhere to run."

Cornered. 

Edge suppresses a growl, he only has one move left. He knows the rival mafia member's name, Lancer. 

He whirls around, tears of shame glistening in his eyes without his knowledge. Faking a sweet, seductive voice, he offers up his broken, beaten body.

"Take me~" He trails his fingers down Lancer's chest, looking up at him with a look of submission. "...Daddy~"

He braces himself for what always happens in these situations. As scarred as he is, he's still beautiful, still a stunning, sexy creature. He waits for the bruising grip on his wrists, the impact of being shoved against the wall, the shame and agony of being fucked against some wall by so many different men like some goddamn whore, just to distract them. 

The warmth of a hand on his cheek and gentle fingers brushing away his tears scares him more than anything he's ever experienced. 

The betraying tear cracks his composure, and he breaks out into full on sobbing. He willingly falls into the other man's embrace, drowning in that same soothing warmth he'd only experienced with his siblings. 

He'd forgotten what love felt like.

He moans softly as Lancer's hand runs up and down his spine, melting away all his training to distrust the rival mafia. 

He feels so tired all of a sudden, as if all these years of being uptight and professional, cold and unfeeling, have finally caught up to him.

He slumps in Lancer's arms, and the blond takes his weight, stroking his hair. He lets tears roll down his cheeks, landing on Lancer's shoulder. 

He doesn't know what makes him do it, but he reaches up, slamming his lips against Lancer's. 

The blond is clearly surprised, but kisses back gently, one arm around the ginger's waist, the other hand tangled in his hair.

"K-kiss me harder~" he begs, arms looped around Lancer's neck. He opens his mouth slightly, inviting tongue. He moans as the blond's warm, wet muscle slips through his lips. Shivers run down his spine, Lancer's kiss makes him feel more alive than he's felt in years.

He kisses the man desperately, searching for something to hold onto and bite down on, something to be his and his alone. 

He wants Lancer.

He hasn't wanted- _needed_ something so badly in so long...

Lancer pulls away, saliva still bridging their lips. 

"Why are you such a good kisser?" Edge blurts. "Why..." his voice breaks, "...why are your lips so... like home...?"

Lancer smiles sadly. "I remember your first kiss."

And suddenly, so does Edge, all those years back before he was kidnapped from his family. Out of curiosity, he'd kissed his best friend.

He swore he'd know those lips anywhere, were he to taste them again.

And so he does.


	173. Oh Senbu But At Least He Didn't Kill Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your otp prompt, using named instead if Person A, B, etc.

Dark: So what ride do you want to ride?

Senbu: I want to ride that. **points at Trickster**

Trickster: **Eating a corndog and chokes**


	174. Lancer Please Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another imagine your otp with names instead of person A, B, etc.

Edge: **drops something**

Edge: Oh fuck me.

Lancer: **smirks**

Edge: That wasn't an invitation.

Lancer: **gets closer to Edge**

Edge: I mean it, leave me alone.

Lancer: **gets in Edge's face with a low hum and a sexy smile**

Edge: **blushing furiously**

Lancer: **puts hand under Edge's chin**

Lancer: **leans into his ear**

Lancer: I think we should have Chinese for dinner.

Lancer: **sits back down**

Edge: Oh for the love of-

Edge: **repeatedly smacks him with a pillow**


	175. Some Mary Poppins Type Shit Featuring Punkish Stripper Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have the boy pretend to be a girl to get in on the adventure for a change."

Punkish stripper boi dressed up in a pretty dress then he fell out of a plane but the dress was so big and poofy that it worked like a parachute and everyone could see his stripper panties the end.


	176. Edge Calm Yourself Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A is a daydreamer whilst B reads minds."

It is the middle of a biology lesson.

Edge is teaching said biology lesson.

Lancer is just kinda there because he can be. Lancer can also read minds. He always finds it amusing to read Edge's mind while he's teaching, because while the ginger appears to be all there, his mind is often in very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very different places.

Such as now.

Edge's thoughts revolve around being tied up on the ground, ass in the air, moaning uncontrollably while Lancer circles around him, stroking a whip. His saliva spills onto the floor, and he repeats Lancer's name, voice dripping with lust and need. He fantasizes clinging onto Lancer's shoulders while the blond fucks up into him, slamming his prostate so hard it makes his back arch in pleasure and tears euphoric screams right from his lungs. He loves sex, as innocent as he may seem, and he loves his sex rough and kinky. It doesn't take much to turn him on, just a few slow, sensual kisses here and there, a little naughty touching...

Edge is an excellent teacher, but this particular part of the lesson is rather dull, so Lancer decides to spice things up a bit.

He wraps his arms around Edge from behind, and he can see that students find this cute and fluffy and shit. Edge continues teaching as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Lancer nuzzles Edge's neck, licking him softly. The sudden contact of the wet muscle makes Edge jolt, but otherwise he ignores the blond.

Lancer is determined to make this an interesting lesson. He kisses Edge's neck, small but mostly invisible to the class. He can feel the aroused heat from Edge's skin, yet the ginger remains composed. He decides to take it a step further. He kisses up and down Edge's neck repeatedly, making sure the students have a clear view of this. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the students' surprised but eager expressions. He runs his tongue slowly along the curve of Edge's neck, then chooses a spot which he begins to suck on. He doesn't have to see to know that Edge's cheeks are flushed. 

After several minutes of affectionate kissing and sucking, he bites down. 

Edge gives an involuntary moan rather than crying out, then quickly covers his mouth, embarrassed beyond comprehension. Almost in tears, he continues the lesson as calmly as he can. He only has to survive ten more minutes.

But Lancer isn't done.

He grabs Edge's ass.

And stays like that.

For the next five minutes.

He then gets adventurous, massaging Edge through his pants. The poor ginger has a very obvious boner, which is only made worse as Lancer kisses his beck roughly, leaving behind several hickeys.

Edge watches the clock desperately, begging for the stupid thing to show that class is over. He quickly lists out the homework questions, then waits impatiently for the bell to ring. 

Finally, after several awkward eternities, the class is over. The students are a little slow leaving, intrigued by their teacher and his boyfriend. 

"Lancer what the fu-" Edge is interrupted with a hungry kiss. He quickly melts into submission, kissing back and moaning as Lancer's hands travel over his body under his clothes. He shivers, so touch-starved it hurts. He throws himself into Lancer's arms, clutching onto him and grinding against him. 

"Shut the fucking door, I need you~"

Lancer pulls away, shutting the door and winking at the students who'd been watching through it. 

Edge displays himself on his desk, down on all fours, chest against the desk's surface, ass raised high for his man. He moans easily as Lancer's fingers dance across his bare skin, then pause to slap his very nice, fuckable ass. He moans louder at it, not bothering to quiet himself despite their location. Lancer remembers though, and is prepared. 

"If you're much louder I'll have to gag you."

Edge is in no mood for patience. He wants sex, he needs sex, and he needs Lancer now. Lancer knows this as he gags a yowling Edge, threading his fingers through ginger locks. 

Edge hisses, dipping his back and whining for what he so desperately craves. Lancer settles down in front of him, letting him drool for his cock. 

"You want it~?"

Edge nods desperately, squirming helplessly. Lancer strokes his cheek gently, then roams around the desk. Edge starts whining again, but Lancer's finally ready to give him what he wants. 

Pulling Edge's hair, he thrusts into his needy boyfriend, who lets out a muffled scream in response. Edge pushes himself back to meet Lancer's thrusts, getting the blond deeper inside him. Lancer knows just where to fuck him perfectly, and he knows they only have a certain amount of time, so they can only fit a quick round.

Lancer's sharp ears hear someone at the door, and he quickly switches their position so that he's sitting up, Edge in his lap. He hears the vice principal outside the door, yelling at a student to "go apologize to your biology teacher right now!"

The door flies open and the vice principal leaves before he can see anything. The student comes in, a rebel who's proven to be quite annoying.

Yep, he's got his rebel attitude, yadda yadda. 

His expression drops into one of pure shock though.

Of course it would, when his seemingly very innocent biology teacher is being fucked roughly by his boyfriend, gagged, and clearly enjoying every second of it. 

"Oh... S-sorry, sir, I uhh... Umm..."

The student quickly leaves, only extremely scarred for life.

Well at least that kid pays attention in class now. 

moral of the story FUCK YOU I NEED SLEEP BUT SMUT IS MORE IMPORTANT


	177. LANCER STOP LICKING THE WHISK EDGE NEEDS IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your otp cuz I stayed up too late looking at drawing prompts or something

Edge: Where did the whisk go- I told you not to lick it!

Lancer: Sweetie, it's either you or the whisk.


	178. Ending Things Is Hard Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Person A of your OTP is working and isn't paying attention to B, who is being impatient and whiny. B leaves and A is relieved that they finally left.
> 
> B sits on top of A's desk with their legs wide open and is completely naked. A isn't paying attention.
> 
> A says, "[B's name], I thought you had finally left. Now, I am trying to work and I don't need your dis- oh god."
> 
> To which B replies with a smirk, "I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"
> 
> What happens next is up to you."

"For fuck's sake, Edge, I don't need your dis- oh fuck."

The ginger smirks, stroking himself and moaning loudly. "Touch me~" he invites breathily, hands running down his upper body slowly, showing himself off. 

Lancer sighs, undoing his pants to free his arousal. "I have to work, dear. Can we do this later?" 

Edge's smirk drops, and he lets his bangs fall in front of his face. He crawls mutely off the desk, then runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lancer sinks down in his chair, half heartedly palming himself to ease his erection. Unmotivated to continue working, he slowly makes his way up to their shared bedroom, where he knows Edge is. 

"Edge?" he knocks quietly, but enters without waiting for a response.

Edge is curled up on Lancer's side of the bed, hugging the blanket and sobbing softly. Lancer wraps his arms around him, kissing his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry-"

"You never have time anymore. You're always working, it's not fair! Fuck your work, I want you too. You're mine! I wish... I wish you'd get a new job. It's not like I don't work, I do, so you could get a new job. A job where there's a time for work, but then there's still time left for me... I know, I'm selfish, wanting you to myself like this but I... I miss you..."

Lancer hugs him tighter. "You're not selfish, you're an angel. I miss you too. I miss doing even the littlest things with you. I miss sitting down to eat with you, going to bed with you, waking up with you... I miss you!" 

Edge kisses him suddenly, so hungry and desperate it catches Lancer off guard. The lightest of touches makes Edge shiver and moan and that's how Lancer knows how truly touch starved he is. 

"Hold me," the ginger pleads brokenly, resting his chin on Lancer's shoulder.

And so he does.


	179. This Isn't Supposed To Sound Like A NieR: Automata Fic Goddammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An apprentice who dies for his mentor. The mentor then goes on to save the kingdom."
> 
> THEIR NAMES ARE BOTH NAMELESS SO I CALLED THEM NO. 1 AND NO. 7 AND NOW IT SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING NIER: AUTOMATA FIC GOD FUCKING DAMMIT
> 
> nothing against NieR I'm just
> 
> shdkskgdm
> 
> I t ' s n o t N I e R
> 
> it just sounds like it
> 
> w h y

Nameless No. 7 isn't the most... attractive, and has never been loved. 

He was eventually apprenticed to Nameless No. 1, who rather than treating him as a subordinate, treated him as a brother, and he in turn treated her as a sister. 

Somehow the human race had survived long enough that the Milky Way and the Andromeda galaxy had begun to collide. It's a very, very, very slow process, and colliding galaxies isn't quite as disastrous as it sounds. Celestial bodies are so vastly spaced that rather than properly colliding, the two galaxies just combine into one giant super galaxy. Sure, the two individual galaxies lose their original shape, but the cores meld together and as a result we have a super galaxy. 

Most people don't know this yet, though the information has been around for the last literal billion years, even in historic times as far back as 2019. The humans of the time knew that the two galaxies would collide. Furthermore, they knew it wouldn't be the end of the world because humans were expected to die out as early as 2040 at the rate they were using up Earth's natural resources. 

No. 7 and No. 1 were assigned to get this information out to the public, as majority of the government wanted, yet there was a branch that was convinced it was a lie, and that everyone was doomed.

And so, with that branch's intervention is how No. 1 found in her arms a bleeding No. 7, losing blood too quickly for help to arrive in time. 

She never cries, yet now she wept bitterly, pleading with the universe to let her dearest friend live.

The universe didn't seem to hear her over the silent roar of galaxies merging.

"Save... them..." he whispered weakly, giving her an affectionate smile. She cried harder, removing their gloves so that she could squeeze his hands.

"You were the brother I never had..." she sobbed. "They can't take you from me, I love you!" 

He squeezed her hands as acknowledgement, a silent return of affection before going limp in her arms. 

She was in pain for the rest of the mission she knew she had to carry out, for No. 7's sake. He died protecting her, after all.

She managed to hack into the global news system, hurriedly recording her piece before the threatening government branch could shut her down. They're the ones who control media, the reason she had to hack at all, though she too worked for the government. 

After giving her piece on the science why the world was not in fact ending, she gave her last shout out to No. 7, and how she wouldn't be there without his sacrifice.


	180. Brave Unleashes A Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Creature Child Thing And Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A prince doing all he can to work his way out of an arranged marriage."

The prince of the kingdom, Brave Butterfly, was to be married to some hoe named Bebop Knave. Brave did not want to be married to some hoe named Bebop Knave.

Now there was this one person thing in the town by the name of a Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Creature Child Thing, Senbu for short. 

Now the Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Creature Child Thing cannot for the life of him read, he might be a vampire, he gave birth to a son who is also the host of the god of calamity, and he is also a borderline psychopath. He's been better since having a kid though. He kills less people. He ALSO has a per cheetah named Jason, who in previous chapters SD may or may not have bullied Brave with. As in, she may or may not have had Jason eat Brave's dick. Twice. 

ANYWAY MOVING ON.

There's also the Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Creature Child Thing's friend Dark, who likes to devour poisonous chemicals. He's good at chemistry.

Again, Brave absolutely DID NOT want to be married to some hoe named Bebop Knave, because Bebop is an ugly hoe and no one likes him. 

So Brave decided to get rid of him.

By unleashing a Strange Dark Child, Jason the cheetah, and a Wild Angerary Ni No Sakura Senbu Creature Child Thing on him.

Rip Bebop.

But yay Brave he doesn't have to marry some hoe named Bebop Knave.


	181. Not Really Going Anywhere In This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The dying messenger entrusts his message to one who tended him - a man who is the enemy prince in disguise."

Ayasaki caresses Crane's cheek softly, sighing to himself. While tending to the other man's wounds, he'd grown to truly care for him. 

Crane is upright but only because Aya is holding him like that, letting the other slump forward against him. Crane's lips are by his ear, and with the last of his strength, Ayasaki is entrusted with his message.

Aya feels blood on his shoulder, and Crane's body seems to grow heavier.

He is holding the enemy's dead messenger.

Yet... 

He feels more loyal to the dead man in his arms than the entirety of his bloodthirsty kingdom...


	182. Senbu Can Kill People Nicely If He Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An assassin who knits while waiting for victims, then sends flowers to their funeral."

After finding out that he was pregnant, Senbu's job as an assassin didn't seem to be the best choice. He chose to stick with it anyway, but he was different.

Instead of savagely attacking his victims, he would sit in the shadows and quietly knit. After the job was done, he would find out all the funeral details.

The funeral would happen as usual, and he wouldn't attend.

Instead, there would be an extra bouquet of flowers for the grave, along with a beautifully knitted scarf.


	183. Dark Is Good At Untangling Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A getting really annoyed with their tangled headphones and Person B just taking them off them and doing it for them."
> 
> this should be easy af cuz at least half the Lens have headphones
> 
> but NO
> 
> FUCKING
> 
> MOST OF THEIR HEADPHONES
> 
> DON'T HAVE 
> 
> FUCKING WIRES
> 
> WHAT THE FUCKKKK

Starmine is usually pretty chill but at the moment he's cursing as much as Dark and Blue combined. He fiddles with his headphone wires for a while until Dark finally sighs, taking them from him and patiently untangling them in a matter of minutes.

Starmine stares at him.

"How did you do that so fast?"

Dark shrugs.

He's just good at untangling things. Necklaces, headphone wires, ribbons, pretty much anything. 

He just can.

Because I said so.


	184. Mine Needs A Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A giving up their seat for Person B."

The class was watching a movie.

Starmine couldn't find a chair to sit in so Dark gave up his chair and sat in a corner instead because he didn't want to watch the fucking movie.


	185. Guess What For Once Edge And Lancer Didn't Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Person A watching Person B sleep and feeling like there is nothing wrong in the world."

Lancer smiles at his new fiancé, sleeping peacefully. He climbs into bed with him, carefully wrapping his arms around him. He inhales the sweet scent of Edge's freshly washed hair, sighing quietly but contently as Edge's presence soothes him. Sure, they both love sex and tend to fuck a lot more than a normal couple, but they still love each other for much more than that. 

Lancer loves how compassionate and sweet Edge is, always ensuring the safety of those around him. He appreciates how his fiance is strong physically to defend himself, not to mention beautiful. He's low on self esteem, which kills Lancer who is fully aware of how talented his lover is, despite Edge's claims against it. Edge is also fair and thoughtful, making the best decisions by properly listening to both sides and comparing them before taking sides. He's not impulsive that way. 

As far as work goes, Lancer is incredibly proud of the teacher his soon to be husband is. Edge is patient with the students, taking time to explain things if a student doesn't fully understand, and always being willing to help a student in need of it. He explains things in a way that's relatable to them and that helps them understand, and so his students tend to do better than students with other teachers. He's a well liked teacher too, with a good humor to keep the class interested and entertained, but also respected enough that he has control over the class. His dry, mocking humor when he's displeased is quote intimidating. It's not abusive, but the way it's delivered is both funny but also damn you wouldn't wanna be in that kid's shoes. 

Lancer whispers a soft, "I love you," before settling down to sleep, cuddled up to his beloved. He's surprised to feel a soft peck on the nose, and his eyes fly open to see Edge's sweet smile. 

"I love you too, Lancer."


	186. Dark Is Excellent At Confessing His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your otp prompt

Rad: **Sees Dark and Mine walk into the room holding hands** So who finally confessed?

Dark: **With a proud smile** it was me I made sure it was short and sweet.

Mine: You yelled "listen here you little shit I have feelings for you."


	187. Lancer You Dirty Minded Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your fucking otp again

**Edge and Lancer are arguing**

Edge: Y'know what? Fuck you!

Lancer: I already did!

Edge: ...

Lancer: -and I did it _real good._


	188. Lancer Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Person A of your OTP on a ladder, decorating and Person B keeps telling them to fix things so they can keep staring at their ass."

Edge was getting annoyed with how picky Lancer was being. How many more things was he going to be asked to fix before he could get off the fucking ladder?

It suddenly made sense. Lancer was holding the ladder, so his view...

"LANCER YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Owwww! Edge what the hell?"

"STOP STARING AT MY ASS!"

"I always stare at your ass though!"

Edge slapped him again.

Lancer stuck his tongue out and let go of the ladder, causing Edge to fall.

On top of him.

Edge landed sitting on Lancer's face, much to the blond's delight.

"Hot."

"LANCER!"

"OWWW!"

Edge storms away, leaving Lancer crying on the floor and clutching his balls.


	189. Dark Does Not Like Being Called Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please imagine the short one in your otp reaching their arms up like they're gonna kiss the tall one. Tall one's like "aww babe ur too short" and short one just puts them in a headlock and throws them onto the floor and stands triumphantly over them.
> 
> Who's the short one now, fucker'"

"Awww, you're too short," Mine smiles, only to be yeeted to the floor, Dark standing over him triumphantly with a foot resting on his crotch, though not pressing down.

Yet.

"Who's the short one now, fucker?"

Followed by Mine's pained screaming oopsies.


	190. Dark and Senbu's Sleeping Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OTP Weaknesses: mornings"
> 
> NOPE
> 
> this is au where Dark and Senbu are roommates
> 
> they both have fucked up sleeping habits cuz Dark cannot sleep for the life of him and Senbu is a vampire therefore basically nocturnal

Dark woke up at 2 in the morning as he normally does because sleep kind of just hates him. He sees Senbu at the foot of his bed tossing a salad. He does not question. Senbu yeets the salad at his face. He still doesn't question it. 

This happens every day dw they're used to it


	191. Just Normal Len Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Person A has been teasing Person B all day. Whether it be slapping their ass, whispering things in their ear, or kissing then in their most sensitive places (neck, collarbone, etc.) Person B finally gets sick of it and pins A against a wall. B whispers in their ear, "You'd better stop."

Lancer being Lancer is one thing. Today though, he's been touching Edge all day, and Edge is sick of it. He's lost count of how many times he's walked past Lance and had his ass grabbed. After several occasions in which Lancer had wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck, Edge finally lost it. 

He slams Lancer against a wall. "You'd better fucking stop."

"Or what?"

Edge growls.

Lancer laughs, wrapping his arm around the ginger's waist and kissing him.

Edge gasps, blushing but unable to resist kissing back.

Suddenly, Melancholy fell through the roof.

"Special delivery for Adolescent Knight, courtesy of Adolescent Princess," she announces breathlessly. 

"Why'd you yeet through the roof?" asks Edge, confused.

"And why didn't Princess just do it herself?" adds Lancer.

Mel shrugs. "Dunno man." 

Just then Knight yeeted in through the window. 

"Greetings, fellow homo sapiens. I am here as I have been summoned to acquire my female sibling's perquisite." 

Dark, who actually knows the meaning of perquisite, questioned him. "But perquisite is a synonym for perk, as in perks from a job or something. In this context it sounds kinda weird..."

Knight glares. "Please refrain from sharing your supererogatory conceptualizations."

Dark rolls his eyes. 

Knight takes the present and opens it. Inside is a pair of period stained panties.

Because they are all Lens and are male, they all cringe hard as if the panties are possessed. They're also like all gay so they will never come in contact with panties unless they're crossdressing. 

"I guess Princess is still mad at you for dumping her for Ver," Dark states, weirdly unfazed. He leaves to have his daily required intake of paradichlorobenzene.

Knight nodded slowly and they yeeted the panties out of the window in fear and disinfected the entire house.

Legit every module was just deep cleaning the entire fucking house.

Except Dark who was eating paradichlorobenzene but that's to be expected.

You expected this to be normal but NO


	192. Dark Is A Dumbass Like Me And Chokes On His Own Spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fell into your lap on accident oh god you're so close now I can't breathe"

Dark is a dumbass we won't deny this and he tripped over his own feet and choked on his own fucking spit. He fell in Starmine's lap and Mine got a boner because Dark's face was rubbing against his crotch. Dark got really red and then succ happened.


	193. Aya Is A Yeet Bit Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're cutting my hair and I'm trying not to focus on your hands in my hair and your breath on my neck"

Crane was cutting Aya's hair but Aya was in a heat and moaned his fucking face off and when Crane finished trimming his hair he had an orgasm silly boye


	194. Lancer Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I scraped my knee and now you're fixing it up and I swear if you don't stop running your hands over my leg I will kick you"

Lancer stop it.

Edge fell over and scraped his knee and Lance is supposed to be fixing it but they end up fucking instead oopsies


	195. Didn't Like This Prompt Tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We may or may nit be hiding in a locker and we may or may not be squished against each other"

BLUNKISH FUCKED IN A LOCKER


	196. Trickster-sama Is Warm UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold me I'm cold... Oh god you are VERY close is that my heart or freaking sonic in my chest"

"I'm cold," the small brunet whispers.

Trickster watches him through the bars of his cell. 

"Trickster-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Trickster's hand folds around Senbu's smaller, daintier one.

"I love you, Trickster-sama. I'm cold, Trickster-sama. Warm me up, Trickster-sama."

Trickster pulls Senbu close to the bars, maneuvering his arms through to hug him as best he can. 

"Thank you, Trickster-sama."


	197. Ice Fag Will Protect Carrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you got something on your face let me get it for you, wait oh crap"

Bebop saw a snowman and he was hungry so he took the carrot nose but Ice Fag saw

Ice Fag is small and fluffy right but if you touch that nose...

Ice Fag did a big scree and yeeted Bebop to the other side of the country

Bebop is scared


	198. Cool Prompt But Kinda Got Disregarded Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU COME FROM A FAMILY OF HIGHLY RESPECTED HEROES. ALL THREE OF YOUR BIG BROTHERS ARE KNOWN AS POWERHOUSES, BUT YOU RARELY SEE THEM SINCE THEY'RE ALWAYS SAVING THE CITY. ONE DAY YOU REALIZE THAT THE ONLY WAY TO SEE ALL OF YOUR BROTHERS IS TO BECOME A VILLAIN. TURNS OUT YOU'RE BETTER AT IT THAN YOU THOUGHT, AND FAMILY DINNERS SUDDENLY BECOME THE MOST AMUSING TIME OF DAY."

Edge lets bitter tears roll down his cheeks as he pulls the trigger twice in a row, ending the lives of his parents.

If only they'd loved him as much as he loves them...


	199. SENBU IS AN 800 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HUMAN BLOOD TURNS DARKER WITH EVERY EVIL ACT. ONE DAY THE POLICE KNOCK ON YOUR DOOR AS THEY SUSPECT YOU OF KILLING YOUR SPOUSE. THEY BRING YOU TO A BLOOD TESTING FACILITY TO SEE IF YOU ARE THE KILLER. YOUR BLOOD IS AS WHITE AS FRESH SNOW. YOU REALIZE THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH ALMOST ANYTHING NOW AS YOU ACTUALLY DID KILL YOUR SPOUSE."

SENBU SMILED INNOCENTLY AS HIS BLOOD TURNS UP PURE WHITE.

THE POLICE CAN'T SEE INSIDE HIS MIND.

_NO ONE CAN HAVE MY TRICKSTER-SAMA BUT ME._

 

HE RECALLS HOW IN A MOMENT OF MORE INSANITY THAN USUAL, HE'D FOUND HIS DARLING HUSBAND BLEEDING OUT IN HIS ARMS.

IT'S FUNNY.

WHAT THE POLICE DON'T KNOW IS THAT THERE'S A REASON HIS BLOOD IS STILL WHITE.

HE'S NOT HUMAN.

HE'S AN 800 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE, SO PALE YOU CAN SEE HIS VEINS THROUGH HIS PAPER THIN SKIN.

HE REALIZES THAT HE CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING...


	200. This Was A Really Cool Prompt But I Broke It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "THE GRIM REAPER IS NO LONGER ABLE TO CLAIM LIVES DIRECTLY. INSTEAD, WHEN YOUR TIME IS UP A MARK APPEARS ON YOUR BODY AND IT IS THE DUTY OF EVERY OTHER PERSON TO KILL YOU ON SIGHT."

Blue the Grim Raper edition

Punkish was minding his own business when his time came to be claimed by the Grim Raper. 

Suddenly, a badly drawn dick tattoo appeared on his arm and everyone in a 69 mile radius raped him oops


	201. Dark No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I didn't do it."
> 
> "Then why are you laughing?""

Mine pulls away from Dark's kiss, grabbing his wrists.

"I didn't do it!" Dark pleads, half crying, half laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Mine asks in cold anger. 

Dark's laughter melts into full on tears as blood from his self harm drips over Mine's fingers.


	202. Poor Edgy Boi Why Do I Bully The Lens I Like The Most???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, that certainly gives a whole new meaning to CAPTIVE AUDIENCE."

Edge sobbed bitterly as his ass was hit relentlessly, in front of the rest of them. 

He was bound and gagged, a demonstration of what happens to dysfunctional toys that disobey. 

Every terrified soul in the audience was bound to their seat, his fellow sex slaves.


	203. Dark's Paradichlorobenzene Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Archaeologist who finds more than just artifacts..."

Senbu was digging for stuff but instead he found Dark's paradichlorobenzene stash


	204. Aya Is A Yeet Bit Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge."

Ayasaki was in a heat.

Crane walked in.

"I don't know whether to kiss you or shove you off a bridge," Ayasaki grumbled.

They ended up kissing though because Aya is a yeet bit horny from his heat


	205. DARK WILL PROTECT MINE FROM FIRE UWU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I have a solution."
> 
> "Thank goodness."
> 
> "It involves fire."
> 
> "Absolutely not.""

Starmine is an amazing person but Dark WILL intervene if fire/fireworks are involved because Starmine loves fireworks as much as Dark loves paradichlorobenzene 

Dark will protect Mine from fire uwu


	206. Swimwear Is Unloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Don't you know who I am?" 
> 
> "Yup. I just don't care.""

Swimwear was sad because the other Lenny Boyes were ignoring him

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM???" he screeched and finally Dark acknowledged his existence 

"Yup. We just don't care." 

Then he yeeted out a window and devoured paradichlorobenzene uwu


	207. SENBU CAN AND WILL PROTECC HIS TRICKSTER-SAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I won't let you die."
> 
> "I don't think that's how it works."
> 
> "I am Death, honey. I decide how it works.""

Senbu is Death he will protect his Trickster-sama at all costs


	208. Dialogue Prompts Kind Of Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I still want to know how you managed to get the car on the roof."
> 
> "I can't reveal all my tricks.""

Trickster used magic to get the car on the roof

I swear I'll wrote longer shit soon but some of these prompts suck

like I kind of hate dialogue prompts because there isn't a lot you can add on to them sometimes


	209. Dark Stop Making Mine Sad Dw No One Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Are you scared?"
> 
> "No. I have this terrified look on my face 'cause I'm having so. Much. Fun.""

Starmine was a yeet bit mad when Dark tried to kill himself

again

oop-


	210. wELcomE tO tHis moNocHRomE woRLd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dreaming isn't something to take lightly. Especially these days."

Trickster will always know what dream you have, and if you're not careful, and you let him make a deal with you, you'll find yourself trapped in a monochrome world...


	211. Aya's Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was the largest collection of swords, each one crafted to kill a certain type of creature."

As a demon, it is still Aya's duty to protect the world from restless spirits, and so he has a variety of different blades to kill them, mostly swords and katanas.


	212. Edge Needs Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you expect her to stay? She hated this place even when she was a kid."

Edge knew that, but he loved his sister more than anything. 

Why would she leave him?


	213. KNigHt-kuN sHut tHE FUcK uP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A museum employee falls in love with a regular visitor."

Ver started working in a museum because I said so.

One day Knight walked in to visit.

"I desire to endow upon this tremendous establishment with a large quantity of legal tender."

Ver yeeted Knight out of the museum.

"But I have not yet implemented my capacious-"

"KNigHt-kuN sHut tHE FUcK uP"


	214. Try Not To Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're all bad in someone else's story."
> 
> btw this is Receiver's pov of a prompt I wrote in the first prompt book
> 
> yeah that chapter was called Accidental Love Triangle And Borderline Consensual Rape
> 
> and yes there's a reason I used a primrose specifically 
> 
> look it up if you don't know

Receiver stared in horror at what he was met with when he came home. He'd been looking forward to a delicious home cooked meal with his husband after a long day at work. 

Instead, he finds his lover's corpse stuck in the wall of their cottage, after his dear ginger had been raped by... 

A witch hunter.

It was one thing to kill witches.

It was an entirely different thing to strip one of all their pride, rape them and abuse them for pleasure, then finally carry out the deed of murdering them.

How could this fucker kill Edge, of all people? In life, Edge had been the sweetest, mist caring person in the world. A loving husband, a wise teacher, a precious friend, and an incredible person. 

Why, why, why did it have to be him?

Receiver is filled with fury, his grip clenching harder around the nearest object.

Edge's wooden spoon.

Using a burst of rage fueled magic, he sends the spoon flying through the air and straight into the witch hunters chest.

He will not allow the one who raped and murdered his beloved spouse to live.

He drags the blond's limp body out to the woods to rot, then returns home.

"Oh Edge," he whispers caressing the lifeless ginger's cold cheek. 

He threads a single primrose into his lover's hair.

Receiver closes his eyes and lays still beside Edge.


	215. Literally Every Song I Have Saved On Spotify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Objective: Go to sleep
> 
> Obstacle: The monster under your bed is blasting rock music again"

Dark just face palmed and gave up on sleep as usual while bopping with the monster under his bed to the following songs that are all saved to SD's liked music on Spotify

not all of them are rock but yes this is every single song on SD's Spotify except for a few where she can't read the kanji oops

In order of when she saved them too

the only exception is Melanie Martinez I've liked her music since it first came out 

she's a fucking B o p

Heavydirtysoul by Twenty Øne Piløts

Make A Move by Icon For Hire

Get Well by Icon For Hire

Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire

Up In Flames by Icon For Hire

Iodine by Icon For Hire

Pieces by Icon For Hire

Cynics & Critics by Icon For Hire

Nerves by Icon For Hire

Sugar and Spice by Icon For Hire

Hope Of Morning by Icon For Hire

Sorry About Your Parents by Icon For Hire

Pop Culture by Icon For Hire 

Watch Me by Icon For Hire

Rock and Roll Thugs by Icon For Hire

Think I'm Sick by Icon For Hire

Fix Me by Icon For Hire

Counting On Hearts by Icon For Hire

Ode To Sleep by Twenty Øne Piløts

Holding On To You by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Migraine by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Car Radio by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Semi-Automatic by Twenty Øne Piløts 

The Run And Go by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Fake You Out by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Guns For Hands by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Trees by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Truce by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Fairly Local by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Lane Boy by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Doubt by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Polarize by Twenty Øne Piløts 

We Don't Believe What's On TV by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Hometown by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Not Today by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Heathens by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Cancer (cover) by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Breathe Me by Sia

Sweet Potato by Sia

Chandelier by Sia

Elastic Heart by Sia

Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia

Lying From You by Linkin Park

Faint by Linkin Park

Figure.09 by Linkin Park

Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park

From The Inside by Linkin Park

Numb by Linkin Park

Fire Fire by Flyleaf

Cage On The Ground by Flyleaf 

Great Love by Flyleaf

I'm So Sick by Flyleaf

Fully Alive by Flyleaf

Again by Flyleaf

Marionette by Flyleaf 

New Horizons by Flyleaf

Call You Our by Flyleaf

Bury Your Heart by Flyleaf

Unstoppable by Sia

House On Fire by Sia

Footprints by Sia

Move Your Body by Sia

One Million Bullets by Sia

Temmie Village by Toby Fox

The Game by DragonForce

Tomorrow's Kings by DragonForce

Fallen World by DragonForce

Cry Thunder by DragonForce

Give Me The Night DragonForce

Die By The Sword by DragonForce

Through The Fire Flames by DragonForce

Blood by My Chemical Romance

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance 

Cancer by My Chemical Romance

Supposed To Be by Icon For Hire

Demons by Icon For Hire

Pulse by Icon For Hire

The Magic by Icon For Hire

Happy Hurts by Icon For Hire

You Were Wrong by Icon For Hire

Too Loud by Icon For Hire

War by Icon For Hire

Under The Knife by Icon For Hire 

Here We Are by Icon For Hire

Get Well II by Icon For Hire

Invincible by Icon For Hire

You Can't Kill Us by Icon For Hire

Bam Bam Pop by Icon For Hire

Cheap Thrills by Sia

Now You Know by Icon For Hire

Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas

Neon Genesis - Original Mix by S3RL

Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas

Untouched by The Veronicas

Zankoku Na Tenshi No Teeze (cover) by Miq

Throne by Bring Me The Horizon

Scream by Halestorm

bang bang bang by Christina Perri

Bird Song by Florence + The Machine

I Am Not A Robot by MARINA

Teen Idle by MARINA

Bubblegum Bitch by MARINA

Hide And Seek by Imogen Heap

Familiar Taste Of Poison by Halestorm

Break The Spell by Daughtry

Where'd You Go by Fort Minor

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne 

Crazy=Genius by Panic! At The Disco

Johnny Boy by Twenty Øne Piløts 

She Wolf by Shakira

Oh No! by MARINA

Numb by MARINA

Can't Pin Me Down by MARINA

Solitaire by MARINA

Better Than That by MARINA

Savages by MARINA

Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland

In My Veins by Andrew Belle ft. Erin Mccarley

Wires by The Neighbourhood 

Afraid by The Neighbourhood

Female Robbery by The Neighbourhood

Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne

Heart Of Courage by Thomas Bergersen

Protectors Of The Earth by Thomas Bergersen

Harry Potter In 99 Seconds by Jon Cozart

Star Wars In 99 Seconds by Jon Cozart

After Ever After by Jon Cozart

Katniss vs. Hermione by Whitney Avalon

The Night Begins To Shine by B.E.R.

Immortal by MARINA

Weeds by MARINA

Digital World by Amaranthe

Friend, Please by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Trapdoor by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Mad World by Gary Jules ft. Michael Andrews

Apologize by OneRepublic

Stop And Stare by OneRepublic

Mr. Sandman by SYML

Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco

Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco

Fall Away by Twenty Øne Piløts 

The Pantaloon by Twenty Øne Piløts 

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne 

Aaron Burr, Sir by Lin Manuel Miranda

Blue by MARINA

Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch 

I Love Bacon, Yes I Do! by The Hungry Food Band

Love Bites [So Do I] by Halestorm

lonely child by Christina Perri

one night by Christina Perri

Pika Girl by S3RL

Pigs in a Blanket by The Hungry Food Band

Riot by Three Days Grace

Stoke The Fire by Seether

the lonely by Christina Perri

Just Dance by Lady Gaga

Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

Isle Of Flightless Birds by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Before You Start Your Day by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Taxi Cab by Twenty Øne Piløts 

A Car, A Torch, A Death by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Oh Ms Believer by Twenty Øne Piløts 

March To The Sea by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Addict With A Pen by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Implicit Demand For Proof by Twenty Øne Piløts 

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy

Where Did The Party Go by Fall Out Boy

Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy

Bohemian Rhapsody (cover) by Panic! At The Disco

Forget by MARINA 

Dream Of Mickey Mantle by Bleachers

Little Lion Man (cover) by Tonight Alive

Darkest Part by Red

Weak by Seether

Cliché by Egypt Central 

I Can't Breathe by Dead By April

Shadow Moses by Bring Me The Horizon

Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine

Bathwater by Tonight Alive

Ricochet by Starset

Bs Inc by Evans Blue

What Can I Say by Dead By April

Call Me (cover) by In This Moment 

Untraveled Road by Thousand Foot Krutch

Tear Away by Drowning Pool

Space Is Cool by Markiplier

Boy Band Parody by Jon Cozart

Movie Villain Medley by Jon Cozart

YouTube Culture by Jon Cozart

Obsessions - Ocelot Remix by MARINA

Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy

Immortals - Remix by Fall Out Boy

The Internet Is Down by Avbyte

Peace And Love On The Planet Earth by Steven Universe

Disney Halloween Medley by Jon Cozart

Progressive Christmas Carols by Jon Cozart

Idfc by Blackbear

I Don't Care - Single Version by Fall Out Boy

Old Scars/Future Hearts by All Tine Low

Girls by MARINA 

Obsessions by MARINA

Mowgli's Road by MARINA

After Ever After 2 by Jon Cozart

erase or zero by HzEdge(crystal-P)

Kill EVERYBODY by Skrillex

The Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin 

Hermit The Frog by MARINA

ECHO [dj-jo remix] by Crusher-P

Case:LEN_Assault chaptar by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

8HIT by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

akatoki 2009 more,hearty mix by Kid-P

A White Ribbon by Buriru

All Living Things by U-ta/U-taP

しんてしまうとはなさけない! by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

無頼ック自己ライザー by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

ーー by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

No, It Is Not Her Dream by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

ツツク ヒカル ミライ by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

だっしゅつけえむ by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

アイツワゲイマー by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Hatching Of Cynicism by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Balance of Ma'at by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Z · D · S by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Vale by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Petabyte~2nd MIX~ by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Grotesque Demons by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Captured Ice Rain by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

MIDI MASTER!! by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

ロマンスニフシ by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

After The Butterfly by Votch

Trick And Treat by OSTER project

frozen world-ver.LEN- by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

incomplete puzzule- by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Seasonal Feathers by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Corrupted Flower by Hitoshizuku and Yama

てんごてとじごく by Hitoshizuku and Yama

少女人形の見た夢 by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Epilogue by Hitoshizuku and Yama

雨乞い唄 by Hitoshizuku and Yama

愛欲のプリズナー by Hitoshizuku and Yama

とりっくおあとりーと by Hitoshizuku and Yama

亡国のジェネシス by Hitoshizuku and Yama

The 13th Apocalypse by Hitoshizuku and Yama

レンアイゲーム by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Imitator by U-ta/U-taP

The Sea Of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sand Of Ten Thousands Of Miles by U-ta/U-taP

Come Together (LV.4 Remix) by ムスカP

UNBALANCE by Dios/signalP

悪の召使い by mothy

悪の娘 by mothy

My punishment and light to you by U-ta/U-taP

Pygmalion by U-ta/U-taP

Portrait Of The Pirate by Hitoshizuku and Yama

The Fifth Pierrot by mothy

THE DYING MESSAGE by Utsu-P

Night Walker by Plutonious(hayakawa-P)

少女カナリアと煉獄 by Plutonious(hayakawa-P)

Re birthday by mothy

untitled song by DATEKEN

Making It Bizarre And Weird, The Detective Girl by Plutonious(hayakawa-P)

The Noir Girl And The Amply Rewarded Vice by Plutonious(hayakawa-P)

赤と白と黒の系譜 by Hitoshizuku and Yama

KSGR地獄の罰 by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

もはや愛 by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Quarrel With The Doppelganger by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

フシギチャン by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

DOPE by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Molecular[underfloor-0] by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

foa[underfloor-24] by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Matchless venus condition[underfloor-102] by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

White structure[underfloor-289] by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

リモコン by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

GAME by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

修羅の庭 ver. レン by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

ポジチィ部vsネガチィ部 by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

愛して愛して愛して by Kikuo

Regret message by mothy

猿は知らない by Utsu-P

Sister's mercY by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Ramen Shop GROTESQUE by Utsu-P

Constipation Of Death by Utsu-P

オトナのオモチャ by Utsu-P

EAT by Utsu-P

壊せ壊せ by E.L.V.N

Knife by rerulili

Welcome To The Mirror Sound's Kingdom by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Bacterial Contamination by mathru(KanimisoP)

The Fox's Wedding by -MASA Works DESIGEN-

パラジクロロベンゼン by ガルナ(オワタP)

HIKIZURI by Utsu-P

Life Is Suffering by Deerhoof

Model Behavior by Deerhoof

Learning To Apologize Effectively by Deerhoof

I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire (cover) by Deerhoof

Patrasche Come Back by Deerhoof

RED by otetsu

Wave (cover) by kradness

Panic by Caravan Palace

Starstorm by Chime

Bad End Night by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Twilight nighT by Hitoshizuku and Yama

Happy Song by Bring Me The Horizon

Squid Melody (Blue Version) by The Living Tombstone 

Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy 

Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy

The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy

HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T by Fall Out Boy

Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) by Fall Out Boy

Champion by Fall Out Boy

Young And Menace by Fall Out Boy

Immortals by Fall Out Boy

Echo by Crusher-P

千本桜 by KuroUsa

Squid Melody (Red Version) by The Living Tombstone

Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood

アDVAnCEチCHノ by AVTechNO!

生きてるいばけは生きている by Utsu-P

Reincarnation Ascension by Kikuo

Shout!! by MuskaP (Komso)

Ur-Style by DATEKEN

Colorblind by Panda Eyes

Blackjack by yuchaP

Breezeblocks by alt-J

Oh Ana by Mother Mother

Air Catcher by Twenty Øne Piløts 

American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy

Los! Los! Los! by dj-Jo

Leave The City by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Legend by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Pet Cheetah by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Bandito by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Cut My Lip by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Nico And The Niners by Twenty Øne Piløts 

The Hype by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Neon Gravestones by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Smithereens by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Chlorine by Twenty Øne Piløts 

My Blood by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Morph by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Levitate by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Jumpsuit by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Chikatetsu vs Kousokudoro by Kagem

Feedback/Artery by AVTechNO!

House Of Memories by Panic! At The Disco

Sailor In A Lifeboat by EURINGER

Stick Up by grandson

劣等上等 by Giga

Black Rebel by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Filtering~Season's Mix~ by Kid P

First Virus Resistance_Restart Chapter by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

First Virus Resistance_Washing Chapter by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

kagerou by Kid P

meltdown by iroha(sasaki)

mouryou tales by koushirou

nameless one by koushirou

Unnamed Folder by Kid P

Waltz if sound of raindrops and lie by Kid P

White Wing by SOSOSO (Tsukui Kazuhito)

KALASU by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Secret channel by Wonderful⭐opportunity!

Kotoba asobi by mothy

Flowerstep by NATARIE IN THE DREAM

An Idiot Admires The Anomaly by Utsu-P

アンチ·デジタリズム by Utsu-P

クロノ・ストーリー by mothy

Evil Food Eater Conchita by mothy

The Tailor of Enbizaka by mothy

The Lunacy Of Duke Venomania by mothy

Gift From The Princess That Brought Sleep by mothy

Judgment Of Corruption by mothy

DYE by AVTechNO!

Fire Flower by halyosy

ソーラ－パワー by SOSOSO (Tsukui Kazuhito)

Stressed Out by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Tear In My Heart by Twenty Øne Piløts 

The Judge by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Message Man by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Goner by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Screen by Twenty Øne Piløts 

Happppy Song by SOOOO

iiillluuuvvvUUU by SOOOO

NORMAL HUMAN by SOOOO

Close And Open, Demons And The Dead by hachi

This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance

Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance 

Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance

Dead! by My Chemical Romance

Mama by My Chemical Romance

The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance

I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance

House Of Wolves by My Chemical Romance

Sleep by My Chemical Romance

Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco

The End. by My Chemical Romance

Hate Everyone by Say Anything

Underdog by You Me At Six

Sarcasm by Get Scared

Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore

Monsters by Matchbook Romance

Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 

crushcrushcrush by Paramore

Miss Murder by AFI

Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance 

SING by My Chemical Romance 

This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race by Fall Out Boy

Choke by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME

Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 

I Never Told You What I Do For A Living by My Chemical Romance 

The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance 

Party Poison by My Chemical Romance

Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance 

S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance 

Summertime by My Chemical Romance 

DESTROYA by My Chemical Romance

The Kids From Yesterday by My Chemical Romance

Goodnite, Dr. Death by My Chemical Romance 

Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance

fantastic bastards by Death Spells

Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco

Broken Highways by Rabbit Junk

Falling In Love (Will Kill You) by Wrongchilde ft. Gerard Way

Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold

Trigger Warning by EURINGER

Detroit And Only Halfway Thru The Tour by EURINGER

Helena (So Long & Goodnight) by My Chemical Romance 

I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance

The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance 

Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance 

It's Not A Fashion Statement It's A Death Wish by My Chemical Romance 

Hang 'Em High by My Chemical Romance 

Thank You For The Venom by My Chemical Romance

Interlude by My Chemical Romance 

The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You by My Chemical Romance

You Know What They Do To Guys Like Me In Prison by My Chemical Romance 

To The End by My Chemical Romance 

Give 'Em Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance 

Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance 

Cubicles by My Chemical Romance 

This Is The Best Day Ever by My Chemical Romance

Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance 

Skylines And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance 

Headfirst For Halos by My Chemical Romance 

Our Lady If Sorrows by My Chemical Romance

Drowning Lessons by My Chemical Romance 

Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance

Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us by My Chemical Romance 

Romance by My Chemical Romance 

Rat A Tat by Fall Out Boy

Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment

Sex Metal Barbie by In This Moment

Whore by In This Moment

Adrenalize by In This Moment

Life Is Strange by MARINA

True by MARINA

End Of The Earth by MARINA

The Infection by In This Moment

Bloody Creature Poster Girl by In This Moment

Natural Born Sinner by In This Moment 

Dirty Pretty by In This Moment

Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment ft. Brent Smith

Black Widow by In This Moment

Boy Division by My Chemical Romance 

The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance 

The World Is Ugly by My Chemical Romance 

Vegas Lights by Panic! At The Disco

Bones by In This Moment 

Black Wedding by In This Moment ft. Rob Halford

Sick Like Me by In This Moment

Blood by In This Moment

Venom by Icon For Hire

Killing Room by Knee High Fox

Close My Eyes Forever by Device ft. Lzzy Hale

Red Stars by The Birthday Massacre 

Made Of Lies by Elysion

Silent Hill by Jonathan Davis 

Tear The World Down by We Are The Fallen

Sleepwalking by DIAMANTE

Friss dich auf by Null Positiv

Set Me On Fire by Flyleaf

My Evil Ways by The Nearly Deads

アドレセンス by Dios/signalP

Du Hast (cover) by Motionless In White

千本桜 (cover) by 初音ミクVS(I can't read)x[TEST]

Custer by Slipknot

Oh Lord by In This Moment

Roots by In This Moment

Printer Jam by Mistabishi

Foolish Games by Jewel

Hands by Jewel

Intuition by Jewel

Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez

Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez

Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

Carousel by Melanie Martinez

Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez

Soap by Melanie Martinez

Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez

Pity Party by Melanie Martinez

Milk And Cookies by Melanie Martinez

Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez

Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez

Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez

Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez

Cake by Melanie Martinez 

Seduce & Destroy by Otep

They're Coming To Take Me Away by Butcher Babies

Mourning Star by Gemini Syndrome

Sham Pain by Five Finger Death Punch

When Legends Rise by Godsmack

Careless Whisper (cover) by Seether

Temporary Bliss by The Cab

Lights And Sounds by Yellowcab

It Has Begun by Starset

Don't Yiu Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared

Until Eternity by Blackbriar

Paralyzed by The Used

Break Free by Cilver

Don't You Worry by We Are The In Crowd

Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez

Nobody Praying For Me by Seether

Water by Bush

Save Me by Royal Bliss

Waking Lions by Pop Evil

Punk Rock 101 by Bowling For Soup

Bleed Magic by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME

Letdown by The Providence

アンモラルアクトレス by yuchaP

Cum Junkie by Genitorturers 

High School Sweethearts by Melanie Martinez

Drama Club by Melanie Martinez

The Principal by Melanie Martinez

Strawberry Shortcake by Melanie Martinez

Lunchbox Friends by Melanie Martinez

Nurse's Office by Melanie Martinez

Du Hast by Rammstein 

Class Fight by Melanie Martinez

Bittersweet Tragedy by Melanie Martinez

Dead To Me by Melanie Martinez

Show & Tell by Melanie Martinez

Wheels On The Bus by Melanie Martinez

Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez

Recess by Melanie Martinez

Teacher's Pet by Melanie Martinez

Detention by Melanie Martinez

Orange Juice by Melanie Martinez


	216. The World Ended Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd miss the sirens. They were almost a comfort. A sign that everything was acting as it should and everyone was doing their job. But when they were gone, that meant I'd be alone."

The world is ending and everyone is dead except the Len modules because they can't stay fucking dead


	217. Kinda Sounds Like Part Of A Trickster Headcanon/cannon I Can't Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every so often a dream catcher must be 'emptied' of the nightmares it has caught. Who does it and what do they see?"

It is Trickster's job to empty dream catchers.

He dislikes it, for he witnesses the dreams himself. The nightmares are then taken by him and he eats them, which goes to fuel his source of dark magic. Dreams fuel his light magic. 

At his discretion, he may choose whether to give the person their nightmare to teach them a lesson. More often than not, he doesn't, but when he does, he likes to add his own twist to it.


	218. Freestyle Times, Me Being A Lesbian, And Aya Being Big Tsundere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""I regret a lot of things.
> 
> Having this conversation tops the list.""

Said Dark before he killed himself

jk jk I won't give you sad shit cuz I'm actually really excited

I'm not a very good swimmer (compared to other competitive swimmers I mean) but I'm in the first swim meet of the season and I'm fucking excited

when I say not a good swimmer I mean my most recent time for a 50 meter freestyle was 46 seconds vs the standards for competing at a state level where it's like a 30 second time which is insane

to be fair my fastest freestyle time was a 37 but during the last time trial we had for freestyle my foot cramped up and it was really annoying smfh 

sorry I should stop ranting and give you a prompt

uhhh

Aya regretted his convo with Crane about his heats because Crane knew that Aya was big tsundere so he do the fucky

also random but my gf is short and I'm fairly tall so when she hugs me sometimes she kisses my neck (not sexually) and I don't know how to feel about it but I like it

I'm sorry I'm just like

dumping my thoughts here

oop


	219. Some Fucked Up Shit Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Are you threatening to kidnap my family?"
> 
> "Who says I haven't already?""
> 
> I'm in a celebratory smut mood
> 
> I was originally supposed to be in two races but I volunteered for a 200 IM race
> 
> my team is split into green and silver, green is super fast people and silver is losers like me lol
> 
> the most we do in silver is 100 freestyle so 200 is twice anything we've done during practice
> 
> yes I lost the race as expected but I'm still happy because I challenged myself 
> 
> That was long and unnecessary lol

Edge struggled against his bindings, straining his toned muscles but achieving nothing. He cursed furiously, harsh metal shackles digging into his raw wrists and ankles. 

A man appeared in the doorway of his cell.

"Fuck off!" Edge growled, glaring at him.

The blond smiled and stood in front of him.

The ginger spat at him.

"What power do you have to stop me?" the man smirked, calmly wiping spit from his pants. 

Edge only frowned.

"This isn't just about you, you know."

Edge's eyes widened for a split second before narrowing with rage and worry. "Is that a threat to kidnap my family?" 

Lancer laughed, "Who says I haven't already?"

Edge gave such a ferocious roar that it even stunned his captor, who could only watch as Edge yanked at his restraints, angry tears leaking down his face. 

"Whatever you want from me, you can have it. I don't give a shit about anything as long as my sister and brother are safe."

Lancer wouldn't lie, he was surprised by the ginger's response. "A-and your parents?"

Edge looked away.

"You'd kill them if you could. I know you would, wouldn't you?"

Edge buried his face in his hands, failing to hide his miserable sobs.

"Why can't you?"

"Why can't you?" Edge shot back with enough feisty rage to make one forget he was crying. 

"They're my bosses? And they're influential?" 

Edge bit his lip. "Do you love them?"

"Of fucking course not. They're assholes. I'd rather do anything than work for them."

"Then why don't you leave?"

Lancer hesitated. He didn't have an answer, but he knew the truth. "I have nothing else." Disliking the direction of the conversation, he turned the question. "Do you love your mafia?"

Edge shook his head, "I only owe them for keeping me alive."

"And why not me? Don't you owe me?"

"You fucking kidnapped me! It's been weeks!"

"But you're still alive."

Edge didn't have an answer to that. 

"You wouldn't be alive if your parents knew you were here. Also why would I kidnap your siblings? They're more your enemies than mine, at least on a technicality. They're not at all involved in mafia matters anyway."

"You have alternative motives from my parents and their mafia. What are they?"

"Honestly, I just want to leave. Start all over again. Find a job, a home, a family, maybe. I just want out."

"My mafia will come for me any day, you know."

Lancer shrugged and smiled.

Soon ended up being 18 months.

As more and more time passed, Edge grew more subdued, and less hopeful for rescue. Lancer didn't treat him badly, and that constantly bothered him. It was free hospitality, but Edge could find nothing the blond wanted in return. He didn't understand why Lancer spoke to him so gently, or why the man asked him to talk about himself. He always felt more calm after getting things off his chest, but he didn't see why it felt so good confiding in the very man who'd kidnapped him. 

As time went on, he wasn't quite sure anymore if it was an abduction or a rescue. 

Lancer became more lax about keeping Edge imprisoned, and eventually left it to just locking him in his apartment. Edge also found that he liked this domestic kind of life, especially because Lancer let him cook. He'd loved cooking before being abducted and recruited by the mafia opposing his parents. While Lancer was at work, Edge found he didn't even really want to leave. 

He still never grew quite comfortable with the way that Lancer would accept nothing in return. 

On a day after a few months of captivity, he found he couldn't take it anymore. Whether Lancer liked it or not, there had to be something he wanted from Edge that made him kidnap him. 

Lancer came home like any other day but when he called his greeting, Edge didn't appear.

"Find me!" 

Edge's voice, but with a playful tone that Lancer had never heard before. He searched each room before finding Edge in the bedroom, sprawled across their bed.

His strong legs were spread, showcasing his ass while he touched himself, stroking himself and tweaking his nipples, moaning through it all. Lancer felt a twitch in his pants, and internally despaired. "E-Edge?" 

Edge responded with a dirty moan.

Blushing, Lancer averted his eyes, stumbling backwards out of the room. Noticing this, Edge sprang off the bed, falling to his knees at Lancer's feet.

"Don't go," he begged, clinging onto one of Lancer's long legs. He nuzzled the growing bulge in the blond's pants affectionately before licking it, eyes fixed on Lancer's flushed face. His small, teasing licks soon became lewd sucking, and Lancer found his fingers laces through soft ginger locks, satisfied groans rolling from his throat. 

He half collapsed onto the bed while Edge unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardened member. 

"Huge~" he commented, eyes glowing with lust. He quickly kissed up and down Lancer's thighs before decorating his tip with tiny kisses, making him hiss.

"More~!"

Edge obeyed, sucking slowly. Lancer found his hips bucking, anything to get that hot, velvety mouth against his sensitive flesh. 

Hungry for more, Edge dropped on the member, letting it fill his mouth, his tongue sliding against it lazily. 

"Haahh~! Edge~!"

Edge moaned as Lancer's grip unconsciously tightened on his hair, pulling a little. He liked the pain, and as hungry as he was to have Lancer fucking that huge cock down his throat, he drew back, only sucking and licking gently at the blond's tip. 

The blond was panting, highly aroused. He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't force Edge into anything sexual, but this was Edge seducing _him_ instead. 

The teasing was getting to him, and he needed more.

He didn't even realize he was pulling Edge's hair until the ginger cried out, though from a glance at his face it was clear he loved it. 

Lancer smirked, "You're a kinky motherfucker, aren't you~?"

Edge only moaned in response before deep throating the other man. 

Lancer gasped, eyes wide, mouth agape. His hips rolled in a steady rhythm against the blissful warmth of Edge's mouth. 

"Why are you so fucking good at this~?" Lancer managed, breathing heavily, arousal and pleasure consuming his nerves. 

Edge didn't answer, instead massaging the blond's balls while continuing to throat his length. He knew Lancer would cum soon, and he wanted that seed. 

Lancer came sooner than he expected, right when Edge pulled back for air. The white substance splattered all over his face, a lot getting in his mouth and dripping from his wet lips, some of it bridging from his mouth to Lancer's tip. 

Edge grinned. 

He wasn't done yet.

Lancer allowed himself to enjoy the moment before coming back to his senses, and apologizing profusely. 

Edge wouldn't hear it. 

He crawled on top of the blond, slowly pushing him to a lying position on the bed. This also forced him to watch the ginger swallow his seed, accompanied by several approving noises. 

With an innocent smile, Edge dove in and kissed him passionately, coaxing Lancer to return his actions and affections. Hesitantly, Lancer kissed back, gaining confidence from the moans he received in return. Eventually, he pressed his tongue to Edge's teeth, gliding past them in the ginger's eager submission. Their tongues danced against each other, Lancer's filling Edge's mouth. 

Edge found he loved being dominated, and ground mischievously against the blond. Lancer grabbed his ass in return, squeezing hard. Edge moaned long, loud, and lewd, kissing and grinding against his man harder. He loved Lancer groping his thick thighs and ass, and he loved being a toy.

"Fuck me~" he requested with a dirty undertone, grinding against him faster, with more desperation. "Fuck me good an hard~"

"Edge~"

But the ginger would hear no protest.

"Pin me down and pound into me until I scream~ Kiss me and fuck me and slap me and bite me and pull my hair~ Punish me and hate me and I'll love you so hard it hurts~ Cum inside your filthy, slutty fucktoy and use me, abuse me, fuck me to your heart's content~!"

With a fierce snarl, Lancer rolled them over, Edge pinned down securely beneath him. 

"That's right~ take me~"

Lancer kissed him roughly, holding him in place by his hair. The ginger kissed back with just as much intensity, pulling the man on top of him closer. Pulling away, Lancer kissed up Edge's jawline, hissing, "You'd better be sure you want this, because if I start, I swear I will not be able to stop myself~"

Edge moaned, tilting his head up so that Lancer would kiss his neck. He loved Lancer's tongue and lips against his sensitive skin, nibbling at him and bruising him with hickeys. 

"Bite me~" he whispered, giving a cry so lewd in response to the blond indulging his request that Lancer slapped his thigh, only making him moan more. 

He gasped as Lancer entered him with no warning. His eyes grew wide with the initial pain, mouth agape in a soundless scream. His arms tightened around Lancer while tears slipped down his cheeks. 

Lancer continued to kiss his neck, soothing him with affection. He sobbed loudly, clinging to the blond tightly. He'd touched himself a lot, but never taken an actual dick. Especially not one as big as Lancer's. 

Lancer began to move slowly, and as a result, Edge started to moan, jolts of pleasure quickly overpowering the pain. He moves his hips in time with Lancer's steadily increasing thrusts, and his moans get louder the harder they collide.

"F-fuck, I need you~" he gasped, then screamed in bliss from Lancer hitting his prostate. "FUCK RIGHT THERE~!!!"

He threw his head back, eyes rolled up as Lancer continued to fuck him right there, slamming into him. His back arched as he climaxed hard, toes curling into the sheets. He laid there panting and moaning as Lancer fucked him through his orgasm, finally cumming inside of him. 

"Ohhh~"

"You feel so good~"

"I love you inside me~"

Edge pulled Lancer down for a sloppy kiss, tired but passionate. His saliva dribbled down his face as Lancer kissed him hard, dominating his mouth with his tongue.

He liked being Lancer's submissive.

Lancer pulled away. "Do you know why I kidnapped you in the first place?"

Edge shook his head.

Lancer smiled, though there was a trace of sadness in it. "I fell in love with you more and more every time I saw you. I just wanted you to love me back..."

To be continued...


	220. Chickens Are Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU'RE WALKING DOWN A PATH. A THIN LINE IS DRAWN IN THE DIRT. WHEN YOU CROSS IT, IT'S A MIRRORED WORLD."

ONE DAY RECEIVER WAS WALKING BECAUSE HE FELT LIKE IT. HE WALKED OVER THE THIN LINE IN THE DIRT AND SCREAMED BECAUSE ALL THE COLORS AROUND HIM WERE INVERTED. ALSO THERE WERE FISH FLYING AND BIRDS SWIMMING. TIME MOVES BACKWARDS AND HE SEES A DINOSAUR. IT'S A T-REX BUT IT'S GETTING YOUNGER AND YOUNGER AS IT GETS CLOSER.

ALSO CHICKENS ARE DINOSAURS.

LIKE ACTUALLY, CHICKENS EVOLVED FROM DINOSAURS.

YOU CAN BELIEVE ME BECAUSE I WENT THROUGH A DINOSAUR CRAZE AS A YOUNG CHILD. BASICALLY, DINOSAURS ARE MORE SIMILAR TO BIRDS THAN REPTILES, BECAUSE THEY HAVE FAR MORE SIMILAR HIPBONES, WHICH IS THE MAIN REASON. IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, MOST DINOSAURS WERE WARM BLOODED, WITH A FEW EXCEPTIONS LIKE A STEGOSAURUS, WHICH COULD HAVE POSSIBLY USED ITS PLATES AS WARMING/COOLING DEVICES. 

ANYWAY.

THE FIRST PROPER "BIRD" WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JURASSIC PERIOD, I BELIEVE, BUT IF I'M WRONG JUST KNOW THAT THE FIRST BIRD WAS FROM THE TIME OF THE DINOSAURS. 

BUT YEAH CHICKENS ARE DINOSAURS.

OH YEAH AND RECEIVER WAS TERRIFIED SO HE YEETED BACK TO NORMAL REALITY AND HUGGED A CHICKEN THAT WAS CONVENIENTLY THERE.

THAT IS WHY THE CHICKEN CROSSED THE ROAD. ITS ENTIRE REASON FOR CROSSING THE ROAD WAS TO COMFORT RECEIVER AFTER HE STUMBLED UPON A TWISTED ALTERNATE REALITY :)))


	221. Senbu May Have Poked Squishy Red Life Thing With Scary Sharp Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe the technical term is 'stab'."

"SENBU WHAT DID YOU DO???" Shikko screeched, staring at the dead body on the floor.

"I may have repeatedly inserted a sharp object most often affiliated with the culinary arts into this fellow accumulation of atoms bonding to have stable outer shells that just so happens to be compounds involving both carbon and hydrogen therefore deeming them organic compounds which make up the most basic unit of life called cells which come together to create a body and the species we know as a homo sapien and that repeated insertion of the culinary utensil may have caused the vital organ that pumps millions of tiny cells that form a red liquid known as blood through his system to malfunction and fail to send enough blood to his neural center which caused his brain to stop functioning well enough to send the signals for his body to continue functioning properly and now he appears to have ceased to be considered alive," Senbu explained.

"YOU DID WHAT???" Shikko asked incredulously.

"I may have prevented this man's heart from producing enough blood to reach his brain and allow it to tell his body to function by repeatedly piercing it with a sharp object that is associated with the culinary arts to make large portions of food smaller."

"WHAT???"

"I may have stopped his heart beating with a knife."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING???"

"Me poke poke squishy red life thing with scary sharp stick."

Shikko stared blankly.

Dark face palmed. "I believe the technical term is 'stab.' Senbu stabbed him."

Shikko blinked.

Shikko screamed. "SENBU YOU DUMB SHIT YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!!"


	222. Finding The Meaning Of Paradichlorobenzene For Like The Fiftieth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Should I ask why you have a knife in your purse?"
> 
> "It's a dagger, actually. And no, you shouldn't.""

I'm a bit obsessed with this song

also I'm evaluating it for a language arts project

1\. Alright at a very surface level Paradichlorobenzene in a summary is about the singer (Dark) trying to find the meaning of his own song/trying to find out why he sings. He sneaks out to the city to find his answers and encounters various things in his pursuit of answers.

2\. Possible themes for this song are human nature, selfishness, jealousy, order

3\. My theme statement is using human nature, so human nature is to seek answers

4\. Evidence hell yeah

Though the title is mentioned several times in the lyrics, the definition of paradichlorobenzene is never revealed. Instead, paradichlorobenzene is used as a symbol, since it occurs so often. The song's meaning is a bit of a paradox, because it claims that "there is no meaning to this song" but the meaning of the song is that it's simply human nature to seek meaning or answers in everything. The singer is questioning himself as well as the listener when he asks why he's singing, and how he "sings without understanding the meaning." He also says that he runs out to the city to seek his answers "even though there is nothing out there for [him]." The way the chorus is set up, he says "paradichlorobenzene" between sentences, and so when he asks what he sings for, he then says "paradichlorobenzene" as if he were answering his own question. Paradichlorobenzene symbolizes human nature, therefore he is singing because humans by nature will seek a deeper message in his words. In the second chorus, he makes several statements, separated by the word "paradichlorobenzene" as though it is the reasoning behind his statements. For example, he asks the listener to let him sing and dance, scream, cry, go mad and sleep until he falls apart, all of which is done because it is part of human nature. The first verse talks about his hatred of rules, and how he'll forget his consequences to seek his answers. This too is part of human curiosity, or the endless hunger to have answers. He encounters a stray cat and asks it why he's alive. The cat obviously doesn't answer, but because it returns later in the song, this time drowning, it likely represents curiosity. While it seems a bit random, the cat is probably correlated with a line where he mentions that he "drinks coffee though [he] can't stand to drink it" because his empty coffee cup also reoccurs at the same time as the cat. In humans, the coffee he's forcing himself to drink is the lengths people will go to, no matter how painful, to have a satisfying answer. Once the research is complete, or the coffee finished, the curiosity is gone because there is no longer mystery about it. That being said, the coffee and the cat have the same relationship. The first time both are mentioned, the cat is alive but gives no answer, much like how curiosity is why you ask the question, but get no answers. The second time both are mentioned, the cat has drowned and the coffee's empty, since it's been consumed. Similarly, curiosity disappears once the knowledge has been learned, and if the coffee is the research, then once the research is done, the curiosity will die out because an answer has been reached. Though the song's meaning is a bit contradictory of itself, it proves that humans will find meaning in anything, even something that claims to be meaningless.

5\. Literary devices

metaphors because paradichlorobenzene = human nature

cat = curiosity 

coffee = research learning ig

uhhh what else

repetition, because Paradichlorobenzene 

symbolism, again paradichlorobenzene, stray cat, and coffee

I'm done

for now

ehehe


	223. Blue Is Ew Black Is Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He stared at the bodies on the ground, at the girl covered in blood. 
> 
> Her eyes narrowed as she stood up.
> 
> "You're late.""

"You're late," Black Star growls. Blue frowns at her. 

"You'd kill for her?"

"For Reactor?"

"Yes."

"Of course. I love her, unlike you to Punkish. You only use him for sex."

"So? Lancer does that to Edge."

"Then you haven't seen them together. They love each other. If only you could see the way Edge greets Lance, rushing up to him for a a big hug. If only you could see how Lance holds that boy and tells him how worthwhile he is and how much he loves him. If only you could see how they treat each other after sex. You're so ignorant. You don't understand love."

"Shut up."

"You don't."

"How do you know Punkish doesn't love me? It's not like he just said it."

"He hides from you. He always makes excuses not to see you. He takes all opportunities to get away. You call that love?"

Blue's frown deepens.

"He doesn't love you, Blue."

"Shut up."

"He'll never love you."

"Shut UP!"

"No one can love you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roars, striking her down. She catches his wrists, strong arms straining against his.

"No one will love you if you have no love to give."


	224. Some Fucked Up Shit Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""You-you are-"
> 
> "Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented-"
> 
> "Dangerous.""

Throughout the 18 months, they had a lot more sex.

As much as they both enjoyed it, they both privately liked the aftercare the most.

Lancer loved washing Edge off after sex, massaging him soothingly in his tired, contented state. The ginger would moan idly, not in a sexual manner but in innocent enjoyment. Lancer would always tell him how beautiful he was, or how sweet he was. Whatever it was, he always had showers of compliments for the ginger that he told enough times that Edge could almost believe them.

Lancer also loved just cuddling in bed or on the couch, Edge snuggled in his arms, warm and happy.

Of course, all good things come to an end.

Edge's mafia finally did come for him, and that was the day Lancer lost everything.

He came home from work, calling his usual affectionate greeting, only to be thrown to the ground, surrounded by members of Edge's mafia.

"Hands up."

The blond looked up into the barrel of Edge's gun.

His features took on his shock as he comprehended what just happened, before slowly twisting into morbid fury.

Edge had betrayed him.

"You dirty, lying, two-faced, manipulating, heartless little slut!" he hissed, glaring at the ginger. He saw him visibly flinch. They both knew that his addressing of "slut" in this context was nothing like the playful, sexual degradation they shared in bed. 

Lancer knew how badly his word choice had hurt Edge in that moment, but he didn't care. "I can't forgive you, you god damn selfish whore!"

Edge's cold mask was starting to crack, and Lancer was determined to get one last dagger in, shattering it.

"I HATE YOU!" he spat furiously.

He knows he saw Edge's silent tears right before the ginger pulled his trigger.

To be continued...


	225. よくできました！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You stumble upon old home videos of you and your siblings as toddlers. Nostalgia fades when you realize something isn't quite right."

Fairy had stumbled upon some old videos from when she was about four. Her older brothers were probably five and nine at the time, but adorable all the same. It brought her sadness as well as sweet memories. She and her siblings used to be inseparable, but not so much anymore. She was still somewhat close to her oldest brother, Holiday, but not to her other brother, Edge.

She missed him.

She still could remember the day he'd left.

She'd come home from school, and found Edge packing. He'd graduated the previous year, but it took her by surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Packing. Why?"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving," he smiled softly. He opened his arms and hugged her tightly. She stood in shock for a minute before shoving him away.

"You're just leaving? How could you?" she burst out, angry.

His face became cold. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"But you're leaving me! And where would you go?"

"Lancer's had a full time job for the past two years on top of college classes. That on top of money I make with my part time job is enough to support us."

The mention of Lancer made her angrier. She'd never approved of him, always suspecting that he only stuck around her brother for sex. "You really think he actually loves you? You're just another toy for him."

Edge's eyes flashed. "Is that what you think?" he asked tightly. "You think sex is all there is to our relationship?"

She nodded, angered features mirroring Edge's. His fists were clenched tightly, and he suddenly turned away from her.

She could see his shoulders shaking. 

"You don't know him. You don't know what he's done for me, or what he means to me. He listens to me, and cares for me, and talks to me, helps me, he does so much," his voice broke from tears, "he loves me."

"Does he, though?"

"SHUT UP!" he roared uncharacteristically, scaring her to tears. She'd never seen him in such rage before. She didn't even know her sweet brother was capable of it. "You can't take that away from me. No one can take him from me. He's all I have..."

Fairy could only watch, hurt and silent as her brother finished packing quickly and aggressively. 

She watched him turn his back on her.

Now, she was surprised that Edge even picked up her call. It was strange to hear his voice after almost five years. They agreed that she could visit him at his place, and that's how she ended up in his living room, embracing him fondly.

"It's been so long," she whispered.

"How have you been?" he asks warmly, smiling at her. "You've grown well."

She smiled gratefully. "I've been doing alright. You?"

He was about to respond before he caught her frown. "What is it?"

Scars.

She could see various scars running up and down his body under his loose tank top and shorts. She saw red. "I won't let him fucking hurt you like this," she growled.

It was Edge's turn to get mad. "What do you mean?" 

"All those scars? How do you live like this? How can you claim he loves you if he hurts you like this?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

She flinched when he swore. She didn't realize he even knew swear words. She personally didn't use any. "You realize that's domestic violence, right?"

Something in him seemed to snap. 

"Get out of my house."

She stares at him stupidly.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House," he hissed. 

She didn't move.

"GET OUT!" he cried, angrier than even when he'd abandoned her.

"But Edge-"

"I don't care. You don't know shit about me, Fairy. You don't know shit about what I've been through. Lancer was there for me when no one else was, and he still is. If you're just here to bad mouth him, then don't talk to me." 

"Holiday and I were there for you!" she protested indignantly. 

"Holiday didn't hold me back, but neither of you could see what was happening right under your own fucking noses. Now leave."

She was saved by the sound of the front door being unlocked.

Momentarily forgetting about her, he rushed to greet the newcomer.

She followed quietly, finding said newcomer to be none other than Lancer.

She quietly observed how Edge threw his arms around the blond, hugging him tightly. Lancer hugged him back, arms firmly around his waist, kissing the top of his head.

"How are you, dear?" Lance asked, smiling down at his slightly shorter companion. 

"Missing you," the ginger replied, kissing him gently on the lips. Lancer smiled, hugging him again. 

The blond grew serious. "Something bothering you? You seem upset."

Edge seemed to hesitate, but sighed, whispering his dilemma in Lancer's ear. 

The blond nodded with a simple, "I see."

He felt Edge's relief when the ginger collapsed into his arms, weeping. He rubbed his partner's back soothingly, lips pressed against the top of his head in a long, consoling kiss. He held Edge close, quietly encouraging him to let it all out. 

After a few minutes of steady tears, Edge finally started to calm down, and Lancer spoke to him too softly for Fairy to hear, but Edge nodded in response and even smiled a little. 

Lancer picked him up in a princess carry and took him upstairs. Not long after, Fairy heard the shower turn on.

Even the day before, she would've boiled with anger, cursing Lancer for fucking her brother right after he'd been crying, but now it hits her that she might be jumping to conclusions. The way Lancer had comforted Edge, he hadn't even said anything much. He only held him while he cried, but it made him feel better. 

She found her assumption was wrong, because Lancer came back downstairs while Edge was still in the shower. 

"Hi, you must be Fairy. Nice to meet you," Lancer smiles, shaking her hand. She couldn't find any hostility in his face, and he looked and sounded genuine. She nodded once in acknowledgement, not trusting herself to speak. 

He beckoned for her to follow him into the kitchen. There's some bar stools at the island and she took a seat in one of them, while Lancer started to pull things out of cupboards. As he was pulling things out, she noticed him taking out a couple medications, and she frowned. What's he trying to do to Edge?

"What are those?" she asked more sharply than she intended. 

He raised his eyebrows, then held up the medications. "These?"

She nodded.

He gave a pained smile. "Antidepressants."

She didn't quite process the information immediately, but that is sure as hell not what she'd expected him to say.

She watched him in silence as he made some tea, refusing when he asked if she'd like some. He pours too mugs anyway, presumably one for Edge and one for himself.

Not long after, Edge returned in a tank top and some shorts, hair still damp from the shower. He went right up to Lancer and hugged him, giving him a peck on the cheek. Lancer smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving him a side hug. 

Fairy felt a bit excluded when the two shared a quick, quiet conversation in a language she didn't understand. She knew it was purposeful, they didn't want her to understand. 

Finally Lancer turned back to her, inviting her to join them in the living room. She sat politely in an arm chair while Edge and Lancer sat on the couch. Lance was seated somewhat properly, elbow propped on the armrest with his tea in hand. Edge was curled up against him, leaning on him so that Lancer would put his arm around him. 

They sipped in silence for a bit, so Fairy studied the two up and down. Lancer was now with his free arm around Edge's shoulders, squeezing his hand. Edge was also content, cuddled up with him, holding his hand. Her eyes widened as she caught the matching silver bands around their fingers. 

"You're married?" she blurted, blushing as they smiled. "When?" She couldn't completely hide that she was hurt. 

"Two years ago. It was a small wedding," Lancer answered. Her eyes gravitated to the photos on the fireplace mantle, Edge and Lance looking handsome in their crisp suits. Edge was wearing a flower crown that day, and it hit Fairy with a pang.

When they were little, they would make flower crowns for each other. 

She knew Edge was probably the least religious of the siblings, but he was also wearing a small silver cross necklace that day.

Their brother's silver cross necklace.

She didn't know how to feel. Though she herself hadn't been there, and it appeared that their brother wasn't either, Edge had still kept both of them with him on his wedding day. 

For the longest time, she'd cast him off her mind because it was too painful to think about him just abandoning her. 

"Maybe we should explain ourselves," Lance sighed, meeting Edge's eyes. 

The ginger nodded. "I guess there's only the beginning to start with." 

"Edge was always an excellent student. I met him when I was a junior in high school, and he was a freshman. He was actually in my math class and my language class that year," Lancer started. "I was one of the only juniors in that language class, and it was mostly freshmen. Edge seemed more mature than other classmates, and I asked if he wanted to study with me. He was always pretty quiet, but I got to know him more throughout our study sessions. I learned how sweet and funny he really is, and how much more there is to him."

Edge finally spoke up. "I liked him from the start. It was a dumb 'Ooh he's hot' crush that never turns into anything. If he'd been anyone else, I probably would've turned him down. It was so weird. He was one of the most popular guys in his grade, always surrounded by girls who'd do anything to get in his pants. I didn't understand why he'd waste time on a dumbass freshman like me. We had the same lunch, and he sat with me instead of anyone in his grade. The girls didn't like that at all, but no matter what they told him about me, he always took my side."

"Edge was the only one I could actually talk to. He treated me like a normal person, and I could have a normal conversation. The guys in my grade only talked about girls. How big this girl's breasts are, how flat that one's ass is, I didn't care. The girls would only flirt with me. The rest of the girls disliked me because they thought I was a player."

"In my junior and senior year, Lance called me every single day. He was in college, but he still took time to make things work so that we could chat, even if it was for only five minutes." Edge smiled. "One day, he even flew all the way over to visit me. I was stressed about tests that day, and I couldn't for the life of me calm down. Because we were just testing that day, we could leave early, and Lance promised me he'd wait for me. Seeing his face was all I needed, and my nerves just died. And he did wait. He waited in front of the school until I was done, then took me out to lunch. That was in my senior year, and that's where he told me about his plan to get me out of there after I graduated."

"It wasn't a romantic relationship for a while. I think it was the beginning of my senior year. Senior year was stressful as hell, even in the first few weeks. You probably remember how Edge and I spent every single day together that summer. As days passed, I found myself checking him out more and more, and I felt so guilty and disgusting but I couldn't help it. He's gorgeous, and when he smiled at me, I felt worse because I love that smile, and I wanted it all to myself. During the school year, I hated how his fellow sophomores talked to him. I should've been happy for him, because he was finally opening up and making friends, but all I could think about was whether he'd accept my feelings or ditch me for someone else. I..." Lance broke off. "I felt like such a monster..." he whispered, and Edge squeezed his hand reassuringly. "At the beginning of the school year, after school one day, we were heading to the library to study together. We were walking so close to each other and I... I grabbed him. I slammed him against the wall and kissed him so fiercely his lip split. I can't tell you how ugly I was in that moment. I felt so triumphant, I'd gotten what I wanted. His lips are as perfect and soft as I'd imagined, and he tastes so sweet. I'm intoxicated by him, and I couldn't help myself. I had to keep those lips on mine, and even when he gasped for air, I only kissed him harder. I'm a fucking monster." "I wouldn't let him run away. When he pulled away, I could see he was horrified by what he'd done. I didn't want to be a regret, because I love his kiss, even when I can't breathe. I dragged him home, sat him the hell down on my bed, and forced him to answer my questions." "In the end, I confessed. I confessed everything. It started with how much I appreciate his friendship, but everything came out and I couldn't stop it. I told him how gorgeous he is, how I liked to check him out when he wasn't looking. I told him about how I moan his name while masturbating, and I told him my fantasies about him. I told him all sorts of filthy things I wanted to do to him, how badly I wanted him all to myself." "In the end, we sorted things out. I couldn't walk the next day, but it was worth it." The two exchanged glances, falling quiet in simultaneous memory. _By the end of his confession, Lancer was very red and tears of embarrassment and despair trickled down his cheeks. Edge was so close... Unable to stop himself, Lance grabbed the ginger's wrists, pinning him down on his bed. "I love you!" the blond blurted fiercely, eyes piercing into the ones of the boy beneath him. Edge smiled a little, lifting his head to kiss Lancer softly. Comforted by Edge's reassuring, gentle kiss, Lancer released his wrists, finding the ginger's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He shivered happily as Edge kissed his neck, trailing up to whisper in his ear, "Please make me yours." The sex-starved animal in Lancer is set free with Edge's implicit consent, and the ginger's virginity is surrendered to the man he loves._

"I was wrong, wasn't I?" Fairy spoke up. "The bruises. Lancer would never hit you. At least not to purposely hurt you."

Edge nodded, cuddling closer to Lancer. "I... I left to get away from our parents. I know you'll find this hard to believe..." 

Lancer squeezed his hand, giving him an encouraging kiss on the forehead. 

Edge sighed. "Our parents were... they didn't... they never wanted me. They wanted a son and a daughter. They were happy to have Holiday as a first son, but they didn't need me. That's why you and I are so close in age. They wanted a daughter. That's really all there is to it. Of course, when they found out I was gay, it got worse..."

Fairy frowned. "What got worse?"

"You see his scars?" Lancer prompted, subdued. 

Fairy started to nod, then gasped. "No, they couldn't!"

Edge nodded sadly.

Fairy flew over to the couple, hugging Edge tightly, tears in her eyes. "You left because of them. How could I have been so stupid? I never suspected a thing! I'm so, so sorry-"

"It's not your fault," Edge assured her. "They weren't good caretakers. I didn't want you and Holiday to think any less of them. Holiday suspected something, but I don't think he quite knows what. I haven't seen him in a while either."

Fairy lets go of her brother, returning to her chair. "I was so selfish. I always thought you were abandoning me, but you weren't. You were escaping hell. I couldn't see that..."

Edge gets up and hugs her again. "Don't worry about it. Let's not fight anymore. I missed you." 

She hugged him back tightly, memories flooding back to her. 

They returned to their seats, and a thought pops in her head. "Whose antidepressants...?" 

No one answers, but they all know. 

She turned to Lancer. "I'm sorry, Lancer. I-I didn't like you because I was jealous. Edge was my best friend, and I thought you were stealing him from me only to use him. I had no idea how close you two are. You're not an asshole. You make Edge happy, and that's the best thing you can do."

Lancer laughed, making her smile as well. "Don't worry about it, I understand. You're welcome here any time you like."

Fairy smiled, hugging them both. Then, hugging only her brother, "I'm so happy to have you back."


	226. Mumther Append Can Only Handle So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now that I made it weird, I'm going to make my exit."

Said Mumther Append when he walked in on Lance fucking Edge very roughly


	227. Senbu Is True Grim Reaper Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After your grandma's funeral, you learn that she was the Grim Reaper and in her will she passes on the title and all associated with it to you."

FUCK OFF SENBU IS THE ONLY TRUE GRIM REAPER in that one hc I made exist by accident


	228. Dark Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Sorry, I spout out random facts when I'm nervous.""

"PARADICHLOROBENZENE IS AN ORGANIC COMPOUND FOUND IN-"

"DARK NO CALM DOWN"

"MONOMERS ARE THE BUILDING BLOCKS IF POLYMERS WHICH MAKE UP MOLECULES AND THOSE MAKE UP THE FOUR MACROMOLECULES CARBOHYDRATES, PROTEINS, LIPIDS, AND NUCLEIC ACIDS. CARBS ARE SUGARS WHICH CAN BE A MONOSACCHARIDE, DISACCHARIDE, OR POLYSACCHARIDE. GLUCOSE IS A-"

"DARK SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN"

"THE DISTANCE FORMULA IN GEOMETRY IS X1-X2 SQUARED PLUS Y1-Y2 SQUARED EQUALS DISTANCE SQUARED-"

"DARK STOP"

"僕はダクですか."

"For fuck's sake- yes, Dark, you are in fact Dark."

"頭、方、膝、足-"

"DARK DO NOT SING HEAD, SHOULDERS, KNEES AND TOES IN JAPANESE"

I can't actually read those kanji :/

Dark just freaks out and starts ranting when he's nervous


	229. Shit It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry I'm not reacting to this news with appropriate excitement. I'm really hungry."

「ごめんえ、おなかがすいた。」

"Patawad ako, gutom ako."

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry."

 

Edge's thin body shook with his heavy sobs. He clawed at his bedroom door, begging for food. He hadn't eaten in days, and hunger is all he could think about. He apologized over and over again, weeping from hunger that carved out his hollow stomach. 

Why did his parents hate him so much?

He hated that no matter how much they made him suffer, he still forgave them.


	230. Please Guve Edge Hugs He Needs Them Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are to deliver a box to a house, but on the way something whispers in it."

Lancer had recently gotten a job delivering packages, and was on his first job. It was a lesser known company, he worked for, and his first package was quite heavy. It was the only rather large box in his small postal truck, and the route he was taking was quite out of the way. 

More than an hour had passed, and he made a stop for fuel. When he got back in, he heard something moving around...

...inside the box?

He froze, listening carefully to the sounds of something struggling in the box. Strange, muffled screams were starting up, and Lancer gave a piercing scream of his own.

He knew he wasn't supposed to open the packages he delivered, but there was something _alive_ in there. 

Carefully, he cut open the tape with his keys, only to find a solid wooden box inside, padlocked shut. He found the key attached to the padlock, and undid it.

Inside he found a softly sobbing boy only a year or so younger than him, if that. 

"For the love of-"

The ginger was securely bound with complexly knotted rope, blindfolded and gagged. His body was bare, and Lancer mentally kicked himself for checking him out. 

Finally, everything clicked.

His company was involved in sex trafficking. 

He threw down his uniform's hat in rage, freeing the helpless boy. Upon regaining mobility, the ginger sprang out of the box, pinning Lancer under him in the back of the truck with shocking strength. 

Seeing that Lancer was no older than himself, and clearly confused, the boy burst into tears, hugging the blond tightly. 

Hesitantly, Lancer hugged him back. "Wh-what's your name?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't remember. Slut, Whore, Bitch, Cock-Queen, Cumdump, Fuckhole, I don't care. That's what they all called me. Didn't need me. Only for a hole to use for pleasure. A toy." 

"Oh," Lancer replied quietly, feeling guilty. 

"Are you going to use my body too?" the boy asked as if it were normal. He looked sad, but ready to fake up whatever Lance needed. 

Lancer gaped at him in amazement, appalled that this was a legitimate question. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

The boy tried to smile, but only broke down into more tears. Lancer hugged him again, holding him close. 

"I just want a name," he sobbed, clinging onto the blond. "Something people call me because... because they love me! No one will ever love me though," he laughed bitterly, "I'm just a toy."

"What do you want to be called?"

The boy stared at him incredulously. "Why?"

Lancer shrugged. "Maybe I want to help you."

"But...?"

"Maybe I want someone to love."

The boy frowned. "By love, do you mean you want a good little whore to offer their body to you whenever you want? I could be that dirty slut, I could be your fucking whore-"

"No. I don't believe in that shit. Maybe I just want someone to talk to and comfort and cuddle with. Someone to snuggle up to for warmth when it's cold. Someone I can make happy, someone I can love."

The boy sighed. "Edge."

"Huh?"

"A long time ago, I used to be someone named Edge. I don't know him anymore. I want to be him. I want the life he had."

"Then let me give that life back to you," Lancer said with strong determination, squeezing his hand, "Edge."


	231. Not Poetry Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put your music on shuffle. Write a poem beginning with the first phrase you hear."
> 
> first song that came on was Bohemian Rhapsody

"Is this the real life?"

yeah I can't write poetry lol good luck guys you can probably write better poetry than me


	232. Lancer Likes Watching Edge Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He quietly opened the door to the abandoned library, slipping inside he whispered, "It's time to get some answers.""

To address the actual prompt, Aitetsu went to the library to figure out how the fuck babies are made because in an rp I have with bad-boi-Lenny, Edge is Aitetsu's mother and Edge won't tell him if he did naughty things with Lance to make him exist

okay but getting off track I had a random thought at three in the morning and I'm hornier in the morning so don't question me 

you should probably never question me cuz I am simply a questionable shitbag lol

here goes weird shit

Lance loved watching his beautiful boyfriend climax.

He covered the ginger in kisses while he slammed into him repeatedly, rocking their bodies in harmony. Edge moaned continuously in his ear as he kissed the boy's neck, collarbones, and shoulders. 

Edge's wrists were bound by rope to the headboard, legs spread wide to take his man. 

Starving as he was to devour his lover's body with lust, Lance slowed down, making Edge squirm in protest, needy moans spilling from his lips. He needed so much more than the way Lance was slowly fucking him, a steady rhythm that made his hips buck violently to get the blond deeper inside him. He bit his lip as Lance grabbed his sensitive inner thighs, massaging them up and down, squeezing them hard and releasing. 

Edge shuddered from the sensations, hips still crashing into the blond's to get what he wanted. 

It was becoming too much for Lance. He always found it hard to resist his boyfriend. Squeezing Edge's thighs, he pinned them down in a spread, lips colliding with the ginger's. Edge kissed back desperately, interrupted by a scream as Lancer pounded into him, fucking his prostate dead on. Lancer continued to kiss the corner of his mouth as he continued to scream in bliss. 

Lance admired his lover as the ginger orgasmed, and the moment seemed to slow down, allowing the blond to notice everything.

Edge's back arched off the bed, toes curling hard into the sheets. His fists clenched, eyes tearing and rolling upward. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream, saliva dribbling down his chin. His fine ginger locks were spread out on the pillow, bangs plastered to his face by sweat. 

His creamy skin glistened with perspiration, graceful limbs showing off strong muscles beneath. He wasn't overly buff at all, but with the position of his arms, his biceps were visible, tensing in his pleasure. The muscles in his legs were incredible as well, fine-tuning the already beautiful sculpting of his body.

His blue-green eyes shimmered with tears of pleasure that slowly leaked down his flushed cheeks. His perfectly shaped lips were rosy, lining a mouth of perfect teeth and a tongue dripping with lust and saliva. One of Lancer's favorite places to put his dick.

Edge seemed suspended in euphoria, gasping with each rough thrust. Sound finally caught up, and he exhaled with a series of outrageously lewd noises, face crumpling in exhaustion and relief of a climax. All he knew was that he loved Lancer so much, too much. Too much that he'd never let go, no matter what. Fuck it if Lance hated him, he loved the man too damn much.

Lance was all he lived for.

Lancer kissed him gently in his dazed post-climax state, still fucking him hard. Edge moaned idly, a content smile ghosted on his lips. 

"Ohhh~!" 

Lancer came inside him, making his features twist in pleasure. He strained against his bindings, searching for Lancer's kiss. The blond's lips met his and he kissed him passionately, though it was sloppy in his tired state. Lancer filled his mouth with a dominating tongue, simultaneously releasing his wrists. 

Edge threw his arms around Lancer, kissing him harder. Lancer held him close, trapping him in his loving embrace. They broke for air, and Lancer kissed his forehead. "You're beautiful," he said breathlessly, meeting the ginger's disbelieving expression. Lance sighed, hugging him tighter. "One day I'll make you see that. I'll make you see how beautiful you are. I'll show you how worthwhile of a person you are. The only thing I'll never be able to fully make you understand is how damn much I love you."


End file.
